Jason's Journey to DunBroch
by Godzillaatlarge1457
Summary: Note: Features OC characters. After seeing Brave, Jason makes a request that sends him and his two best friends Mephiles the Dark not the Sonic character and Gzilla into Merida's universe. Hoping to get Merida to fall for him, Jason and his reluctant friends join her and Elinor's fate-changing adventure.
1. Prologue

Here's my newest story. As I said before this has OC characters, but some Godzilla characters are mentioned or seen (you'll have to wait) in the story. This is a story trying to promote (I can't draw worth crap so artwork isn't an option for promoting) my newly created couple-pairing of Gigantis(who'll you'll meet later)XMerida. When you hear who Gigantis is, you'll be wondering how on Earth this pairing even works, but like I said, you'll have to read the story. Now, this takes place in a universe I created on my own, so events from previous years will be mentioned. If you want, I can upload a timeline of all the events that take place. Anyways, I hope you like my story (and hopefully my pairing when it comes to that time). There is some language. Also, I tried to get the dialogue and the overall plot with the characters in Brave as best as possible, but I'm not too good at remembering most of the dialogue, so bare (no pun intended) with me on this. I'll try my best to get the dialogue as close as I can to the movie's. Read on and remember to review. I don't own Brave or Godzilla, but I guess I technically own Jason/Gigantis, Gzilla, and Mephy (the one that appears in this story, not the actual Sonic the Hedgehog character)'s personalities (and Jason's human form's image) even though they have the forms of Toho and Sega characters.

**Update: Fixed the grammatical and spelling errors in the story, as well as fixed it up a bit.**

* * *

_June 22, 2012_

_Grauman's Chinese Theatre _

_Hollywood, California_

It was almost half an hour past one in the morning in Hollywood, and at this time a very large amount of people were just now exiting the theater. Included in that crowd was a very unusual-looking group consisting of three members; a teenage boy, a six-foot tall dinosaur, and a three-foot tall humanoid-hedgehog-looking creature.

The teenager was know as Jason Gojira, better known as the world famous kaiju Gigantis. Unlike most humans, Jason was able to morph into a 190 foot tall kaiju he named Gigantis, as well as have size-changing powers. He was five-foot seven, had dirty blonde hair, and a cute, as well as recently shaved, face. He wore a blue Sonic the Hedgehog T-shirt with matching blue jeans. The story of how Jason gained these phenomenal powers is a tragic one. Before he was born, Jason's parents had enlisted in G-Force's new experiment to combat the giant kaiju who plagued Japan. Taking part in an experiment, they gained the power to change their sizes, explaining how he can change size. How he became part Gojiran is the sad part of his story. He was six when the Baltans, a race of aliens looking to conquer Earth to make it a colony world for their ever growing population) attacked Earth, specifically Japan, in 2000. Since the aliens' attack was so close to their home, Jason's parents joined Godzilla (who was the son of the second Godzilla known to humanity) and Ultraman in the battle. Wanting to watch his parents in action, young Jason snuck along, but witnessed his parents mercilessly get beaten down, and ultimately executed by the evil aliens. Enraged by the death of his parents, Jason activated his size-changing powers for the first time and managed to kill three of them while they were surprised by his presence. The leader of the Baltans mortally wounded the child and left him for dead. Retreating back into the stars, Jason could only watch his parents' murders flee before being noticed by Ultraman. The Nebula M78 warrior called Godzilla over, and with the blood and cellular tissue of Godzilla coursing through his veins, Jason morphed into the kaiju he would later call Gigantis, but only for a brief second before morphing back into his human form. With no other family, Jason followed Godzilla back to the island he was currently living. Taking the kaiju-morphing human in as his own child, Jason became Godzilla's adopted son. Ever since that day, Jason has stayed wherever Godzilla was.

The story behind the six-foot dinosaur was similar to Jason's. Like the him, it used to be a human too, a male to be specific. G-Force was trying to replicate the process that made Jason who he is today, but when the man was experimented on, it was a partial success. He had lost his human form, but still could speak English and other languages, but was stuck being a Gojiran. He had all the powers and abilities of a Gojiran. While he regained his size-changing ability, he couldn't grow very large, 12 feet being the maximum height he could grow to. Not knowing what to do with him, they took him to the island Godzilla and Gigantis were on at the time. Befriending both monsters, the failed experiment became one of Jason's best friends, as well as gaining the name Gzilla from him. Gzilla lived with the two monsters, even traveling to Monster Island in 2005 when they were transported there. Gzilla looked like a Gojiran, but his face and dorsal plate pattern looked much different from Godzilla and Gigantis'. ((Note: He looks like the MegaroGoji))

Last, but most definitely not least, was the humanoid hedgehog-looking creature. His name was Mephiles the Dark. Well, not _the _Mephiles the Dark from the Sonic the Hedgehog games. Mephiles had some traits as the video-game Mephiles, but in actuality, he was a semi-good, semi-evil demon. Mephiles had been cast out of Hell by the Prince of Darkness himself because he had ran his mouth to Satan, which pissed the Devil off. Luckily for Mephiles, Satan actually liked Mephiles, so as punishment, Mephiles simply had the mouth on his face ripped off and he was forced to roam the Earth forever (it was a much better punishment than having his body ripped apart constantly every moment of every day down there). Being forced out of Hell and onto Monster Island, Mephiles eventually found, and soon became friends with, both Jason and Gzilla. Mephiles discovered the Sonic character Mephiles and took a liking to his form, despite its small size. Mimicking it perfectly, Mephiles enjoyed his new form. Although he, Jason, and Gzilla hadn't been friends for long (2 years to this day), he considered them his true friends, forgetting about the ones he had in Hell. Mephiles liked to float around a whole lot, seeing it as a whole lot better means of transportation than walking, especially since it was hard to keep up with his friends when they were bigger than he was.

"That was the best movie ever," Jason said as he and his best friends exited the world-famous theater. Jason was talking about the movie _Brave_, which just had its midnight premiere. "Thanks for bringing us here Mephiles."

"Meh, no problem," Mephiles replied. Mephiles had the power to create portals to travel across time, space, and to other universes and dimensions, as well as anywhere he wanted to go. That was how they were even in Hollywood.

"Eh, it was alright," Gzilla said. "I mean, if it wouldn't have been for Jason dragging me here to see it, I probably wouldn't have watched it."

"I found it boring," Mephiles flatly said.

"I can't believe you managed to almost sleep through the entire film. We could hear you snoring," Jason said.

"I'm not into Disney movies. I like my movies with a steady dose of violence, blood, and fighting."

"This movie had...like two of the three...sorta," Gzilla said, trying to make _Brave _sound somewhat appealing to Mephiles. Then he got a smirk on his face once he looked away from Mephiles. "Man, Elinor looked _pretty fine _for someone her age. Too bad she's married," he said with a chuckle.

"Like she'd ever go out with you," Mephiles said, not being able to hold back laughing at Gzilla's comment.

"It could happen..." Gzilla muttered to himself.

"I thought Merida looked cute, pretty, beautiful, sexy—"

"Stop him before he goes on a 'Love for Merida' streak," Mephiles said, interrupting Jason.

Rolling his eyes, Jason ignored his friend's comment. As they turned a corner to find a more secluded place for Mephiles to take them back to Monster Island, Jason thought of something. "Hey, I just got an idea."

"What is it?" Mephiles asked.

"How about you take us to Merida's universe?"

"No. Not gonna happen."

"Why not?" Gzilla asked, a little bit interested in Jason's idea.

"Because that universe takes place in the past. Way, way back in the past. Where there is no technology."

"Oh for the love of God," Gzilla said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "We can't have the little demon be away from technology for a bit now, can we?" he asked sarcastically.

"Damn straight," Mephiles said, despite knowing Gzilla was being sarcastic. "Plus, I'm not going to watch him oogle over some red-haired princess, and you over a woman who's too old for you," Mephiles said, crossing his arms across his chest. He was determined to stay in this universe no matter what.

"Please?" Jason asked, looking at him pleadingly.

"No," Mephiles repeated, turning his back on him.

"Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No."

This was getting real old, real fast to Gzilla. After hearing this nonstop for a minute, he had finally had enough of it. Grabbing Mephiles by his neck, he forcefully turned the demon around to face him, glaring at him while his right eye twitched a bit. "I swear to God if you don't freakin' take us there, I am going to hurt you so bad you won't be able to move, think, or eat food normally for a month! And more importantly, if you two don't stop bickering back and forth, I might just snap and beat both of you down!" His right eye twitched again, showing how close he was to the breaking point.

Mephiles blinked his eyes a couple of times in fright. Maybe he _could_ leave this universe for a little while, as long as he wasn't brutally beaten within an inch of his life by Gzilla. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say," he said. "Just put me down so I can take us all there."

Smiling in satisfaction, Gzilla released Mephiles' neck with a smile. "Good demon."

Just as he was about to create a portal, Mephiles stopped and looked at Jason. "What about your father? Shouldn't you tell him we're leaving?"

Jason hadn't thought of that. "Oh...I don't know. You don't think he'd care if we were gone for a couple of days, do you?"

"Well, he knows that you're capable of handling yourself, but I have no idea about your mom," Gzilla said. Jason's adopted mom, Autumn Gojira, was a kaiju-morphing human like himself, but she was a giant phoenix instead of a Gojiran.

"You think I should call her?" Jason asked, reaching for his cell phone.

"Probably," Gzilla said.

Pulling out his cell phone, Jason called his mom's cell. As the phone rang, he could see Mephiles getting impatient. The demon had his arms folded across his chest with an annoyed look in his eyes. Finally the ringing stopped and he heard his mom's voice. "Hi mom. Um, the movie's over, but I was wondering...do you think it'd be alright if Mephiles took me and G to visit Merida's universe?" Listening to his mother's response, a smile appeared on his face after he heard her answer. "Oh thanks mom. We promise to be safe. Love you, bye." Jason hung up and put his phone away. "She said it's alright."

"Finally," Mephiles said. "Bad enough we have to go to this backwater, technology-less universe, but to tease me by having me stay here in this universe rich with technology and have me wait? That's just wrong."

"Oh quit complaining and get to making that portal," Jason said.

A purple swirling portal was created in the palm of Mephiles hand, and when he threw it in front of them, it grew to a much bigger size so that all three of them could enter it. "Alright, lget going." Mephiles began floating towards it, but stopped when he heard Jason's request.

"Set it to take us to when Merida was little."

Turning around, Mephiles raised his right eye ridge at him. "Why on earth do you wanna go back that far? You turning into a pedophile on us or somethin'?" he asked, laughing at the last part. He couldn't resist asking that, especially when he asked to go visit a six year old girl.

"No! I just wanna see her when she was little," Jason said in annoyance.

"Whatever you say pal," Mephiles laughed as he made the necessary changes.

"I'm not a pedophile damnit!" Jason shouted. Thankfully no one was close to where they were so no one heard this whole conversation. He walked into the portal, but not before punching Mephiles' arm for that pedophile remark.

"Ow! You know I could change the destination and send you to Alaska!" Mephiles shouted at him. Gzilla said nothing, but shook his head with a chuckle before entering. Mephiles was the last one in, and when he entered, the portal automatically closed itself, sending the three best friends to DunBroch.

* * *

_10__th__ Century_

_DunBroch, Scottland_

It was a beautiful and sunny day out in the Castle Green. It was princess Merida's 6th birthday today, and as per usual, her family went out to the green to celebrate it. While King Fergus was getting Merida's birthday present, the birthday girl and her mother, Queen Elinor, were playing hide-and-seek. "Where are you?" Elinor called out to her daughter, looking around for her. "Come out! Come out! Come on out! I'm coming to get you!"

Merida was hiding under the wooden table nearby, trying hard not to giggle so she wouldn't alert her mom to where she was. She watched her mother get closer and closer to where she was.

"Where are you, you little rascal? I'm coming to get you!"

Seeing Elinor was near where she was, Merida quickly dashed out from under the table just as Elinor darted her head down to look under there.

"Hmm. Where is my little birthday girl, hm? I'm going to gobble her up when I find her!" Turning around, she saw Merida run away as fast as her little legs could, but Elinor was much faster. Snatching her up playfully, she gave Merida a tight hug and laugh. "Now I'm gonna eat you." After pretending to 'eat her,' she put Merida back on the ground just as Fergus returned from their tent with his bow. As he placed it on the table, Elinor made sure to tell him her distaste in that. "Ach! Fergus, no weapons on the table!"

Little Merida ran over to the table where the bow laid and looked up at her father. "Can I shoot an arrow?" Picking it up off the table, she tried to hold it in her arms. "Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, can I?" Due to the bow being roughly the same size as she was, she couldn't hold it for long and she fell on her behind, laughing.

"Not with that. Why don't you use your own?" Fergus said before handing her a small bow designed for a child's use. "Happy Birthday, my wee darlin'!" he said happily.

Merida gasped with enthusiasm and smiled widely. Taking the bow, she ran over to where a target had been set up for Fergus to use with his bow.

As Elinor walked over to Merida with Fergus, she didn't exactly looked thrilled about Fergus' present to her daughter. She didn't want to say anything to Fergus in front of Merida though.

Copying how her she saw her father fire a bow, Merida loaded an arrow in and pulled back on the string.

"That's it lass, all the way back to yer cheek," her father instructed.

Letting go of the string, the arrow went sailing through the air...unfortunately, it sailed way over the target and into the nearby forest. She watched this with a disappointed look on her face. "I missed..."

"Well, go and fetch it, then," Elinor told Merida. She watched her little girl run off into the forest before turning around to scold Fergus. "A bow, Fergus? She's a lady!"

"Oh let her be," Fergus said, waving her off with his hand. "She likes archery, just like her old man," he said with a laugh.

Elinor turned back to watching her daughter entering the forest. "I just hope she can grow up to be more like a princess and not so much like her lold man."

"I'm sure she'll turn out fine, lass." Fergus gave his wife a comforting hug.

* * *

As Merida walked through the forest, she looked all over for her arrow, as well her surroundings. The forest looked beautiful. She enjoyed being outdoors, especially when her parents were with her. It had been only a few minutes before she nearly walked into a floating, blue flame. Gasping, she stepped back. "A Will o' the Wisp." As quickly as it appeared, it took off, tempting Merida to chase it. And that she did. Laughing happily, she followed the blue flame.

* * *

Way ahead in the forest, a large purple portal appeared out of thin air, releasing three new travelers into DunBroch. Walking into the forest, Jason, Gzilla, and Mephiles took in their surroundings and looked around. Mephiles turned around and watched his portal close behind them. "Goodbye world of technology. I shall miss thee."

"Oh stop being so melodramatic. I'm sure even someone like _you _can find _something _to do here," Gzilla said. "Now, would anyone mind telling us where we are, because to me, it looks like we came smack dab in the middle of nowhere inside the forest."

Something caught Jason's eye as he and the others looked around for hints as to which part of the forest they were in. It was the arrow Merida had shot as a little toddler. It was embedded in the side of the tree, just like it had been in the movie. "Hey," he said, getting their attention. Pointing to the arrow, he said, "That's Merida's arrow. She couldn't have fired that too long ago, which means—"

"She should be here any minute," Mephiles finished.

Looking at both Jason and Mephiles, Gzilla asked them a very important question. "What if she remembers seeing us when she's older? I mean, she could remember this when we go when she's a teen."

"I don't think so. She's only six remember. I doubt she'll remember hardly any of this, more or less us," Jason said.

"You remember what happened when you were six," Gzilla stated.

"Yeah, and plus, we're freaky-deeky looking. If I saw people looking like we do if I was her age, I don't think I'd forget it," Mephiles added.

"First of all: …freaky-deeky? Where did you get that from? Plus, I'm normal-looking," Jason said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah, a Sonic the Hedgehog shirt and jeans match so perfectly with 10th Century Scottland," Mephiles said flatly, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"And secondly," Jason continued, ignoring his comment, "I'm sure she won't remember us. Just trust me." That was when the Will o' the Wisp leading her there came, stopping in front of them. Looking at the group, it made a weird noise. They couldn't do anything due to hearing Merida running their way.

Looking at the Wisp, Gzilla whispered to his friends. "Anyone else creeped out by the noises those thing's make?"

"Shh, she's coming," Jason whispered. "Look like you're doing something." Jason went over to the tree with the arrow and looked like he was studying it. Gzilla looked at the ground, pretending to look at some tracks. Mephiles just floated there and watched the little girl come over.

Seeing the Wisp by the tree near her arrow, as well as three strange people she'd never seen before...well she didn't know what to call the floating creature and the greenish black wingless dragon. Wanting her arrow back, she bravely crept forward to them. "Hello..." she said softly, hoping they weren't going to hurt her. She didn't like the way the floating one kept looking at her; it was creepy! It didn't even have a mouth!

Upon hearing her hello, Jason and Gzilla turned to face her. "Hi there," Jason said in a pleasant voice. _Awww, she looks even more adorable realistically than she did CGI wise, _Jason thought as he gave her a smile.

Gzilla gave her a tiny wave, moving each of his fingers as he did. Mephiles just studied her. Seeing how uncomfortable he was making Merida, Gzilla elbowed the demon's shoulder. "Knock it off, you're scaring the kid," Gzilla hissed under his breath. "Fine," Mephiles hissed back. He gave a little wave to her and made a happy face using his eyes.

Having also seen Merida getting uncomfortable, Jason spoke to her again, this time in a soothing voice. "Hey, it's okay. Don't be scared. We won't hurt you, I promise." He smiled at her reassuringly to calm her.

Smiling back at him, Merida felt more relaxed. She could trust him. "Okay." She walked closer to Jason. She felt more comfortable around him. "Who are all of ya?"

Looking at each other with nervous glances, they hadn't really had time to think of something to tell her who they were or why they were there. "We're the...um..." Gzilla began, but was luckily saved by Jason. "We're the arrow retrievers. We retrieve arrows people lose for them. It's something we do out of kindness."

Merida tilted her head at them, wondering why she had never heard of these 'arrow retrievers' before from her parents or anyone in DunBroch for that matter. "Arrow reclaimers?"

"Yeah," Jason said. He turned to the tree where Merida's arrow was embedded in and gave it a quick tug, pulling it out. Smiling at her, he bent down to her height level and gave her the arrow back. "Here's your arrow." As she took it, she smiled at him and he spoke to her again. "Now go on back to your parents. The forest isn't all that safe by yourself and I'm sure your parents are probably worried about you."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Thank you arrow retrievers," she said as she ran back the way she came, waving goodbye to them.

Once she was out of sight, and hopefully out of hearing distance, Mephiles turned to Jason. "Smooth cover, dude." He quickly made another portal in his palm and threw it in front of them, the portal expanding in size like the previous one did. "We ready to go to when she's a teenager or do you wanna go to when she has her first period?" he asked sarcastically.

"Two things dude," Jason said, looking at him with angered annoyance. "One: slag you. Two: just take us to when she's a teenager smart-ass."

"Wait," Gzilla said, getting the attention of his friends. "Aren't we gonna help Fergus fight Mor'du?"

"We can't," Jason said. "Fergus is old enough to actually be able to remember us. He'll get mighty suspicious if he sees us later on and none of us have aged. I wish we could help, but I don't think we can."

"Oh yeah," Gzilla said. Without saying anything else, Jason and Mephiles entered the portal. Before he entered, Gzilla looked back at the direction Merida had came and left in. He managed to make it in before the portal closed.

* * *

Everything had gone downhill when Merida returned. One second she was telling her and Fergus about seeing a Will o' the Wisp and...arrow reclaimers, whoever or whatever they were, the next, the demon bear Mor'du burst out of the forest and came straight at them. Fergus and some of his guards went to battle the bear, telling her grab Merida and take her back to the castle as fast as she could. All she could think about as her horse carried them back to the castle was if her husband was going to be alright and if he would survive. Her fears proved correct when Fergus returned with his guards. One of his legs was missing, bitten off by the demon bear. All the while he cursed Mor'du, vowing to get revenge on him for what he did. As she and Merida followed the guards helping Fergus, she hoped the same thing.

* * *

End of Prologue

**A/N: **Well, I hope you enjoyed this and are eager for more future chapters. I'll try and upload them as soon as I can. There's no use for me to give you an exact repeating time when I'll upload one because I usually never follow that routine, so I'll be uploading them randomly so check often for new chapters. I really hope you'll stick around for this. Remember to review and give me your feedback, it's very much appreciated. Stay Tuned!


	2. Chapter 1: The Eventful Day

Me: Here's chapter 1. Most of the dinner scene and when Elinor talks to Merida is lines from the movie and what happened in it. I wanted it line by line because my characters had just entered the Brave universe (which is basically just the movie), so I thought the dialogue with just the movie characters should remain the same. Don't worry, when my characters are jumbled into parts with the movie characters, the dialogue will be different, but still have some of the movies' lines in them.

Gzilla: Just get on with this introdump so the people who actually are reading this story can get to it and won't be hasseled with reading this. *looks at the people who are reading this's screens* Do people even actually read this introduction to the chapters you make? *knocks on the screen*

Me: -.- Yeah, he'll be here with me in the introduction and ending of the chapters to talk. Bare with me.

Gzilla: Oh shut up.

Me: Anyways, here's the chapter. I don't own any of the Toho characters or Tsyburya (sorry if I spelled that wrong) characters in this story, nor the Brave characters or the events of Brave that my characters don't have any part in. The only things I do own is this story, the idea behind it, and my characters I created. Enjoy.

**Update: Fixed whatever grammatical and spelling error as well as fixed up the story. **

* * *

_DunBroch, Scottland 10__th__ Century_

_10 Years Later_

Deep in the forest, another portal created by Mephiles appeared, spilling out Jason, Gzilla, and Mephiles. Seeing as how they were in the middle of nowhere yet again, Gzilla groaned. "Ugh, now where are we?"

Unfortunately when they all looked around at their surroundings this time, they had no marker or distinct landmark that gave them a hint at where they were. After a couple of minutes of looking, Gzilla turned to Jason. "You're the one who probably studied this movie closely. Where are we?"

"Um..." Jason took another quick look around of the forest, hoping, and praying, that by some miracle he found something they all had missed in their previous search attempt that would tell them where they are. He wasn't that lucky. "Yeah, I have no idea where we are."

"Great. We're in the forest of Scottland...in the middle of nowhere. We have no idea where we are or where anything is." Then Gzilla directed his complaints to Mephiles. "Why couldn't you just have brought us somewhere at least marginally closer to the kingdom, somewhere we could have easily known where to go to get to the kingdom, or better yet, _in the kingdom itself!_"

"You really wanna have to explain to a bunch of people how we just appeared out of thin air right in their kingdom?" Mephiles said, angered about being yelled at. "And I... kinda fell asleep during the part of the movie where Merida was out riding and shooting targets while that Scottish music was playing in the background," he said sheepishly.

Gzilla facepalmed himself, muttering something, but Jason figured out where they were. "Hey, if he can only remember that part of the movie before he fell asleep, we must be somewhere near Merida's little target course in the woods." Jason started walking in a random direction he picked, hoping it would lead to her. He didn't get far before he realized his friends weren't following. Turning around, he saw them standing, having not moved an inch. "Come on, let's go."

"Yeah, I don't know about you dude, but we're tired." Gzilla said. "Or do you forget that it was _one in the morning _back in our universe?"

"_You _may have the energy to go gallivanting off, searching for your little princess, but we're tired and need some rest," Mephiles said.

"...you slept through almost the whole movie," Jason told Mephiles.

Mephiles blinked his eyes a couple of times, trying to think up a way to get convince Jason he needed some more rest. "Yeah... but I'm still tired. An hour's rest isn't a good enough sleep for me."

Throwing his hands up in defeat, Jason walked back over to them. "Alright, alright, I give."

"We'll find Merida when we're done. Besides, you may seem like you're ready to go searching for her, but your body needs some rest. When we all wake up, we'll be ready to go looking all over the place for her," Gzilla said. Stretching out, he layed down on his side and drifted off to sleep.

Not too far away, Mephiles floated down to the ground and rested his head against a tree, closing his eyes. It might have not looked comfortable, but it was better than laying on the ground.

Jason morphed into Gigantis, who looked similar to Godzilla, but like Gzilla, his face and dorsal plates were different in appearance. Jason preferred to sleep in his Gigantis form whenever he could. He didn't know why, but he felt it was more calming. Only standing six feet tall, he layed on his belly. He wanted to search for Merida, but his body was wanting, as wells needing, sleep. Closing his eyes, he gave in to his body's temptation and drifted off to sleep.

Unknown to all of them, the part of the forest they were sleeping in wasn't too far from Merida's target range she had set up in the forest.

* * *

It was finally here. After what seemed like an eternity, Merida's free day had come. Instead of learning and being educated about being a princess by her mother Elinor, Merida was happily riding her horse, Angus, through the forest along the target course she had set up to practice her archery. She had been outside for an hour before coming here, and in that hour she had been exploring a good part of the forest, which was always fun. As she shot her arrows, she constantly got bulls-eyes. _This is so much funner than being a boring princess, _she thought happily. She wasn't too thrilled, nor excited, by all the things princesses had to do. Her mother had shown her that from the beginning. Look nice, no archery, walk a certain way, talk a certain way, yada yada yada! Those things weren't her.

She was planning on going on to the Crone's Tooth, a large mountian, when she reached the end of her target course, but after hearing strange sounds, Merida slowed Angus down to hear them better. "Woah Angus," she said. The noises sounded almost like a bear's. Wanting to get a closer look, she carefully and quietly got off Angus. As she walked in the direction of the sound, she held her hand out and told Angus to stay. She couldn't let him get hurt by whatever was making those sounds. As they got louder, Merida pulled an arrow from her arrow case that was strapped to her back and put the arrow in her bow. Once it was all set, she continued forward.

Finally reaching what was causing the noises, she silently gasped at what she saw. Laying only a few feet away from her were two large reptiles with sharp dorsal plates on their backs, as well as a small creature leaning against a tree. After watching them for a moment, she realized they were sleeping and that the noise was snores coming from the two reptiles. Looking down at the one closest to her, who was laying on its belly, she watched the tip of its tail lazily swing back and forth as its sides steadily rose and fell. A smile came over her; the beast reminded her of how the two family deerhounds slept. Leaning down to take a closer look at its face, it made a quick twitch-like motion with its hand, startling her. Falling on her behind, she accidentally fired her arrow at it while trying to scoot away.

An intense, stabbing pain instantly tore Gigantis from his peaceful slumber. His body rose faster than it had ever done before when he just woke up. "OWWW! SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted loudly, causing Gzilla and Mephiles to wake up. He quickly searched his body for what woke him, wanting it out ASAP. Finding an arrow in his shoulder, he ripped it out, causing him to grunt painfully.

When they both saw Gigantis rip the arrow out of his shoulder, they also saw the person who had fired it. "Um, Jason," Gzilla said, motioning to Merida with his head.

Gigantis didn't hear his friend as he angrily slammed the arrow into the ground. "When I find the person who freakin' shot me with an arrow, I'm gonna—"

"Jason!" Gzilla and Mephiles shouted together.

Whipping his head around, Gigantis yelled at them angrily. "What?!" When he saw them pointing to something behind him, he turned back around to look, seeing Merida trembling with fear right in front of him. "Oh..."

Merida had been too paralyzed with fear to run away, so she sat there on the ground and watched with horror, discovering the beast in front of her was able to speak English when she heard the threat his friends forced him to cut off. Although he didn't finish it, Merida knew he was going to most likely cause harm to whoever shot him, meaning her. When he noticed her, her eyes widened with fear and she reached for another arrow slowly with her shaky hands.

"Wait, wait, stop," Gigantis told her as held up his hands, motioning for her to stop. "I'm not going to hurt you. I mean you no harm, okay."

"Y-y-y-you seemed like you were gonna harm me. You even sounded like you were gonna say that," she stammered. She had grabbed an arrow and was slowly moving it closer to her bow.

"I didn't really mean it. That was just me letting out some steam. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. People get angry and they say stuff they don't mean. Please trust me. I wouldn't hurt you or anyone else."

Seeing the situation he was in, Gzilla spoke to her. "He's telling the truth. He was just letting off some steam. Me and him," he said, motioning to himself and Mephiles, "are his best friends, so we know when he's serious or not, and he wasn't serious about the threat."

Looking at all three of them for a moment, she thought they seemed trustworthy. She didn't know why they did, but deep in her heart she felt it. She nodded slowly and lowered her bow, placing the arrow back in her case with the others. Looking at Gigantis again, she saw that his shoulder was healed. "Yer shoulder! How did ya do that?"

Glancing at his shoulder and then back at her, Gigantis answered. "I have a faster healing ability than you do. It's too technical for you to understand, heck I have a hard time understanding it, so just call it magic."

"Incredible," she said as she pushed herself off the ground. She looked at all three of them as she went over. "Who are all of you and where did you come from?"

"I'm Jason, this is Gzilla, but we just call him G, and this is—" Jason's introductions were interrupted by Mephiles, who floated away from Gzilla's side to right in front of him.

"I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark." Showing off, Mephiles kept his head stationary while his body started spinning around in a circle, all the while he stared at her.

Merida was feeling very uncomfortable watching that. It was disturbing. Looking up at Gigantis, she gave him a look that silently told him to make Mephiles stop.

And that he did. Smacking Mephiles upside the back of his head got the demon to stop his little act as well as make him face Gigantis with angry eyes.

"What was that for?! I was having fun!"

"You were creeping her out like you do everyone else when you do that stupid little act of yours. Why do you have to do it to everyone you meet?"

"Cuz I can," Mephiles said smugly before floating back to Gzilla's side.

Finding the interaction between Gigantis and Mephiles to be somewhat funny, she let out a tiny laugh. After that, she looked at the floating demon, more specifically, the empty space on his face where his mouth should be. "Why don't ya have a mouth?"

"I back-talked Satan so he ripped it off." Mephiles really didn't like telling people about how he lost his mouth, mainly because he found it insulting to him.

"Yer a demon?" she asked, backing away from them slowly.

"Yes, he's a demon, but he's a...semi-nice demon. I mean, he's not entirely evil...he's good most of the time. He won't hurt you I swear. I won't let him," Gigantis said, trying to keep her from leaving before giving her a pleading look. "Please don't leave."

She didn't know why this big reptile didn't want her to leave, but she saw how much he wanted her to stay, so she decided to. At lease he was being really nice to her about it and wasn't barking commands at her to stay like her mother would. "Alright, but only if ya keep him from stealin' my soul. Or eatin' it."

"Deal."

Upon hearing that, Mephiles got a funny idea and started to slowly float over to Merida, looking at her with menacing eyes. Unfortunately his fun ended when Gigantis' scaly arm which was closest to him swung out, blocking his path. Coming face to snout with the demon, Gigantis spoke to him.

"You do anything to her and I swear I'll hurt you so badly you'll wish you were dead...again."

"Okay, okay, geez," Mephiles said as he threw his hands into the air in defeat. "I was only joking around," he said, returning to Gzilla's side again. Despite his constant joking around, sometimes Mephiles took things way too far, which forced his friends to put him back in his place and straighten him out.

_They seem like...good people...well at least the Jason and G do; dunno about Mephiles though, _she thought. "Ya still didn't tell me where all of ya came from."

"We came from..." Jason began, hoping the other two would come up with something.

"A faraway land just to come and visit this place. We heard it was very nice here," Mephiles finished.

"Oh, did ya get lost tryin' ta find DunBroch?"

"Yeah, we did. That's why we were sleeping in the forest," Gigantis said.

"But it's late in the afternoon."

"We were taking a rest. We had walked a long, long way to get to this spot."

"Ah, okay. Well, I was gonna go ta the Crone's Tooth, but I think I should get ya back to the kingdom," Merida said, starting to head back to Angus.

"Wait, wait, you don't have to take us back so soon. We don't wanna spoil your plans," Gigantis said, quickly catching up to her, his friends following behind.

"Ya sure ya want ta come?" She looked at Gigantis.

"Yeah. We don't mind a little adventure, don't we guys?"

"Yeah!" Gzilla said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, whatever," Mephiles said, really not caring.

Smiling, Merida nodded at them. "Alright, just follow me and my horse, Angus." She ran back to where he was with her new friends behind her. As soon as Angus saw Merida arrive with them, he whinnied and looked at her with concern. "Angus, they're our new friends. They aren't gonna hurt ya," she said, rubbing his forehead. After he was calm again, Merida climbed onto his saddle. "I'll try not ta go too fast fer ya, but if ya lose me it ain't my fault yer all too slow," she said playfully.

"Where I come from, those're challengin' words missy," Gigantis said with a smirk.

"Ya think ya can keep up with me horse? Alright then."

"Jason, what are you doing?" Gzilla asked.

"Getting us into a race," Mephiles answered for him.

"On yer marks," Merida said, glancing at Gigantis with a quick smirk. "Get set." She looked straight ahead.

"Dude, you know I'm not fast," Gzilla said, shaking Gigantis' shoulder, but Gigantis shrugged it off.

"GO!" With that, Angus shot off like a bullet, followed by Gigantis. Gzilla and Mephiles were left coughing as the dust entered their throats involuntarily. "Ugh! I hate when he does crap like this!" Gzilla shouted. Mephiles grabbed onto the end of his tail. "Go! Mush, mush!" Feeling annoyed by the combination of Mephiles treating him like a sled dog and the fact Jason got them all into a race, Gzilla took off after the racing pair as fast as he could, giving Mephiles the ride of his life. "Hooooooooollllllllllllllllll yyyyyyy crrraaaaaaappppppp!" Mephiles shouted, hanging on for dear life.

All they way through the forest and out onto the field leading to the Crone's Tooth, Gigantis and Angus stayed neck-and-neck with each other. Amazingly, Gzilla and Mephiles managed to reach them by the time they had finally arrived. Once they reached the base of the large mountain, Angus came to a stop while Gigantis, more tired than he had ever been in his life, fell forward and slammed onto the ground belly-first. When Gzilla and Mephiles got there, Gzilla did the same thing while Mephiles let go of his tail and fell on his back. "I think I'm gonna hurl," Mephiles said as he covered his face and closed his eyes.

Merida laughed as she got off Angus and went over to Gigantis. "Ya okay?" Giving him her hand, she helped him back on his feet.

"Yeah...I just...never ran that fast...or that long...in a real long time..." Gigantis managed to say while panting hard. "God I need to start running again," he said after catching his breath.

Merida chuckled at his comment. Noticing Gzilla and Mephiles, she spoke to Jason about them. "Yer friends look tired too, 'specially Mephiles."

Upon hearing his name, Mephiles opened his eyes. "If we ever get into a race again, please remind me to never hold onto G's tail and say 'mush, mush.'" After saying what he needed to say, he closed his eyes again and laid there.

Seeing how those two weren't in any condition to move, let alone do what she had in mind, she looked at Gigantis. He was looking better than he did before. "Say, do you wanna climb the Crone's Tooth with me?"

"The what?"

"The Crone's Tooth," Merida said before pointing to the giant mountain not too far away from them.

Looking at the mountain, he gulped. "Oh...that...um...sure," he said with a nervous smile. "I'd love to climb that with you." _What the hell did I just say? _he asked himself. Not many people knew that Jason had a fear of heights, and that was because he felt embarrassed to tell them that. He especially didn't want Merida knowing and think that he was a chicken.

Quickly grabbing his scaly hand, Merida started leading him to the mountain's base. "Come on now, we don't got all day, lad." She was right, for the sun was just now starting to set.

Once at the mountain's bottom, Gigantis looked up at it, trying to look at the top but was unable to crane his neck that far back. "Sure is a tall mountain..." he said nervously, gulping again.

"Yep, it sure is." She gave him a playful smirk upon looking at him. "Yer not scared are ya?" she asked playfully.

Losing his nervousness, he gave her a determined look, almost as if he was trying to convince himself of what he was telling her. "I ain't scared."

"Alright, that's the spirit." Merida checked to see where Angus was, seeing he was laying down by Gzilla and Mephiles. He was probably keeping them company. After knowing her horse was nearby, she began climbing.

"Better make myself ready," Gigantis said just before he morphed back into Jason. Jason was wearing his clothes he had on earlier. For some reason, whenever he morphed into Gigantis, his clothes didn't rip and when he morphed back into Jason, he wasn't naked. He had no clue why it was like that, but he was glad it was. At least he didn't have to worry about being naked when he morphed back into his human form.

"Wut do you mean by that?" Merida asked as she climbed, pausing to take a glance down at her reptilian friend, only to find a teenage boy in his place. "Jason?...Is that...you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"How did ya do—"

"It's a long story," he interrupted, climbing up after her.

"Well you can tell me as we climb cuz it's gonna be a long way up," Merida said as she continued climbing.

As he climbing for a few moments, he sighed silently in relief. _This isn't too bad, _he thought. _All I need to do is not look down. _

"Wut about that story? I'm eager ta hear it," Merida said.

He didn't detect any sarcasm in her voice, so he knew she wasn't lying or angry at him. All the way up the mountain, Jason told Merida the story of how his parents died and how he had been adopted by Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, and how he gained the power to morph into Gigantis, as well as the reason for coming here was to visit the beautiful landscape here. Upon reaching a part of the mountain where a stream of water flowed down a higher part of the mountain, Merida gave Jason a long hug.

"I'm so sorry about yer real parents. At least ya have yer adopted ones," Merida said. "I dunno what I'd do if I ever lost my parents. My dad nearly came close ta dyin' when Mor'du took off his leg."

Not expecting her to hug him, Jason felt a huge wave a relaxation rush over him. After a few seconds into the hug, Jason settled into it, hugging her back, enjoying the moment. "I hope your parents live long and prosper." _Did I really just say that? _he thought to himself in embarrassment. Thank God she didn't know where the line he had just said came from.

Looking up at him, she smiled cutely at him. "Thank you. I hope so too." After catching herself staring at him, she looked away and stopped their hug. "Come here," she said, heading over to the falling water. She couldn't let him see her blushing.

As he walked over to where she was, he tried not to look down over the edge. Looking at Merida the whole way made him feel relaxed. The main reason he had a fear of heights was because he always felt that someone would push him over the edge and he'd fall to his death. He watched her cup her hands in the water and took a drink of it.

After the sip, she spoke to him. "They say only the ancient kings of my land were brave enough to drink the fire."

Looking at her and then at water, Jason replied. "But that's water, not fire..."

"They called it fire cuz the sun's light would make it resemble a fire's color...I guess. I dunno, why they called it fire. If ya really want ta know, ask my mum or my dad."

"I was just saying," Jason said with a laugh. He carefully walked to the water and copied her, but as he took his sip, Merida splashed him in the face playfully. "Hey!" he laughed, splashing her back. The two of them laughed as they started splashing each other's faces For that moment, his fear of heights melted away.

Merida was having a real fun time with Jason. She had never had this much fun before with a guy that wasn't her father. As she splashed him, she soon caught herself staring at him again. Looking away to try and hide her red face, she started heading back to where they climbed up from. "It's startin' ta get close ta dinner time and I gotta get back or my family'll freak out."

Watching her get close to the edge caused him to see how far up they actually were, which brought back his fear. He carefully stepped over to her, but it only got worse when he accidentally looked straight down. Backing away slowly, his face started turning pale. When Merida turned to look at him, he tried to hide the fact he was scared, but she saw through it.

"Jason? You okay? Ya look terrified, like you seen a ghost or somethin'."

He couldn't keep it from her now. "I sorta...have a fear of...heights," he said hesitantly.

She looked straight at him as she walked over to his side. "Why didn't ya tell me ya were scared? I'd never have asked ya ta come up with me."

"I didn't want you thinking I was a chicken and I wanted to come up here...ya know...to try and um...conquer my fear of it." He couldn't tell her or directly show her that he liked her a whole lot and had a huge crush on her. She might not feel the same way he did or she might just want to be friends. Also, he didn't want to creep her out by that considering they just met.

"Jason," she said with a chuckle and a comforting smile. "I wouldn't have thought you were a chicken. We all have things we fear, and it was very brave of you to come up here to conquer that fear. Now, you were brave enough to climb up here, weren't ya?"

"Yeah..."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Then I know yer brave enough to climb down. I believe ya can do it."

Not knowing if it was what she said or the fact it looked like she was staring at his eyes, but either way he found himself agreeing with what she said. "I can do this."

"That's the spirit."

He started climbing down, repeating 'just don't think about it' over and over again in his head as Merida followed him, and before he knew it, he was at the bottom of the mountain. As Merida climbed off and stood by him, he muttered, "I can't believe I did it," to himself.

"I told ya you can do it," Merida said before walking over to Angus, Gzilla, and Mephiles.

The first thing Jason heard when he came back to the group was Gzilla talking to Merida. "I can't believe you actually managed to get him down from there all by himself. He has a fear of heights you know." Apparently, he and Mephiles had watched Jason and Merida's descent.

"I know about that. All I had to do was tell him I believed in him and that he was brave," Merida replied.

After glancing at each other, Gzilla and Mephiles shrugged their shoulders. "Makes sense," Mephiles said.

Merida climbed onto Angus's saddle. "I have ta go home fer dinner now, but thank you so much fer joining me. I had so much fun and I'm glad I met all of you. If ya ever want ta come to DunBroch, just keep heading straight ahead and that should lead you right to it. I would lead ya there myself, but I think I'm gonna be a wee bit late gettin' back, and I don't wanna have ta hear my mother harp at me fer it." With a goodbye wave, Merida rode Angus back into the forest.

Once she was gone, Gzilla looked at Jason. "You stared at her ass the whole way down, didn't you? That's the only reason you were able to get down, right? Except that you had to force yourself to go in the opposite direction."

Jason rolled his eyes in annoyance at his comment. "No, and what she said is true. After she said I was brave and that she believed in me, I was able to climb down."

"Sureeeeee," Mephiles snickered, Gzilla joining him.

"Ugh, we're going," Jason said, starting to walk off in the direction Merida had just left in.

"Where are we going?" Gzilla asked, ceasing his laughter.

"To DunBroch of course."

"Um, won't people get scared by me and Mephiles' appearance and, ya know, try and execute or kill us or something?"

"We'll just stay in the forest around there," Jason said, ending the conversation by morphing into Gigantis and ran into the forest.

"What about food?" Gzilla shouted, running after him.

"I'll discuss everything once we get there," Gigantis answered.

"Wait for me!" Mephiles shouted, floating after them as fast as he could.

* * *

_DunBroch Castle_

_The Great Hall_

Thankfully, Merida wasn't too late coming back to the castle. Heading through the kitchen, she grabbed a plate full of tarts. Although she was really hungry, the majority of these tarts weren't even for her. Grabbing another plate, she placed meat on it and carried both of them out into the hall. There she saw, and heard, her father telling his story about Mor'du to her three triplet brothers, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. Wanting to join in on the story-telling, because it was her favorite story her father told, she sneaked into the room.

"From nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen! Its hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors. Its face scarred with one dead eye," Fergus dramatically told the boys.

Harris and Hubert didn't look too entertained with the story. They seemed more preoccupied with playing with the food that was on their plates, but it was understandable, seeing as how they've heard this story many, many times. Hamish on the other hand loved this story. He was even lip-synching with his father perfectly, knowing every word.

"I threw my sword and—"

"Whoosh!" Merida continued the story, appearing from behind her brothers, which startled them a little. "One swipe, his sword shattered, then, chomp! Dad's leg was clean off! Down that monster's throat it went."

"Awwwwww!" Fergus complained. "That's my favorite part!"

"Mor'du has never been seen since. And he's roamin' the wild, awaitin' his chance fer revenge," Merida continued.

"Let 'im return, I'll finish what I started in the first place."

Merida walked over to her seat at the table, next to her father, and placed her arrow case on the floor and her plate and bow on the table.

"Merida, a princess does not place her weapon on the table," Elinor said.

"Mom! It's just my bow."

"A princess should not have weaponry in my opinion."

Sighing in frustration, Merida took the bow off the table and placed it on the floor next to her arrow case. She wasn't even gonna try getting into an argument with her mother about this. Merida would never win it.

"Leave her be! Princess or not, learning ta fight is essential," Fergus said in Merida's defense.

Hearing some weird noises come from the left side of her, Elinor turned to her three boys and saw Harris shove his haggis in Hubert's face. Hubert did not looked too thrilled to have something that gross looking, disgusting, and smelly come close to his face. Hamish was staring at his, poking at it with his fork in an attempt to figure out what exactly was sitting on his plate.

"Harris, stop that. All of you, eat up yer haggis. It's very good," she said, rubbing her stomach to show emphasis on its tastiness. "It's from a wee lamb's stomach." That didn't help her case at all, in fact, it made it worse. Now the boys were looking at her with horrified and disgusted looks on their faces. "Oh come on now, how do ya know it ain't good until ya've tried it?"

That was when Maudie, the family's head servant and maid, came in with some letters. "Here's some letters fer you yer highness," she said, handing them over.

"Thank you Maudie," Elinor said, opening and reading one of the letters as Maudie left.

For some reason, Merida felt compelled to tell her mother about what happened on her 'adventure' today. "Mom, you'll never guess what I did today."

"Hmm?" Elinor was still reading the letter.

"Well, first I met some new friends and I took them to the Crone's Tooth. Then me and one of 'em climbed the mountain and we both drank from the Fire Falls."

Hearing that her sister drank from such a place made her brothers spit out their drinks in amazement.

"Fire Falls? They say only the ancient kings were brave enough ta drink the fire," Fergus said, impressed with his daughter. "You and yer friend must be pretty brave. I've got ta meet 'im if he ever comes around."

Merida looked at her mother and waited for her reaction, but she was disappointed when it wasn't what she expected.

Elinor had been reading the letter and didn't really listen to what Merida had said. "What did ya do, dear?"

Sighing sadly, Merida replied. "Nothing, mom."

Even though she was unable to pay attention to her daughter's story, Elinor did manage to find some time to look up from her letter and see what Merida had on her plates. "Hungry, aren't we?"

"Mom!"

"You'll get dreadful collywobbles. Oh, Fergus! Will ya look at yer daughter's plate?"

Fergus was about to take a big bite out of one of the many slabs of meat he had on his plate when he heard his wife. "Hmm?" The food in his mouth muffled his voice.

With Elinor going back to reading her letter, and Fergus chowing down on the rest of his food, Merida looked at her brothers and gave them a nod. Once she saw they knew what she meant, she grabbed the plate of tarts. With stealth and sneakiness, Merida lowered the plate onto the floor and slid it under.

Like submarines, the three toddlers slid under the table and began to have a glorious feast of tarts. These things were their most favorite things in the whole world, and if they could, they would eat them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Seeing their father's wooden leg, the boys looked at each other mischievously. Grabbing the table cloth, they tied it around their father's wooden peg. After that, they continued feasting on the tarts for a short time until they heard their mother.

Elinor, excited by what she had just read, looked up at Fergus with a smile. "Fergus, they've accepted."

Quickly shoving as much rolls as they could under their shirts and kilts, the boys quickly popped back up in their seats just as Fergus and Merida stopped eating and looked at Elinor.

"Who's accepted what, mother?" Merida asked.

Turning to the boys, Elinor spoke to them. "Boys, you're excused."

Happy about not having to eat the haggis, as well as having the haul of sweet tarts that were hidden under their shirts, the boys quickly left, stopping only when some tarts dropped out from under Hamish's shirt, but he quickly got them and put them back under before anyone noticed.

With her brother's gone, Merida looked at her mother, wondering what was going on. "What did I do now?" she asked nervously.

"Yer father has somethin' ta discuss with you."

Fergus knew exactly what Elinor was talking about and he sure didn't want to be the one to tell Merida this news. That's why when he heard his wife say _he _was going to tell her, he spat out the water he was drinking.

"Fergus?"

"Merida..." He had no idea how he was gonna tell this to her. She wouldn't like it one bit.

Seeing as how her husband wasn't going to tell her, Elinor decided to. "The lords are presenting their sons as suitors for your betrothal."

"What?" Merida asked.

"The clans have accepted!"

"Dad!" Merida looked at her father, horrified as to what she had just heard.

Not expecting the blame for this to be shifted to him, Fergus wasn't prepared for what he was going to say. "What? I...you...she...Elinor!"

"Honestly, Merida! I don't know why yer actin' this way. This year each clan will present a suitor to compete in the games fer your hand."

"Why wasn't I notified about this? Oh yeah. I'm only the princess that just does as she's told!"

"A princess does not raise her voice. Merida, this is what you've been preparing for yer whole life."

"No! What you've been preparin' me for my whole life!" With that being said, Merida angrily got out of her seat and stormed off upstairs. She wasn't able to describe how angered she was about this, but she knew she had to get out of there before she exploded. "I won't go through with it! You can't make me!"

"Merida!" Elinor said, starting to follow after her.

"Merida!" Fergus said, trying to at least explain the importance of this in a calm way, but as he got up to follow, the table cloth that had been tied to his wooden leg yanked the cloth out from under the food, causing the table to fall over onto the floor. Hearing the sound and smelling the food that was now in their reach, the family deerhound dogs rushed over and started eating. Knowing who exactly did this, Fergus angrily shouted, "Boys!"

* * *

As Elinor came into Merida's bedroom, she saw her daughter angrily hacking away at her bedpost with her sword.

"Mother! Suitors! Marriage!" she said with each strike, unknown if she was actually imaging they were what she was striking as she hit the bed post or if she was telling her mother how angered she really was.

Ignoring her daughter's angered burst, Elinor tried to do something a little more different than just flat-out explain the importance of this whole marriage. "Once there was an ancient kingdom."

"Aah! Mom! Ancient kingdom!" Merida interrupted, dropping her sword on the ground before falling back on her bed. She really couldn't do anything now except lay there, stare at the ceiling, and listen to her mother tell that same old story for the upteeinth time.

"It's name long forgotten, ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved. And when he grew old he divided the kingdom among his four sons." Elinor went over to a chess board and removed the pieces and set up four tall pieces that were meant to represent the kings in her little story. She set the board on top of them, which was meant to represent the land, and then set the other pieces back on the board, which represented the people in the kingdom. "That they should be the pillars on which their peace of land rested. But the oldest prince wanted to rule the land fer himself. He followed his own path and the kingdom fell." Taking away one of the tall pieces caused the board and all the pieces on it to fall onto the ground, adding emphasis to her story. "From war and chaos and ruin."

"That's a nice story," Merida said sarcastically, still looking at the ceiling.

"It's not a story, Merida. Legends are lessons and they ring with truths."

"Ach, mom!"

"I would advise you ta make peace with this. The clans are coming ta present their suitors," Elinor told her as she started to head for the door.

"It's not fair!"

"Oh, Merida! It's marriage, it's not the end of the world."

Getting up from her bed as her mother left the room, Merida grunted angrily before slamming her door in anger.

* * *

Wanting to try and relax, Elinor went into her tapestry room and started working on the tapestry she had been currently working on. She liked to sow and she found it relaxing whenever she was stressed out with anything. As she sowed, she muttered to herself and wondered why Merida was so against the whole thing. She was so busy doing this and working she didn't notice Fergus enter the room.

Sitting next to her, he noticed her muttering. "Yer mutterin'."

"I don't mutter."

"Aye, ya do. Ya mutter lass, whenever somethin's troublin' ya."

"I blame you. Stubbornness is entirely from yer side of the family."

"I take it the talk didn't go too well."

Sighing sadly, she truthfully answered him. "I don't know what ta do."

"Speak to her dear."

"I do speak to her, she just doesn't listen," Elinor replied.

"Come on, now. Pretend I'm Merida. Speak to me. What would ya say?" Fergus got up and pulled a seat in front of her, sitting in it.

After a moment of staring at him, she wanted to be able to do what he asked of her, but... "I can't do this."

"Sure ya can," Fergus persisted, which got Elinor to look at him with an annoyed face. "There! There! That's my queen! Right, here we go." Fergus then began talking in a high-pitched voice in an attempt to mimic Merida's voice, but he ended up failing at it pretty badly. "I don't want ta get married! I want ta stay single and let my hair flow in the wind as I ride through the glen, firing arrows into the sunset."

Elinor found Fergus' attempt to mimic Merida's voice very funny. She wanted to laugh a little bit to get it off her chest, but she was the queen, and a queen didn't do that. Taking a deep breath, she began her speech. "Merida, all this work, all this time spent preparin' ya, schoolin' ya, givin' ya, everything me and yer father never had, I ask you, what do ya expect us to do?"

* * *

Out in the horse stable, Merida was talking to Angus while she took care of him, doing the same exact thing Elinor was doing with Fergus, except Merida was telling him what she would tell Elinor if she actually listened to her. "Call off the gatherin'! Would that kill 'em? Yer the queen, you can just tell the lords, the princess is not ready fer this. In fact, she might not ever be ready fer this! So that's that! We'll expect yer declarations fer war in the mornin'."

* * *

"I understand this must all seem unfair, even I had reservations when I faced betrothal," Elinor continued.

"Hey!" Fergus said after that. He'd want to know more about these reservations after they were done with this.

Ignoring his outburst, she continued. "We can't just run away from who we are."

"I don't want my life ta be over. I want my freedom!" Merida continued telling Angus.

"But are ya willin' ta pay the price yer freedom will cost?"

"I'm not doin' any of this ta hurt ya."

"If you could just try ta see what I do, I do out of love."

"But it's my life! I'm just not ready!"

"I think if ya could just see, if ya could just—"

"I think I could make ya understand, if you would just—"

"Listen."

"Listen." After saying all she felt to Angus, Angus' only response was a neigh. She wasn't expecting too much from him in terms of an answer because...well, he's a horse. "I swear Angus, this isn't gonna happen. Not if I can help it." She returned to taking care of him. As she worked, she wondered where Jason was, if he was okay, and if they would ever meet again. _I'm sure we will. Why should I think about him, I mean, he's just a friend, nothing more. He was fun to be with, and so were his friends...even though I didn't spend much time with them. I'm also sure he's fine. He can turn into a reptile thing and grow as big as a mountain, I'm sure he's alright, _she told herself. Discarding the thought, she finished up taking care of Angus and returned to the castle.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

**A/N: **Me: Well, that ends this chapter. Merida seems to be getting feelings for my character :D

Gzilla: Don't do it! Merida, no! *says dramatically before bursting out in laughter*

Me: ... anyways, if you're wondering about the weird way I spell some of the words in this story, it's because I'm trying to make it sound like the movie characters are speaking in a Scottish accent. I think I'm failing horribly at it, but I'll still continue doing it. When my characters say it, it's just slang talk. Ya know, cuz they're from the a universe set in the present.

Gzilla: Find out what happens to us in the next chapter when Merida meets the *starts playing 'dun dun dun' music* suitors. Heh, something happens to Jason he isn't suspecting.

Me: So stay tuned and don't forget to review once you're done reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far.


	3. Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin!

Me: Here's Chapter 2. Ugh, these things are so long and take forever to type up. I swear, if I break one of these chapters up into 2 parts, I would have enough for another chapter.

Gzilla: What?

Me: *sighs in frustration* If I would take this chapter and split it into 2 parts, I would have 2 chapters because it's so long.

Gzilla: Thank you for clarifying that for us. You some times have a hard way of describing things for people to understand.

Me: ... -.- Anyways, I hope you like the story. Once again I don't own Brave, Toho and the characters mentioned in the story, or any Sega references or Halo references. Ugh, just to make things simple, I own nothing I make reference to. I do own the story as a whole and my oc characters. Enjoy

Gzilla: That sure was a mouthful.

Me: It's gonna be a pain in the ass to keep saying that over and over again. V_V

**Update: Fixed whatever grammar and spelling errors I found, as well as made edits to the story I saw fit. **

* * *

_DunBroch, Scottland_

_Three Days Later_

Out in the ocean, dozens and dozens of small wooden ships were sailing towards the harbor of DunBroch. The people in the ships were from the clans MacGuffin, Macintosh, and Dingwall. Along with their people where the three lords and their sons. They were traveling to see which son would end up winning the hand of Merida. Steady drumbeats came from each boat with the clan's lord on it alerted each other to their presence. Each one wanted to beat the other to shore, so their boats had a race of sorts. As they raced to shore, the lords yelled out their names loudly in an attempt to intimidate each other.

Not too far away were Jason, Gzilla, and Mephiles, who watched the boats head for shore from the safety of the forest. Jason and Gzilla were leaning up against trees in a relaxing manner as they stood. Mephiles was simply floating, his arms crossed across his chest. They had been living there for the past three days, which Mephiles absolutely hated. Mephiles traveled to the present to get them food, as well as get Jason some new clothes for each day. They were always forced to wait on Mephiles because he would take a long time in getting back. When he would return, he'd say he got caught up in a TV show or was doing something and lost track of time. Today, Jason had on black shorts with a matching black _Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Edition_ shirt.

"Ya know, with that drum playing and shouting, they sorta sound like the natives of Faro Island," Gzilla commented as he watched the boats. He was of course referring to the indigenous group of people who worshiped the gorilla god King Kong on their South Seas island.

"Goes to show you just how primitive they are," Mephiles added. Turning away from the boats, Mephiles started to chuckle. "It would be funny if they accidentally summoned a giant kaiju."

"Lolz, yeah it would."

Jason watched as a large group of people coming from the direction of DunBroch went down to the harbor just as the ships were arriving. The two groups of people then merged into one as the clans' people mingled with each other and DunBroch's people while the lords possibly met up with Fergus. He couldn't tell from the distance they were at. To him they all looked like ants, but he could make out some distinct features on them.

Not watching, Gzilla and Mephiles continued to talk. "Hey, since everything in this universe has lost its Pixary-CGI look and now has our universe's realistic look, ya think the lords'll look uglier than they did on-screen?" Gzilla asked. "I bet ya $100 Dingwall will."

"Why are you asking me that? I don't even know what they look like," Mephiles answered.

"They're starting to head to the castle, come on," Jason said, starting to head there.

"Um yeah, there's sorta a problem with that dude," Gzilla said, causing Jason to stop and look at him. Jason looked a little annoyed.

"Which is...?"

"Us," he said, motioning to himself and Mephiles.

"Mephiles can just change form to mimic a human and you can...um...well...just try and not get noticed or draw attention to us," Jason replied before he started walking forward again.

"Change forms? Um, no. I like this one. I think it'd be much better for me to stay like this because my small size won't be easily seen. I'll just float close to the ground," Mephiles said.

"Alright, whatever, lets just get going so we can at least try to blend in without getting noticed when we go in the castle," Jason said.

"Ha, it'll take a heck of a lot of blending for us to not get noticed," Gzilla said as he and Mephiles followed Jason. They were silent the whole way to the crowd of people, and when they walked behind them, they amazingly managed to merge with them without anyone noticing. They hoped their luck would last when they went in the castle.

* * *

Up in Merida's room, Elinor was helping her get ready for the big event today, although Merida really didn't think of it as big. She thought of it as the beginning of the end of her life. Elinor had been helping her get into her formal dress, which Merida probably wouldn't have been able to get in by herself is she had tried.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Elinor said as she looked at her daughter.

"I...I can't breath!" The dress was too tight for Merida. Although what she had said was a teeny bit of an exaggeration, she was having a bit of trouble breathing, but it wasn't enough suffocate her, much to her dismay.

"Give us a twirl," Elinor said, ignoring Merida's complaint.

Trying her best to move, Merida somehow managed to make a complete turn, albeit a stiff one. How was she expected to walk and move in this blasted thing?! "I can't move! It's too tight!"

"It's perfect."

_How is it perfect? Other than the fact I can't do much of anything in it, _Merida said to herself. Then she saw her mother looking at her with compassion; something from her she'd never thought she'd see on this day.

"Merida." Elinor paused for a moment, trying to think of something to say to her.

"Mom?"

"Just..." Elinor sighed, unable to find the inner strength to say what she wanted to. "remember to smile." Sighing sadly on the inside, Elinor walked out of the room. She couldn't find it in herself to call everything off. Merida might not like it, but it was in the best interest of the kingdom. If the lords had to come all this way expecting one of their sons' to marry the princess and end up having to be told the whole thing was off simply because the princess didn't want to do this, Elinor knew they wouldn't be happy and that it would cause a huge war between the clans. _I'm so sorry Merida, _Elinor thought, but she knew it wouldn't be enough for Merida to forgive her.

Merida frowned and followed her mother, pulling a strand of red hair out from under the headgear covering up her curly red hair.

* * *

"This place is huge," Gzilla whispered to his friends while marveling at the vast size of the Great Hall. "The movie seriously didn't do this place justice."

"I could see myself living here," Mephiles said as he nodded agreeably. "Although I would change the colors to something more... appealing." Seeing as how no one was even looking at them, not even giving a quick peek to see who was talking, Mephiles decided to float above the ground. He wasn't too high up, his head level was only to Gzilla's shoulder.

Jason chuckled at Mephiles' comment. He just had to ask what colors he prefered. "And what colors would it be?"

"Black and purple. Those colors are a perfect match and they'd give the room a gothic feel to it. Plus it's great with the whole outside feel. An old, ancient-looking castle."

"Since when did you become an interior designer?" Gzilla gave Mephiles an amused look as he asked. He couldn't picture Mephiles doing that sort of job.

"Since I came to this place."

Rolling his eyes at Mephiles' comment, Jason looked around him...well at what he could see. The whole place was crowded with people, all except the front of the room in front of three thrones and a bench. Fergus was sitting in the one close to the bench, which were seating the three triplet princes. Noticing that one of the guards had his mustache cut off on one side of his face, Jason chuckled, guessing the triplets must have cut the other one off like they had in the movie. He also managed to see the three lords, but only the backs of their heads. He wished they had a much better view of what would take place, but he didn't wanna get attention drawn to him and his friends. They were better off in the back. Noticing Wee Dingwall standing behind the huge warrior made Jason chuckle. _Poor little guy. At least he'll have something to be proud for a brieg moment, _Jason thought, knowing what will happen to him later on. As Elinor and Merida entered the room, everyone fell quiet and watched them.

Merida had to awkwardly waddle into the room, which wasn't a comfortable thing to do when it was nearly impossible to even do that. Relived to see an open throne, she quickly threw herself onto it. Glad to be sitting down, Merida sighed happily, but she wouldn't be for long. She had actually sat in Elinor's throne. Elinor gave her a look which basically told her to get up. Grunting in annoyance, Merida pushed herself off the seat and waddled over to the next throne and sat down. Catching some motion from way in the back, Merida spotted Jason waving at her, his friends with him. Unexpectedly, her heart skipped a beat and she blushed a little. She hadn't been expecting him to be here. _How did he manage ta get past the guards? s_he thought to herself. Then she remembered how the two guards in the room, Gordon and Martin, usually slept, so it wasn't that big of a shocker to her.

Seeing Jason waving, Gzilla leaned over to him. "What was all that talk about trying to blend in and not draw attention to ourselves? I seemed to have forgot" he whispered sarcastically.

"Oh like anyone else besides her is actually going to notice," Jason whispered back. Once Merida gave him a teeny smile and waved back briefly, he stopped. Wanting to see the lords introduce their sons, Jason led his friends to the side of the room that allowed them to actually see what was going on while still staying hidden in the back.

Merida felt a little bit better with Jason here and she found herself calmer. She didn't know why, but she just was. Then her father began to address the people. Well, he was trying to.

"So, here we are! The four clans! Uh...gathering...uh...fer..."

Elinor sighed in annoyance as she listened to her husband. He wasn't really great when it came to giving speeches. Exasperated by his slowness, Elinor decided to speed this up a bit. Getting out of her seat, she finished what Fergus was trying to say. "The presentation of the suitors!" She sat back down, satisfied that things would go by faster.

Not wanting to be upstaged by his wife, as well as make the people seem like he knew exactly what he was doing when he really didn't, Fergus quickly followed on from his wife. "The presentation of the suitors!" Hearing the crowds' cheers, Fergus continued. "Clan Macintosh!"

Stepping forward with his son, Lord Macintosh addressed Merida. "Your majesty, I present my heir and sire, who defended our land from the northern invaders and, with his own sword Stab Blooder, stabbed and vanquished thousands more!"

Young Macintosh looked at Merida, and in an attempt to impress her, he drew his sword and slashed the air with it to show off his skills before bringing it close to his chest. Looking at her seductively, he started making his little pecs bulge in and out.

Unfortunately for him, it had no effect on Merida, who wasn't impressed.

"Stab Blooder? And I thought the sword Sonic had in _The Black Knight _had a weird name," Gzilla whispered, chuckling at his own joke. That only got him shushed by Jason and Mephiles. Both of them didn't want to get persecuted by these people, so they had to keep a down-low profile.

"Clan MacGuffin!" Fergus shouted.

Stepping forward with his own son, Lord MacGuffin began to present him. "Your majesty, I present my eldest son, who scuttled the Viking war ships with his bare hands, and vanquished two thousand more."

Wanting to show his strength to Merida, Young MacGuffin got a log and snapped it with his bare hands. That got the crowd excited and cheering.

"Wow, lets see him try to rip a phone book in half for an encore," Gzilla said. Now that one actually made Mephiles snicker. The demon had to cover the lower part of his face so he wouldn't laugh too loudly. Jason smiled at that comment but tried not to laugh.

"Clan Dingwall!" Fergus shouted.

Lord Dingwall coughed, clearing his throat. Standing next to him was a humongous and muscular warrior. "I present me only son, who was besieged by ten thousand Romans."

Fergus looked at the warrior in amazement, pointing him out to Elinor. Even Merida was looking at the heavily-muscled man with surprise. _Maybe this whole thing marriage thing won't be so bad if he wins, _she thought to herself.

"He took out their whole army single handedly, with one arm. He was..." Noticing Wee wasn't even by him and that he was behind the warrior, Dingwall grabbed his son's arm. "Get out here boy," he said, pulling Wee Dingwall out from behind the warrior, revealing what the true son of Dingwall looked like to everyone.

Merida covered her face with the headgear as best as she could to hide her embarrassment.

Upon seeing Wee Dingwall, Gzilla tried to laugh as quietly as he could without being too loud. "Oh my god, he looks like Bubba J."

"With one arm, he was steering the ship, and with the other, he held his mighty sword and struck down a whole attacking fleet."

"Lies!" shouted someone from the crowd.

"That guy took the words right out of my mouth," Gzilla whispered, trying to imitate the voice of Dr. Robotnik from the cartoon _Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog_. While Mephiles didn't laugh, Jason chuckled. He found Dr. Robotnik's voice hilarious, mainly due to all the Youtube Poops he had watched featuring the evil doctor.

Looking around in the crowd for the person who said that, Dingwall called out to them. "What? I heard that! Aye! Say it to my face! Or are ya a scared sniffling jackanape? Afraid to muss yer pretty hair?"

"At least we have hair!" Macintosh said.

"And all our teeth!" MacGuffin joined in.

"If he was a wee bit closer, I could lob a caber at him, ye kin," Young MacGuffin said, his thick accent making it hard for everyone except his father to understand what he had even said. He felt lucky that his father could understand him. With everyone looking at him to figure out what he said, Young MacGuffin started getting very nervous. He didn't like being the center of attention. He was regretting to even have said anything.

"He's like freakin' Mushmouth from Fat Albert," Gzilla whispered while chuckling.

Both Jason and Mephiles shushed him again, seeing how the silence of the room would allow everyone to hear him.

Ater that awkward moment, Macintosh broke the silence by starting on Dingwall again. "And we don't hide under bridges, ya grumpy old troll!" Making everyone laugh with his comment.

Angered by the laughter coming from his expense, Dingwall glared at the two lords, who were laughing the loudest. "You wanna laugh, huh?" He turned to his son. "WEE DINGWALL!"

It was like a light switch had gone from off to the on position in Wee Dingwall's brain. Gone was the dopey look on his face, now replaced with a snarl as the scrawny teen leapt at Macintosh. As soon as he bit down on the lord's arm, an enormous brawl started which got everyone in the room involved... well, everyone but three people.

"FIGHT!" Gzilla shouted in enthusiasm. He wanted to run out into the sea of fighting and whip some serious butt, but Jason's grip on his arm prevented him from joining.

"No!" Jason said firmly.

"Why the hell not?!" Gzilla said. He was really starting to get tired of this 'keep a low profile' thing.

"Because people are gonna notice a six foot tall dinosaur fighting with dozens of other people."

"Well we're gonna get noticed just standing around here, so I think if we are going to be caught, it should be while we're fighting!"

"Just get down on the floor you idiots!" Mephiles shouted, throwing himself down as quick as he could. "I don't know about you two, but I sure as hell don't want to get caught and persecuted by these savages."

The both of them looked at Mephiles and then at each other. Mephiles had a good point. They joined him on the ground and waited for the brawl to come to an end, hoping no one noticed them, or worse, stepped or fell on them. Seeing that the others weren't looking at or paying any attention to him, Mephiles floated off the ground. He watched the fighting with amusement, finding it entertaining. Watching all these primitive human savages fight each other was, so far, the only enjoyment he had got ever since he came to this place.

Mephiles wasn't the only one enjoying this. Fergus laughed as the fight went on. He really didn't like any of the lords, and seeing them in a huge brawl made this day more the worthwhile to him. As Macintosh took a blow from Dingwall, Fergus erupted in laughter, but that soon ceased when Elinor started tapping his shoulder.

"Fergus, stop this."

Looking over at his wife, he saw both her and Merida weren't pleased one bit. "Aww come on Elinor, just fer a few more minutes," he pleaded.

"Now Fergus," Elinor said with a stern look.

Sighing, Fergus got up. He didn't understand why his wife wouldn't _want _this to continue. Although, it was starting to get old now. "Alright, everyone stop!" Fergus shouted, stopping the brawl dead in its tracks. "Now, that's all done! You've had yer go at each other, now show a little decorum. But no more fightin'!"

As he spoke, no one noticed the three mischievous princes sneak off their bench throne and grab a flail. Running out into the sea of people with the medieval weapon, they went right over to Lord Dingwall. Finding the fighting to be both entertaining and hilarious, they wanted to watch them start fighting again, so they smashed Dingwall's toe with the flail. As he screamed in pain, the triplets dashed back to their bench just as Dingwall was punched in the face, starting the fight all over again.

Angry that they were fighting once again, even after he told them to stop, Fergus decided that the only way for this to end was if he ended it himself. Taking a running start at the fighting crowd, Fergus leaped ontop of them and was pulled in.

Elinor had enough of all this nonsense. There wasn't any sense in this fight. As she rose from her throne, she showed no anger, no rage, nor nothing of the sort. As she calmly approached the fighting crowd, everyone in her path instantly stopped fighting. A path to the center of the room was made, which was where she found Fergus and the three lords fighting each other. She grabbed Fergus by his ear and the three lords by their shirts, and dragged them back to the front of the room.

"Sorry, my queen. I feel terrible. My humblest apologies," Macintosh said, holding his head down in shame.

"Sorry," Dingwall said.

"No disrespect," MacGuffin said.

Elinor ignored their apologies as she returned to her throne, ignoring even her husband's.

"Sorry, love. I...I didn't..." Fergus saw his wife look away in silence. "Yes dear." He went back to his throne, glaring at Dingwall as he punched his open palm. At least the reaction of fright Dingwall gave him was a teensy bit satisfying.

"Now then, where were we? Ah, yes," Elinor said, remembering what would have happened next if that stupid fight hadn't broke out. "In accordance with our laws, by the rights of our heritage, only the first born of each of the great leaders may be presented as champion."

"First born?" Merida repeated to herself quietly after hearing her mother. A scheme was quickly taking shape in her head.

"And thus, compete fer the hand of the princess of DunBroch. Ta win the fair maiden, they must prove their worth by feats of strength or arms in the games. It is customary for the challenge be determined by the princess herself."

This was perfect! With her scheme in mind, she quickly shouted her choice in excitement. "Archery! Archery!" A look from Elinor gave Merida the hint that she may have said that with too much enthusiasm. She didn't want her mother thinking she was up to something, so she repeated it again, this time in a calmer tone. "I choose archery."

"Let the games begin!" Elinor said to the crowd.

"WAIT!" Gzilla shouted from the back, getting everyone's attention turned to him. He grabbed a horrified Jason by the arm and started dragging him through the crowd of people to the front of the room, Mephiles following behind. The demon was wondering what G was up to.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jason hissed at Gzilla through a nervous smile. He had never been this terrified in his life. And he had fought Bagan, a horribly strong demonic monster, probably the strongest monster next to his adopted father.

"Putting you in this thing," Gzilla muttered. "Jason's a prince and he's also the first-born in his family!" he shouted to Elinor.

"I'm not the first born of any clan! Nor am I part of any clan!" Jason hissed. "Do you have any idea what they'll do to us if they find out that I'm not a real prince?"

"Nope, and I'm sure you don't know either." Gzilla kept pulling Jason through the crowd. They were wondering how on earth a giant reptile and a strange, floating creature managed to get into the castle undetected.

"Great, we're all going to die," Mephiles said to himself, knowing how grave the situation Gzilla had just gotten them into was. What was that stupid reptile thinking?!

Merida watched with a look of horror as Gzilla drug Jason in front of the thrones. She knew Jason wasn't real prince, nor was his adopted father an actual kind despite having the title of King of the Monsters. He wasn't even part of any clan, but she had to get her mother to let him join. She couldn't let her father and mother kill him because Gzilla lied about him being a prince. _Why is G doing this ta him? _she thought. She had seen Jason not Gzilla get into the huge brawl when it first started, knowing Jason probably didn't want anything giving them away to everyone here. This must be the reptile's form of revenge for not being allowed to fight. _How mean!_

Elinor, as well as Fergus, watched the reptilian creature bring a human to the front, followed by a strange-looking floating creature. Like everyone else, she wondered how they even got in. "Um..." She had no idea what to even say as she looked at them. "Which one of you is Jason?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I...I am," Jason said hesitantly. He hated how he was now forced into this against his will. _G probably did this cuz I wouldn't let him fight! I need to remember to get him back after this is all over, _Jason angrily thought to himself. "My name is Jason Gojira from...the Clan Gojira." He really hoped they bought this.

"I've never seen such an...unusual clothing assortment on a person before," Elinor said while looking at his shirt, finding the design on it to be strange in appearance.

"I get that a lot."

"I don't remember inviting Clan Gojira to this. I don't even think I've heard _of_ a Clan Gojira."

Wanting to help Jason out, Merida spoke up in his defense. "You sent an invitation to Clan Gojira. I was with you when ya wrote out the invitation. You mean ya don't remember mother?"

Not wanting everyone to think of her as a forgetful queen, Elinor began to harder. That's when she started believing she actually did sent the clan a letter. "Oh... yes, yes I do remember. Thank you Merida."

Fergus couldn't remember a Clan Gojira either, but since his wife apparently sent them an invite, there must be one.

"We aren't from around... here," Jason said.

"Is um... one of those creatures yer father?" Elinor asked.

"No."

"His father couldn't be here because he's currently off on a campaign, fighting off monsters. You see, he's the King of the Monsters and he goes out to fight monsters all across the land," Gzilla said calmly. "He sent me in his place since I'm his most trusted knight."

"Well, his father needs ta be here in order fer him ta compete. We can't just have anyone claimin' ta be a prince just so he can lie his way inta marryin' the princess," Elinor said. "So unless ya can manage to magically get him here, ya can't enter."

"I saw his father," Merida said, causing everyone to turn in her direction. "I saw them in the forest a copule of days ago. Prince Jason's father came here and dropped them off. He said he had ta go fight some foul beast that was far from here and couldn't stay. Since this happened on my free day, he didn't have any indication that I was a princess, but he did tell me ta tell you that Jason was here to compete fer me hand."

"Then where have they been fer the past couple of days?" Elinor looked at her daughter, hoping this wasn't an attempt to halt the marriage.

"Well, since he has two weird lookin' creatures with him, he didn't wanna scare none of us so he stayed in the forest."

"Weird lookin'?" Gzilla said. "I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."

The crowd of people talked amongst each other. That did seem like a good reason.

"Is he the one ya took up with to Fire Falls?" Fergus asked her. Everyone looked at her, amazed she climbed the Crone's Tooth.

"Yes."

"Ah, so that's the brave lad." Turning to Elinor, he continued. "Let 'im join Elinor. He's got the stuff ta compete. Merida even said she met his father and got confirmation."

Mephiles was getting both nervous and annoyed by this whole discussion. Either Jason was allowed to participate or they would kill him for being an imposter. The suspense was killing him. Heck, he could just bring Godzilla here in the castle, but that would kill everyone inside in the process. "Is he in or not?" Mephiles asked impatiently, trying to control the annoyance in his tone.

"I am allowing Jason ta participate in the games," Elinor said, although she had no idea why she was doing this, but something inside her said that Jason checked out and it was okay for him to join considering he was the first born of the leader of his clan.

Despite most of the crowd's cheers, the three lords, as well as their sons, weren't happy about this decision at all. _They _had never heard of a Clan Gojira before, but they couldn't do anything because whatever the king and queen said goes, so they just had to accept it.

"Alright, with that matter settled with, now let the games begin!"

Jason looked at Merida and gave her a smile of relief, mouthing a 'thank you' to her.

Smiling back, Merida mouthed 'no problem' to him.

* * *

_Castle Green_

Out on the nice and green grassy field close to the castle was where the Highland Games were going to be held. Everything was getting set up and ready for the four suitors to compete for Merida's hand. As the archery targets were getting set up, Hubert, Hamish, and Harris were sneaking over to a plate of tarts ontop of a barrel. Upon seeing their nanny, Maudie, near the food, they hid under the barrel, standing on each others' shoulders. Successfully fooling the maid by inching away from her, the boys successfully got the plate and run off with it, still wearing the barrel. Noticing this, Maudie start to chase after them.

Seated at her throne, Merida had managed to sit by her father. On Fergus' right was Elinor, and beside her were the triplets. They were happily eating the tarts they had stolen. Merida watched the lords' sons go over to their respected targets and get their archery equipment, but mainly she watched Jason. Although she couldn't hear Jason and Gzilla talking, it looked as though Jason was showing how angry he was about what Gzilla did to him in the castle while Mephiles held his bow and arrow case. Turning to her father, she smiled at him. "I think this is gonna be excitin'."

"Glad ya think so darlin'," Fergus said.

_Excitin' indeed, _Merida thought, moving her archery equipment with her foot back behind her throne. With her plan in mind, all she had to do was wait for everyone to finish shooting. She wasn't too worried about the lords' sons making a bulls-eye. They would be lucky enough to even hit the target. A she looked at Jason again, she didn't know if he could get a bulls-eye or not. He looked like he could either way, but even if he did, she would still go through with her plan. She didn't want to get married to someone she partly knew, and in the three other princes' case, she especially didn't want to get married to someone she didn't even know at all. As she watched Jason, she wondered what he was telling Gzilla.

* * *

"I have no idea how the hell I even got in this thing without anyone finding out I'm not a real prince, but what I do know is that after this is over I _will _get you back for this," Jason said angrily to Gzilla.

"Oh come on Mr. Grumpy, lighten up will ya? We're all still alive and no one knows about our little fib. Plus I got you in the competition. How exciting is that?"

"I've never done archery in my life!"

"Then it's a good thing you probably won't even get the chance to shoot cuz Merida'll probably go through with her little plan after Wee gets a bulls-eye."

"Then why did you go through all that trouble if you knew I wouldn't even get the chance?! Now, if Mephiles would have done this, I'd have understood because he fell asleep through all of the movie and didn't know what would happen, but you, you knew it was gonna happen!"

"You should have let me join in the fight," Gzilla said with his arms crossed on his chest.

"URGH!" Jason roared, but Mephiles calmed him down, giving him his bow and the arrow he would be using. "Oh come on, this shouldn't be that bad. I'm sure you can do this, I mean, it doesn't look too hard," Mephiles said as he patted his shoulder.

"Isn't that what you said when you tried to skip that stone across the lake before you knew how hard it actually was?"

Pausing for a moment, Mephiles finally responded. "Touch," he said as he patted the teen's shoulder again.

* * *

Once everything was ready, Fergus announced the commencement of the games. "It's time!"

"Archers, to yer marks!" Elinor said.

"Aye! Archers, to...to yer marks!"

"And may the lucky arrow find its target!"

As the four suitors began to get ready to shoot, the crowd cheered.

"Oi! Get on with it!" Fergus shouted impatiently.

First up was Young MacGuffin. With all eyes set on him, he felt more nervous than he had been back in the castle. Taking a deep breath to relax himself, he pulled back on his bow's string and shot his arrow. Unfortunately, his arrow hit the edge of the target. Sighing in disappointment, he looked down. His father was not going to be pleased about that.

Seeing Young MacGuffin's miss, Merida turned to her father. "I bet he wishes he was tossin' cabers."

"Or holdin' up bridges," Fergus followed up with a chuckle.

Hearing both her husband and her daughter make such childish remarks, Elinor simply scoffed at them and continued watching.

With his turn being next, Young Macintosh quickly drew his bow string back in a dramatic pose before sending his arrow speeding towards the target. It was to his dismay that his arrow didn't hit the bulls-eye, but instead, was just a few inches away from it. "Nooo! Aaahh!" he shouted angrily.

"At least you hit the target!" Macintosh shouted to his son in an attempt to try and comfort him.

A tantrum wasn't the only thing Young Macintosh threw, he also threw his bow straight at the ground while Merida watched with disgust.

"Oh, that's attractive," she said sarcastically.

The next thing he did was throw his bow right into the crowd. A few seconds later, a hand raised up, holding onto his bow and someone shouted they got it.

Turning to her father, she started to riff the spoiled teen. "Good arm," she said.

"And such lovely flowing locks," Fergus joked as he brushed his hair with his hand.

"Fergus," Elinor said, having quite enough of them insulting the lords' sons.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Up next was Wee Dingwall. He hadn't even realized it was his turn yet due to being so preoccupied with strumming his bow string. The moment laughter reached his ears was when he finally realized it was his turn. He put the arrow into his bow, but now found it hard to hold the bow and aim in the right direction.

"Oh, wee lamb," Merida commented. She did feel a little bit bad for him, but it was only for a brief moment.

Wee was still trying to get his arrow to stay in the correct place he wanted. Fergus was starting to get annoyed and frustrated by this. "Oh, come on! Shoot, boy!" he shouted. Startled by Fergus' shout, Wee accidentally shot his arrow, which struck the bulls-eye dead center. The crowd roared in excitement and cheered for the scrawny lad.

"Well done! Well done!" Dingwall happily cheered to his son before dancing around the other lords in victory. Getting in front of MacGuffin and Macintosh, Dingwall bent over and grabed the back end of his kilt. "Feast yer eyes!" he laughed, lifting up his kilt to reveal a horrible and disgusting sight for the two lords. The sight was so horrible it caused them to look away in disgust, cough, and gag, not necessarily in that order.

Having saw what Dingwall had shown the lords, Gzilla closed his eyes and shook his head in disapproval. "There are just some things human eyes were never ever meant to see, and that was just one of them."

Turning to Elinor, Fergus was shocked about Wee Dingwall winning. "Well, that's just grand now, isn't it? Guess who's comin' ta dinner?"

"Fergus! Jason still has a chance ta win this if he makes a bulls-eye and beats Wee in the tie breaker," Elinor said.

Turning to Merida, Fergus continued his rant. "By the way, I hope fer yer sake that Jason gets a bulls-eye and wins the tie breaker, unless ya like bein' called Lady Ding-" Fergus was face to face with one of his deerhounds.

Merida was out on the field, her headgear off, and her curly red hair flowing in the breeze that had just kicked up. With her own archery equipment in hand, Merida stood in front of Young MacGuffin's target, looking at the crowd defiantly. "I am Merida, first born descendant of Clan DunBroch, and I'll be shootin' fer my own hand!"

Horrified by what she was just now witnessing, Elinor muttered to herself. "What are ya doin'?"

Just as Merida started to take aim with her bow, something was restricting the movement in her arms. It was the dress. It was so tight it wouldn't let her arm stretch back the string of her bow to fire an arrow. "Christ, this dress!" she grunted, trying to make it possible for her to move her arms. After struggling with it for a few seconds, Merida bent over, causing her dress to rip at the back and arms, allowing her to finally move her arms.

Jason watched her do that in amazement. "That was totally way more hotter here than it was in CGI." Luckily no one except his friends heard him, which in response, caused them to give him weird looks.

Merida hit the target's bulls-eye with ease before proceeding to Young Macintosh's target.

"Merida!" Elinor shouted.

Ignoring her mother, Merida got another bulls-eye and moved on to Wee's target.

"Merida, stop this!" Elinor said, now getting out of her seat.

The next arrow Merida shot flew through the air, slicing straight through Wee's arrow and split it in two. Walking over to Jason's arrow-less target, she felt a little bad for what she was about to do to him. He hadn't even fired an arrow yet, but she couldn't take any chances since he might miss. _Sorry in advance Jason, _she said in her head.

Elinor tried to get to her daughter as fast as she could, but she saw Merida preparing her fourth arrow for firing. "Don't you dare loose another arrow!"

Merida ignored her mother once again and pulled the arrow back to her cheek.

"Merida, I forbid it!"

Releasing the arrow, she watched it head straight for the target's bulls-eye. The lords watched this in horror and disbelief, Fergus watched in shock, and Jason and his friends watched in stunned silence with the lords' sons. The arrow pierced the bulls-eye. She had done it. She'd gotten four bulls-eyes in a row. Feeling proud of herself, Merida smirked.

"Woah...," Gzilla said after it was over and turned to the three other suitors. "She just schooled all you guys." Ignoring their glares of hate they gave him, he continued. "She even schooled him," he said while pointing at Jason, "and he didn't even shoot anything."

Angered beyond belief, Elinor finally made it over to her daughter. She was too late to stop her, but she sure was gonna punish Merida big time for this. She jerked Merida around, forcing her disobedient daughter to face her just in time to see the smirk on Merida's face dissolve into a scowl.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

**A/N: **Me: I hope you enjoyed that. I think I have to change the rating to T because of the swearing, but you should still continue reading it. There won't be that many really bad words in it.

Gzilla: Seems like some characters need some soap in the mouth. XD

Me: And your's is one of them. -.-

Gzilla: It's not too often... Anyways, find out what happens to Merida when she runs away to a wi-"

Old Woman: Woodcarver!

Gzilla: Whatever... *rolls eyes* A woodcarver's cottage with Jason, me and Mephiles dragged along for the ride in order to find something to change her mother's mind on the marriage.

Me: See you next chapter :) Remember to review and tell me what you think of it.


	4. Chapter 3: The Spell to Change Fate

Me: Here's chapter 3.

Gzilla: Nothing else to say?

Me: Nope. Copyrights are the same as the last chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Elinor dragged Merida by the arm forcefully up the stairs to the tapestry room. Out of all the rebellious and disrespectful things Merida had ever done, this one topped them all. Elinor wondered how she was able to contain all her anger when she should have been unloading it out onto Merida then and there was beyond her. Maybe she had more control over her emotions than she had thought before. Once they were at the tapestry room door, Elinor used her free hand to open the door. With the door open, she basically threw Merida into the room and slammed the door behind her when she entered. "I don't believe you! I've just about had enough of ya, lass!" she shouted.

Merida had managed to not fall after being forcefully thrown into the room. "You're the one that wants me to—!" Merida protested, but was interrupted by Elinor.

"You just embarrassed them! You embarrassed me!"

"I followed the rules!"

"You didn't even let a prince who comes from a clan I didn't even know I sent an invitation to fire his arrow! His father fights _monsters! _There's no tellin' how mad he'll be when he finds out about this!"

"Jason's father probably won't care!"

"You don't know what you've done!"

"I don't care how—"

"There'll be fire and sword if it's not set right," Elinor said with a grave look. She did not want this kingdom to be dragged into war against four clans, especially with one who's leader kills monsters.

"Just listen!" Merida said, basically begging for Elinor to listen.

"I am the queen! You listen to me!"

"Oh! This is so unfair!"

"Huh?! Unfair?!" Elinor was surprised that her daughter would even say that. She may have just caused a war and she thinks it's unfair for her to be punished because she just doesn't want to get married. The nerve!

Grabbing her sword, Merida pointed the tip at Elinor, using it like a pointer. "You were never there fer me! This whole marriage is what you want! Do ya ever bother to ask what I want? No! Ya walk around telling me what to do, what not to do! Trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not gonna be like you!"

"Ach! Yer actin' like a child!"

"And yer a beast! That's what you are!" Merida shouted. She then pointed the tip of her sword at the family tapestry of her family Elinor had been working on.

"Merida!" Elinor said. _What is she doin'? _Elinor thought. _Please let it not be what I think she's gonna do._

"I will never be like you!" She stabs the tip of the sword into the tapestry just above where Merida is holding onto Elinor's hand.

"No! Stop that!"

"I'd rather die than be like you!" Bringing down the sword's tip, Merida slices the tapestry, creating a slash over where she was holding her mother's hand.

Shocked at what she had just witnessed, Elinor looked at the ruined tapestry in sadness and surprise. Then she grew angry. "You are a princess!" She said, advancing on her daughter who was now backing away in fear. "I expect you to act like one!" Snatching and pulling Merida's bow away from her hand, Elinor throws it into the fire.

Eyes wide open in sadness at what Elinor had just done, Merida shoves her mom out of the way before bursting into tears. She cried and sobbed as she ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Merida! Merida!" Guilt instantly flowed through her body as she hurriedly reached into the fireplace and grabbed the bow. Luckily she had gotten it before the flames to could it too badly. Looking at the burnt bow, she began feeling more worse. "Oh no. What have I done?" She began weeping on the bow, realizing that Merida was right. She was a beast who wanted to control her life. She prayed that Merida would make it back safely and that she could find someway to make this up to her.

* * *

Many of the people were still at the Castle Green. Jason, Gzilla, and Mephiles didn't want to stand around down there and listen to everyone argue about what trouble Merida had caused and all the fighting that would soon follow. Managing to sneak away from everyone, the group of friends went to the castle. Jason knew Merida would probably need someone to comfort her. He knew Elinor was going to make her run out of the castle crying. His thoughts on whether Elinor was right to do what she was doing were interrupted by Mephiles.

"I wonder how Fergus is gonna calm them all down. Everyone seemed pretty ticked before we snuck off."

"He's going to bring them back into the Great Hall and entertain them by singing and dancing," Jason answered him. They were at the path leading to the castle.

"Oh my god, we have got to stay around here and see that! That's gotta be freaking hilarious."

"Lol, it was," Gzilla said.

"You saw him dance and sing? How?"

"Well, it's cuz I managed to stay awake through the entire movie."

"Frag you," Mephiles growled.

"Knock it off you two knuckleheads. I think I hear something," Jason said. They went quiet as the sound Jason was referring to got louder and closer. It sounded like a girl crying. "Merida."

Laughing, Mephiles said, "What, did your 'Merida Senses' tell you she's coming or something?"

"Just call it a hunch."

True to his word, Merida burst out of the castle doors, crying and sobbing as she ran to the stables to get her horse. She needed to get away from it all.

Wanting to try and make her feel a little bit better, Jason started running after her. As Gzilla and Mephiles followed him, Gzilla tried to talk him out of following. "Dude, she looks like she wants to be alone. Most chicks want that whenever they're emotional, so I think we should just stay her and let her get over it herself. I _would _like to see Fergus dance and sing and stuff."

"That, and out of all of us, you're the only one who seems to actually care about if she's alright or not," Mephiles added.

Gzilla sighed as Jason continued to run after her. Realizing he wasn't going to stop for anything, he turned to Mephiles. "Looks like we're coming along for the ride."

"Why can't we just stay here and let him go with her by himself?" Mephiles asked.

"Because we're his friends and we should stay with him. We're like The Three Muskateers, all for one and one for all."

"I guess you're right. Plus this movie seems to be interesting since I've been forced to live through it, so I wanna see what happens next."

Hearing them wanting to stay with him, Jason smiled. "That's the spirit. Thanks for staying with me through all this."

"Dude, no problem. We love adventures, even if we are just following the path of a movie," Gzilla said.

"That, and the fact it would probably get boring just watching Fergus dance around after some time," Mephiles said. "But mostly because you're our friend." The three of them came into the stable just as Merida was getting on Angus' back.

"Merida," Jason said softly, looking at her.

Hearing someone say her name, she wiped her eyes and saw it was Jason. "What do you want?" she said with a sniffle before wiping her nose on the sleeve of her dress.

"I came here because I wanted to be with you, like, I wanna try and make you feel better," Jason said. He caught what he said at the beginning and managed to change it to make it seem like he wasn't asking her out or hitting on her.

With tears pouring out of her eyes, not as hard or as fast as they were before though, Merida wiped them as she stared at him. "If you can make me mom understand why I don't want ta get married and why I don't want ta be like her, that'll make me feel better." Without saying another word, she rode off on Angus and went to the forest. They could hear her crying more now as she rode away.

Looking at Jason, Gzilla patted his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry dude, but she's one of those girls who just wants to be alo—"

"Grow bigger. We're going after her," Jason interrupted.

"Jason, she obviously doesn't want us to follow—"

"I want to be with her when she goes on this journey, okay?" Jason said as he looked at Gzilla with determination. "Please G, just... just take me to her." He gave G big, sad eyes.

"Oh please don't do the sad puppy eyes. You know how I can't stand seeing you like that."

Jason continued the look.

Sighing, Gzilla finally gave in. "Fine, fine." Growing twelve feet in height, Gzilla lowered his upper body close to the ground. "Hop on and hang on. I don't know if I can catch up to her, but damnit I'm gonna try."

Jason and Mephiles climbed onto his back and held onto a dorsal plate as Gzilla took off into the forest as fast as he could. Looking over his shoulder at Mephiles, he was surprised to not hear any groaning or complaining. "No complaints from you Mephiles? I'm surprised."

"Just keep running or we'll lose her. Then we'll be hearing _him _groan and complain," Mephiles said.

"Right. We can't have that. It'll drive us up the freakin' wall." As Gzilla continued running through the forest, a Will o' the Wisp appeared, but Gzilla couldn't stop in time, so he barreled through it. Luckily for them, a trail of them appeared despite his rude action, leading them to Merida and Angus.

The sound of another pair of footfalls stopped Merida's crying. Wondering what could be making the sound, she looked around and saw Jason and Mephiles riding on the back of a much bigger Gzilla. Looking up at Jason, she was surprised he had followed her. "What are ya doin'?"

"I told you I wanted to be with you and that I'd make you feel better, and nothing on this planet is going to stop me from doing that," Jason replied.

A smile came out on Merida's face, stopping her tears and cheering her up a little bit. Before she could say or think about anything, both Angus and Gzilla screeched to a sudden halt, sending their riders sailing off them and crashing onto the ground. Merida rubbed her body where she felt pain and looked up at her horse. "Angus..."

Jason and Mephiles got back up, both of them giving Gzilla angry glares. "Dude, what the hell?" Jason said before helping Merida get back on her feet. That's when they saw Angus acting weird, as well as some large rectangular stones standing upright.

Angus was bucking around outside the area where they were were and basically was acting wild while Gzilla said nothing as he gazed at the enormous stones. Mephiles, Jason, and Merida looked around them, seeing more of the enormous upright stones surrounding them in a complete circle. "What is this place?" Jason asked, walking over to one of the stones.

"I don't know," Merida said, also looking at the stones. "I've never been to this part of the forest before."

"They look like a ring of stones. Maybe that's what this place is called, The Ring of Stones," Mephiles said.

"This place looks ancient and old, that's for sure," Gzilla remarked. "I'm getting some bad vibes from this place. Angus must be sensing the same thing I am."

Jason walked away from Merida and Mephiles over to where the stones curved around. Like G, he also felt vibes from this place. Hearing a strange noise, Jason walked closer to one of the stones until a Wisp appeared out of thin air, right in his face. Taken by surprise, Jason yelped and fell on his behind, scooting away from the Wisp until he realized what it was. Seeing everyone staring at him, then at the Wisp, he spoke. "Slagging thing came out of nowhere and took me by surprise."

Chuckling, Merida came over to Jason and helped him up. "It's only a Will o' the Wisp. They say these little guys help people find their fates." Before she could get a better look, it disappeared. A few seconds after that, a whole trail of them appeared, leading straight into the forest on the other side of the stones. "I guess we go this way." Merida turned to Angus and motioned for him to come, even calling out his name as she motioned for him.

Angus shook his head, refusing to come, but he did trot around the outer area of the stones.

"Maybe you have a superstitious horse?" Jason suggested.

"Maybe if he sees me go he'll follow," Gzilla said. He shrunk back down to six feet and started to walk in the inner ring the stones made. Making it over to the others, Gzilla looked at Angus with them.

"See, G wasn't too scared ta come over. Come on Angus, it'll be okay," Merida said.

Whinnying, Angus hesitantly walked into the inner area. Looking around as he trotted over, Angus was finally relieved to be by Merida's side again. He didn't like this place one bit, but at least the Wisps would lead them away from this place. He had no idea why he didn't like it here, but since Jason's reptilian friend felt the same thing he did, at least he knew he wasn't crazy.

With Jason and Merida in front of everyone, they led the group on the Wisp trail. The further into the forest they went in, the more darker and creepier things got. The forest also started to get a more ancient feeling to it, like no one had been here in a long time. The gray clouds in the sky didn't help lighten the area any, in fact, they made the trail even more spookier. Once they saw a nearby small cottage, the Wisp trail ended right at the door.

"Why did the Wisps bring us to this place?" Merida wondered aloud.

Mephiles felt something here. A presence of some sort. Closing his eyes, Mephiles started clearly detecting the spiritual and mystical presence of a magical entity nearby. It was coming from inside the cottage in fact. That sort of sensory-detection was another extension of his demon powers. Opening his eyes, Mephiles saw that no one had moved any or went to the cottage yet. Curious as to what magical being could be inside, Mephiles began to float towards the door.

The group wasn't so sure about going inside, but when they saw Mephiles just start to float over without any hesitation, Merida decided to follow him. If the Wisps brought her here, it had to be for a purpose, and she wasn't the one to deny following fate. Not wanting to be left behind, Jason quickly followed Merida, which caused G and Angus to follow closely. Once they reached the door, Merida turned to Angus. "Angus, you stay here."

Angus nodded as he lowered himself onto the ground. He didn't want Merida to be harmed by whatever could be in there, but since Jason and his friends were with her, he felt much better. At least they could easily defend her if something did happen inside.

Lowering himself to the ground, Mephiles reached for the doorknob. He didn't want to reveal that he was a demon to whatever was inside there just yet. He guessed the magical creature would try and deny having magic of any sort so when it would try that, Mephiles would reveal himself to be a demon, which would hopefully get the entity to reveal itself on accident. Also, if it tried to attack them, he could take it by surprise.

Jason noticed Mephiles wasn't floating as the demon went to turn the knob. Mephiles never did that reluctantly. _Something's up,_ he thought to himself. "Mephiles, why aren't you floating? You never walk."

Mephiles didn't know if he should tell the others about what he detected inside. Most likely they would freak out and not even want to go in. "I'm taking a break from floating, you know, to stretch my legs out and get some use in them. Am I not allowed to do that?" Mephiles opened the door, which caused a little bell inside to ring.

As everyone entered, Jason knew Mephiles was acting weird, which meant either he was up to something or he knew something everyone else didn't, so he decided to have his guard up and would be careful. Upon entering, they saw an elderly woman sitting at a table carving into some wood.

"Oh, look around. You holler if you see anything you like. Everything is half off," the woman said, not even looking up from her work.

"Uh...who are you?" Merida asked. Everyone was looking at her.

"Just a humble woodcarver." The woman looked up and saw the group looking at her.

"Um... I don't understand," Merida said.

"She's a woodcarver who is in turn humble. How hard is that to understand?" Gzilla said.

Merida gave him an irritated look before looking back at the woman, seeing that she was still looking at them.

"My, my what an unusual group we have here today. A handsome boy, his lass, a..." she tried to figure out just what Gzilla was, coming up with something a short moment later. "a wingless dragon—"

"Hey lady, I ain't a wingless dragon, I'm a dinosaur," Gzilla interrupted. He hated being mistaken for a dragon.

Looking at the woman while blushing, Merida nervously laughed. "Um... me and him," she motioned to herself and Jason, "aren't um... together... heh. "She was feeling uncomfortable by what the woman had said. Looking at Jason, she saw he looked nervous too.

"Um, yeah, me and her, not a thing."

Merida's feelings considering Jason were so scrambled up, she didn't even know what to think anymore. Thankfully, the woman didn't seem too interested in continuing that discussion. In fact, she seemed really interested in Mephiles.

"Hmmm, what an unusual creature you are." She got out of her seat and started to approach them, mainly Mephiles. She wanted to get a much closer look at this one. Something about him made her curious, like she had seen or knew of something that was like him from a time long ago.

Feeling creeped out by the woman getting closer, Mephiles backed away a bit. "Don't get close to me and don't touch me. That's my policy for strangers." Feeling an increase in the magical presence when the woman was cloer, Mephiles determined she was the magical entity.

"Mephiles, be nice," Jason said before looking at the woman. "I'm sorry. Don't mind him, he's... prickly sometimes. No pun intended."

"Better not have been or else it would have sucked," Gzilla muttered to himself with a snicker. As he and the others started looking around, all he saw was wood carvings of bears. "Why are there so many wooden bears?"

"Because they're interesting ta me," the old woman said. She watched Mephiles carefully. Something about that one seemed different than the others to her. She just couldn't place her finger on what that thing was. It was unusual that he didn't have a mouth though he could still talk.

Jason and Merida were looking at the woman and then at the many wood carvings. "Why would the wisps lead us here to a woodcarvin' cottage? What could possibly be here that'll change my fate?" she whispered to him.

"Maybe they want you to get something nice for your mother. Like a peace offering," he whispered back.

Merida gave him a weird look. "My fate is ta buy me mum a wooden bear?"

"I don't know, you asked me and I gave you my best answer." He couldn't give her the real answer. She had to figure it out on her own.

Turning away to look at something, she saw something she'd never thought she'd ever see. There was a wooden broom sweeping the floor all by itself. "Jason," she said, nudging his side with her elbow. She pointed the out broom to him and then looked back to the woodcarver. "Yer broom!" That got Gzilla and Mephiles' attention on the broom, seeing it move.

With a quick snap of the woodcarver's fingers, the broom fell to the ground lifelessly.

Merida pointed at it. "It was sweepin' by itself!"

"That's ridiculous!" the woman said, returning to her table to finish her work. "Wood can't be imbued with magical property. I should know, I'm a wi...whistler...of wood!" She caught herself just in time. She almost gave her secret away.

Mephiles walked over to Jason and Merida. Tugging on Jason's arm, Mephiles got his attention. "Jason, she's a witch. I can sense her magical properties."

"She's a witch?" Merida said out loud. A little bit too loud. Gzilla joined them in looking at the woodcarver.

"There's no witch her lass. Someone must be tellin' ya a lie." She was looking a little nervous.

Remembering the broom sweeping itself, Gzilla commented on that. "And I suppose brooms just come to life and sweep up floors by themselves, right Broom-Hilda?"

"I haven't the faintest idea of what yer talkin' about lad."

Spotting a stuffed crow in one part of the room, he went over to it to have a closer look. Feeling compelled to touch it, he reached out.

Noticing him do this, the woodcarver spoke to him. "That's stuffed."

"It looks so life-like though." Jason reached out with his index finger to poke it, but all of a sudden, it sprang into motion and snaped at his finger with its beak. Jason, startled by that, moved back and gasped, causing everyone to look in his direction.

"Stay off the crow!" the bird said to him.

"Holy crap that thing just talked!"

"See what else I can do! La-la-la-la-la—" The crow's singing was ceased by the snap of the woodcarver's fingers, which causeed the broom to lift up into the air and knock the crow off its perch where it proceeded to sweep it up off the floor.

Turning to the woman, Merida pointed at her. "Mephiles was right, you are a witch!"

"Woodcarver," the woman said with a smile.

Merida was happy beyond words. "That's why the Wisps led us to you!"

"Woodcarver," the woman said again, this time working on her wooden bear carving on her table.

"You'll change my fate!"

"Woodcarver." The woman showed them her massive stockpile of wooden carvings.

"You see, it's my mother."

"I'm not a witch! Too many unsatisfied customers!"

"No, you are a witch," Mephiles said defiantly. He floated up into the air in front of the woman's eyes. "They might not be able to detect the magic that flows through your body, but I sure as hell can." The woman said nothing back to him as he glared at her.

Picking itself up off the floor, the crow flew over to the witch and landed on her shoulder. The witch had a little stare-down with Mephiles while the others watched in silence, making them really uncomfortable. Moments passed before the witch broke the silence. "I shoulda known you were a demon the moment ya walked inta my store." She pointed to his face with her finger. "What happened to your mouth?"

"Things happen when you run it. Now if we're done with secrets, why don't you just give this girl what she wants and we'll be on our merry little way."

"I guess ya haven't learned that lesson yet, have ya? If you're not gonna buy anything, get out!" She started to advance towards the group, causing them to back up a bit.

"No, the Wisps led me here!" Merida protested.

"I don't care!" The witch shouted. With the snap of her fingers, all the knives in the cottage floated into the air and aimed themselves right at the group, advancing towards them like the witch was. "Get out! Shoo! Get! Be gone with ya!"

Jason got in front of Merida, preparing to use his body to shield her if the knives should get any closer while they backed out of the cottage. Merida gently shoved Jason out of the way as they were nearing the door. "I'll buy it all!" she shouted.

The knives stop getting closer, as did the witch. "What...what's that?"

"Every carvin'."

The knives pointed away from the group, their bladed tips pointing at the floor. "And how are ya goin' ta pay for that?" The knives shot back up, returning to pointing at the group again.

"With this." Merida took off her necklace and showed it to the witch.

"Ooh, my! Lovely, that is!"

"That'll set up for months," the crow told the witch.

The knives droped to the floor as the witch made her way over to Merida. She tried to grab it, but Merida had much faster reflexes than she did, and pulled it away from her grasp.

"Every carving, and one spell," Merida said again, reinforcing the deal she was about to make.

"Are you sure ya know what yer doin'?"

"I want a spell ta change me mum. That will change my fate."

"Done!" Grabbing the necklace, the witch cleared her way through the group and went outside, motioning for everyone to follow her.

"Where are ya goin'? What are ya doin'?" Merida asked the questions which were on everyone's mind as they followed the witch out of the cottage and then back to its door.

"Never conjure where ya carve, very important." With the snap of her fingers, the witch opened the door, revealing the place had changed from a woodcarver's house to a witch's. "The last time I did this was for a prince," she said as she led everyone back inside and over to a black cauldron. As she got the ingredients she needed, the crow commented on the prince. "Easy on the eye. Fantastic."

"He demanded I give him the strength of ten men, and he gave me this," the witch said, showing them all a silver coin with the image of two axes crossing over each other on it.

"Nice coin. Would go nice for my coin collection," Mephiles said.

Gzilla elbowed the demon, telling him to shut up in a silent manner.

"What?" Mephiles looked at Gzilla angrily.

"You know what."

After they were done, the witch continued. "For a spell. A spell that would change his fate."

"Did he get what he was after?" Merida asked.

"Oh! Yes! And made off with an especially attractive mahogany cheese board."

"What would a prince want with a mahogany cheese board?" Gzilla wondered out loud.

"For cheese of course," Mephiles said.

The witch put in the finished potion in the cauldron. After brewing it for a moment, the witch grabed some metal prongs. "Now, lets see what we have here." Using the prongs, the witch fished out what appeared to be an average-looking tart, showing Merida after it cooled down.

"Uh...a cake?" Merida asked, looking at it. She thought it would be something more than... well a tart.

"You don't want it?"

"Yes! I want it!" After taking it, Merida looked at the witch. "Yer sure if I give this ta me mum, it will change my fate?"

"Oh, trust me! It'll do the trick, dearie," the witch said with a wink. She watched the group walk out of her cottage. "Expect delivery of your purchase within a fortnight." As they walk off, the witch suddenly remembered something. "Oh. Oh! What was that thing about the spell?" she asked herself.

Hearing something about a spell from the witch, Merida and the others turned around. "Did you say something..." but to their astonishment, the cottage and the witch had completely disappeared into thin air, "about...the spell?"

"Woah, now that's creepy," Gzilla said, the others agreeing with him with nods. Merida walked back to Angus with the tart in hand. "I really hope she didn't gyp me," she said as she climbed on Angus' back.

Looking at each other, Gzilla and Jason debated silently whether they should tell Merida what would happen when she gave that tart to her mother, but they decided against it. "Yeah, we hope so too," Jason said.

"Eh, if she did gyp ya, we can always come back here and settle the matter. Then after talking, we level this place to the ground," Mephiles said calmly as he floated over to them.

"Um... alright then," Merida said, wishing she really hadn't heard that. Merida then turned to Jason. "You can ride back to the castle with me if ya want," Merida asked him. Her feelings were scrambling around inside her again. She just wished they'd make up their mind about Jason already because she couldn't stand it anymore. Either she liked him as a friend or something more. "Ya know...cuz I don't think G wants ta carry ya back, and I'm sure Angus would be glad ta do it instead."

"She's got that right, boy. Get on the horse," Gzilla said. "I would tell Mephiles to go with you, but I think Merida has spent enough personal time with him already."

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Mephiles waited for Gzilla to finish growing to twelve feet before climbing onto his back.

"I guess that means I'm coming," Jason said with a nervous smile. Jason tried to climb onto Angus, but was having a difficult time. Merida helped him by grabbing his hand and pulling him on.

"Hang on, it's gonna be a bumpy ride," Merida said with a chuckle.

"Oh joy," Jason said nervously before wrapping his arms around Merida, holding onto her.

Merida smiled as Jason held her and made Angus take off back to the castle.

"Hey, don't go too fast! I'm not as fast as Gigantis is," Gzilla shouted as he took off behind them.

"I'll try ta keep him at a speed slow enough fer ya, but if he goes faster it ain't my fault. Angus likes goin' fast, don't ya boy?" she asked, petting his head. The group began their fast ride back to the castle, needing to get back as soon as possible.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

**A/N: **Me: I hope you enjoyed it. So far, this was the funnest one for me to write.

Gzilla: I think I have the most snarciest line in the whole story. I find it funny though so don't take it out. Seeing how many spelling and grammatical errors were in this chapter, I think you should search and edit the previous chapters.

Me: Good idea. I don't want people to have an even harder time trying to understand what I'm saying than what I've already typed out. Stay tuned for Chapter 4.

Gzilla: Jason and his friends will have to deal with a whole different type of change that Merida isn't expecting. Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 4: Coming of the Bear

Me: Here's Chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait, but I just needed to relax a couple of days.

Gzilla: And by relax, he means read about giant monsters fighting each other, going to the mall and spending $27 on Godzilla toys and then talking to people on Facebook.

Me: That's relaxing to me. Sorry once again for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this. Copyrights are the same as always.

* * *

The ride back to the castle was a quick one. After putting Angus in his stall at the stable, Merida led the others back to the kitchen so she could set up the tart to give to her mother.

Upon seeing the huge amount of food that was in the kitchen, Mephiles' eyes grew wide with joy. "Wow, look at all the food in here!" The very sight of the delicious delicacies made his stomach rumble, as well as make him feel like he was in heaven. He tried to float over to the food as fast as he could, but something was preventing him from doing so. It was Merida. She was holding onto his arm.

"No eatin'. All I need ta do is just get this tart prepared and then we'll go find my mum," she said sternly, letting him go once she was convinced he wouldn't disobey her.

As he watched her prepare the plate she set the tart on, Mephiles muttered 'spoilsport' under his breath.

Although she hadn't heard him, Merida probably would have ignored him if she did. She needed to make this plate look as appetizing as possible so her mom wouldn't think anything was wrong with it. "I hope this works," Merida said, putting on the finishing touches.

"Oh I think it will," Jason said.

It wasn't even a few moments after Merida had finished before Elinor entered. She thought she had heard Merida's voice in here, so she came to check. She was relieved when she discovered it was Merida. She wasn't too concerned about why Prince Jason and his friends were with her when they should have been in the Great Hall with the other suitors. "Merida!"

Merida turned to her mother, surprised she had found them so quickly. "Mom! Oh...uh...I...um..."

Elinor ceased her daughter's stuttering with a big hug. "Oh, I've been worried sick!"

Merida looked at her mother, surprised. "You...you were?"

"I didn't know where you'd gone or when you'd come back! I didn't know what to think!" Elinor noticed the newly made cuts on her dress. "Oh, look at yer dress!"

"Oh, Angus threw me. But I'm not hurt."

"Well, yer home now, so that's the end of it."

Excited by her mom's words, Merida smiled widely. Maybe she didn't have to use the witch's tart after all! "Honestly?"

"I've pacified the lords fer now." With a smile and a little chuckle, Elinor continued. "Yer father's out there entertainin' them."

"No way," Mephiles said in disbelief. He and Gzilla went over to the exit that led to the Great Hall and peered out. True to Elinor's word, there was Fergus, singing and dancing in front of a huge crowd of people. Although everyone looked entertained, the lords weren't looking very pleased.

Ending their hug, Elinor turned to Jason. "Hello Prince Jason. What are you and yer friends doin' in here?"

"Um...we were just getting hungry and we followed our noses to the kitchen," Jason said, making it up. "And you don't need to call me that all the time. Just call me Jason."

Hearing Elinor mention them, Gzilla went back to the others while Mephiles snuck over to one of the many tables of food. As he picked it up a big piece of meat, he raised his other hand to the spot on his face where his mouth would be, but the moment he heard Elinor, he knew she had caught him.

"The food here is fer the feast later on," Elinor said, giving the demon a stern look.

Angrily, he put the food down. He hated that he had been caught. Especially since he was very hungry.

"Besides, ya don't have a mouth, so ya can't even eat anythin' here."

Now that pissed him off even more. "Oh I have a mouth you little bi—" Mephiles muttered angrily under his breath as he floated back over to Jason and Gzilla's side.

Seeing how her mother was about to start something with Mephiles, Merida quickly stopped anything from happening by quickily changing the subject. "What's the feast for?"

"Well, its fer after you choose yer suitor. We both know that a decision must be made."

Merida sighed. How could she have ever believed her mother actually changed her mind regarding the marriage? Before her mother could say anything else, Merida quickly turned around and grabbed the tart plate and offered it to her.

"What's this?" Elinor asked, looking at the tart.

"It's a peace offerin'. I made it, fer you!"

Elinor took the plate, looking at it, then at Merida. "Ya made this fer me?" She picked up the tart and took a bite out of it. "Mmm." Then her face quickly changed to show horrible disgust as an awful and horrible taste flooded her mouth. "Interesting flavor," she lied, trying to smile.

"How do you feel?" Merida asked.

"What... what is that?" Elinor asked, trying to figure out what she was tasting while she continued chewing. Even though she wanted to spit that tart piece out as quick as she could, she knew that it would crush Merida. Not wanting that thappen, she kept on chewing it and hoped she'd be able to swallow it soon.

"Different?"

"Tart, and um...gamy!" She wasn't making much sense now.

"I think she's losing it," Mephiles muttered to Gzilla and Jason. They didn't say anything back, but he could see they were thinking so too.

Elinor started feeling sick to her stomach. She managed to swallow the piece of tart, but now she was starting to regret doing that. She sat the plate down on the nearest table and began searching for something, anything to drink so she could get that horrible taste out of her mouth.

"Have ya changed yer mind at all about the marriage and all that?" Merida asked persistently.

Ignoring her daughter's question, Elinor found a glass of water and quickly drank it down. She was relieved to have that pungent taste out of her mouth. She turned to Merida, Jason, and his two friends, knowing it was time to go settle this matter. "Now, why don't we go to the Great Hall and put this whole kerfuffle to rest? Jason, why don't you and yer friends go out there and wait fer Merida's decision."

Gzilla and Mephiles left first, but before Mephiles went out; right in front of Elinor, he floated over to the table with some sweet tarts on it and grabbed one. He pulled back the piece of skin where his mouth would be, revealing a black, void-like mouth with sharp, dagger-like teeth. Even though Satan had ripped off Mephiles' outside mouth, the demon still had his hidden mouth. He smirked at her as he tossed the tart up into the air, leaning his head back so it would fall in his mouth. He looked at her with that same smirk while he chewed the tart before he floated out of the room.

Elinor and Merida were both disturbed by Mephiles' hidden mouth, but it wasn't disturbing enough for Elinor to comment to Jason about Mephiles' rudeness. "Aye, does he always act like a jerk ta everyone?"

"Only to the people he doesn't respect, so yeah, it's basically all the time."

"Well, he better start showin' me some respect while he's in my kingdom." Elinor grabbed both Jason and Merida's arms. "Come on you two, we mustn't be late. The lords have been waitin' fer a long time now, and I'm sure they're quite tired of Fergus' antics." As she took them to the hall, she suddenly felt sick and dizzy, almost falling over due to the dizziness. Luckily for her, Jason and Merida catch her. "Oh!" she said, holding her head.

"Mother?" Merida asked. She hoped that tart wasn't hurting her anyway internally. She and Jason lifted her back on her feet.

"I'm woozy suddenly. Oh, my head's spinnin' like a top!" She stumbled back, almost falling again, but Jason and Merida caught her before she did.

"Mom!"

"Oh! Suddenly I'm not well."

"Uh...how do you feel about the marriage now?" Merida asked again. She had to ask, despite her mom not feeling well. _Maybe this strangeness is the tart startin' ta work, _she thought.

"Merida! Ah! Will you two take me to my room, please?"

"Sure thing," Jason said. He got on her left side, put her arm around his neck, and helped her walk forward while Merida did the same with her right side.

"Oh thank ya both. I dunno why I feel so strange all of a sudden. I just hope the lords won't be too mad about havin' ta wait a wee bit longer fer the decision."

"I'm sure they won't be too mad. They'll probably be more concerned about your well-being than about some silly marriage...thingy," Jason said.

* * *

Out in the Great Hall, Gzilla was having a blast. He was dancing around like almost everyone else in the room was. Although his dancing made him look a little weird, since Fergus wasn't that much of a dancer, Gzilla didn't look too bad. Everyone seemed to be having a great time; they were either singing, dancing, or doing both, but only the three lords and Mephiles seemed to be displeased.

Mephiles had lowered the skin covering his hidden mouth before coming in here, as to not freak out everyone in the room. He didn't care if the fact he didn't have a visible mouth freaked them out, but he knew if they saw him with a mouth when he had none before, it would raise suspicion and questions. As his stomach growled hungrily, he angrily thought to himself. _Hurry this stupid thing up and lets get to the feast, I'm starving here! I'm just about ready to kill and eat every soul in this god-forbidden place!_

The lords were unhappy because this whole thing felt like a distraction. They had been waiting for most of the day to find out who's son Merida was going to marry, and they wanted to know now ever since the princess ruined the competition. They were about to get up and start a fight with Fergus when Elinor, helped in by Jason and Merida, came into the room. They rushed over to her, hoping she would finally cease this shenanigan and tell them who's son was the lucky suitor. "Queen! We've been waitin', patiently," Lord MacGuffin told her.

Raising her hand, Elinor attempted to settle them down. "My lords, I am out of sorts at the moment. But you shall have your answer—" Suddenly, a massive burp came from Elinor, leaving the crowd surprised. "presently," she continued with an embarrassed look on her face. "Now, if you'll excuse us." With that being said, Jason and Merida continued to help Elinor up the stairs.

"Elinor?" Fergus asked, looking at his wife with worry.

"I'm gonna be fine," Elinor told him reassuringly. "I just need some rest."

Jason scanned the crowd with his eyes, trying to find Gzilla and Mephiles before they reached the top of the stairs. Luckily for him, he found them in time. He waved a little bit so he could get their attention without anyone else in the crowd noticing. After they waved back to him, he motioned for them to come upstairs before he continued helping Merida.

Gzilla looked at Mephiles while everyone else in the room started to talk amongst each other; mostly about if the queen was alright, but some were still talking about who Merida would choose as her suitor. "How are we gonna get up there without being caught?" he whispered to the demon.

"I have an idea," Mephiles whispered back. He looked around the room opposite the staircase, settling his gaze on a corner of the room. "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" he shouted very loudly, pointing to the corner.

"Oh like that's gonna to work," Gzilla muttered to himself as he folded his arms across his chest. He was soon proven wrong when everyone in the room quickly turned to the corner Mephiles had pointed at. They were talking amongst each other to see if they could find what Mephiles had saw there. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," was Gzilla's reaction to this.

"Just come on," Mephiles said, grabbing the reptile's arm and pulled him quickly up the stairs. No one saw them leave. After a few moments of inspecting the wall and finding nothing, everyone started going back to their discussions.

Once upstairs, the two of them saw there were tons of rooms stretched out down the hallway and they had no idea which one Jason and Merida took Elinor into. "Where did those two take Elinor?" Mephiles asked.

"To the tapestry room." Gzilla walked up to a random door. "I think it's this one."

"Wait, you _think _it's that one? You don't know for sure which one's the tapestry room? I thought you watched this whole movie."

"They didn't show which freakin' door in the hallway led to the tapestry room, alright!" Gzilla shouted, reaching for the door knob. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." He opened the door and saw Maudie getting into some fresh clothes. "Slag!" he shouted, closing his eyes as tightly as he could. That was followed by Maudie screaming and covering her naked-self. Gzilla closed the door quickly and opened his eyes back up. "My eyes cannot see what they have just saw!"

Mephiles was just laughing as hard as he could. "Oh yeah, you sure know what you're doing."

"Okay wise guy, you pick the room this time."

"Don't mind if I do." Mephiles floated over to the door he thought was the right one. "Hmmm." Deciding which door he was going to choose, he grabbed the knob and opened the door, but it wasn't the right room. It took them several tries, causing them to go down the hallway further and further, until Mephiles finally found the right room. As he and Gzilla entered, he turned to G. "I told you I'd find it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, good for you." Gzilla slammed the door after entering.

The noise of the slam caused Jason and Merida to quickly turn to them and shush them. "The queen's trying to rest," Jason told them.

"Just take all the time you need to get yourself right, mom. And maybe in a bit you might have something new to say about the marriage?" Merida said to her mother when she looked back at her.

"What's wrong with her?" Mephiles asked.

"She doesn't feel good," Jason replied.

"Maybe it was cuz of that tart she ate," Mephiles said.

Looking at Mephiles with an annoyed face, Jason replied, "No, really?" sarcasticly.

"Shut up."

"Don't you tell him ta shut up," Merida said defensively, glaring at Mephiles.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

While the group started to argue with each other, they didn't notice or hear Elinor groaning in mild pain before rolling off her bed.

"Yes ya do, ya soul-suckin' demon. I'm the princess here!"

"Soul-less redhead," Mephiles retorted.

That did it! Jason wasn't going to stand Mephiles insulting Merida. He lunged at the demon, ready to beat the living crap out of him. No one was going to insult Merida while he was around.

"Enough!" Gzilla shouted, ceasing whatever fight was about to erupt between them. "Now, you children better settle down or I'll have ta—" That was when an enormous form rose up from behind Elinor's bed, interrupting what he was about to say. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, as he tried to scramble back to the door, only to trip over his tail and fall on his back. Even then he started scooting away.

The others turned around quickly and saw a bear standing behind them. It was looking right at them. "Woah!" Mephiles said, flinging himself back to the door. Jason got in front of Merida, intending on using his body to protect her from the beast. "Bear!" Merida screamed in terror, falling back, but was quickly brought back to her feet by Jason as he backed away.

Strangely enough, when Merida screamed 'bear,' the bear started to freak out and scrambled backwards, slamming into a dresser. The impact broke most of it, but it was made even worse when the bear fell on top of it.

The group watched with curiosity as the bear continued to freak out. Merida suddenly realized why there was a bear in the room. "Mom?..."

After hearing the word 'mom,' the bear stopped freaking out and looked at Merida.

"Oh my god, your mom's a bear," Mephiles said out loud flatly. "Who would have guessed?" He saw Gzilla and Jason give him annoyed looks before smacking him upside the back of his head. "Oww!"

Merida ignored them. "Mom, you're...yer a bear! Yer a bear! Oh, that scatty witch gave me a gammy spell!"

Upon hearing that, Elinor looked at Merida with a shocked and confused look which quickly changed into an angered one.

"It's not my fault! I didn't ask her to change you into a bear. I just wanted her to change...you." That really didn't help her sound innocent when she said it out loud.

Elinor growled angrily at her daughter, pushing herself up so she stood on her back legs.

* * *

Downstairs, Fergus heard the growl, albeit it being softer. He sniffed the air and looked upstairs. "Somethin's not right," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Back upstairs, Elinor paced back and forth across the room in front of Merida and the others. She was growling in frustration. She wished she could speak English so she could tell her daughter off in a language she understood, but this would have to do for now.

"There's no point in havin' a go at me! The witch is ta blame, right guys?"

Hearing that Jason and his friends were in on this too, Elinor turned and looked at them.

"Um, yeah, it's the um... the witch's fault," Jason said nervously. He didn't want Elinor attacking him or anything.

"Yeah, the witch did this stuff," Gzilla added on.

"Whatever they said," Mephiles replied.

Elinor walked away from them and over to her crown, putting it back on as Merida spoke to her again.

"We'll go over to her place. Unbelievable! We'll get her ta fix this!"

"And after that we'll blow her place up!" Mephiles said enthusiastically.

Merida looked at Mephiles, confused. "Why would we blow the place up?"

"Because it would be fun and she deserved it for turning your mom into a bear."

Merida just facepalmed herself and sighed. It was no use to argue with him about this. "How are we gonna get mum out of here?"

"Um, maybe some of us could distract the people downstairs while the others could get her out of the castle," Jason suggested.

"And how are we gonna distract all those people down there? We gonna put on another show like Fergus tried to do?" Mephiles asked.

"No...well...maybe. Look, do you have any better ideas?" Jason said.

Elinor was growing impatient from this. She wanted to be a human again, and she wanted that now! With a loud roar, she got all of their attentions, but unfortunately, they weren't the only ones she got.

* * *

Downstairs, everyone heard the loud roar Elinor made. Fergus quickly grabbed a nearby spear and looked at everyone. "There's a bear in here! Follow me!" he shouted, leading the large group of people up the stairs as quick as he could.

* * *

"Shhhh, mom, ya can't do that," Merida said. "You'll alert everyone downstairs."

Elinor didn't really care. All she had to do was prove to them she was still Elinor, but just...as a bear. She started heading to the door, her bed sheet wrapped around her body.

"Mom, ya can't go out there!" Merida said, trying to stop her. "Mom!"

Jason, Gzilla, and Mephiles joined Merida in trying to stop Elinor from going to the door, but they weren't able to. Elinor made it to the door and opened it, starting to head out.

"What are ya doin'?! Dad! The Bear King! If he so much as sees you, yer dead!" Merida told her as Elinor started leaving the room.

Seeing the approaching shadows on the wall, as well as hearing the sound of a large group of people approaching steadily, Gzilla pointed it out to the others. "Looks like they already knows there's a bear here."

Now realizing that they would rather kill her than let her try and prove herself, Elinor started to get out the doorway as quick as she could and into the hallway.

"Mom! Wait!" Merida tried to stop her by grabbing onto the bed sheet to pull her back, which she had assistance in doing thanks to Jason and his friends, but that only caused the bed sheet to get pulled off.

Feeling that the cover was off, Elinor looked down to make sure and saw there was nothing. She was naked, and there were men looking at her! She covered herself as fast as she could. Boy, was she embarrassed.

"Yer covered with fur!" Merida said, facepalming herself for the second time that night. "Yer not naked! It's not like anyone's gonna see ya!"

It was at that moment that they noticed Maudie looking at them. Not too long ago, Maudie had finished changing and came out of her room, only to hear a commotion in the tapestry room, which then moved down the hall. Curious as to what was going on, she investigated it. Now she wished she hadn't.

Elinor smiled at Maudie, trying to keep the head maid as calm as could be. Unfortunately her plan failed when she waved at her, scaring Maudie badly.

As Maudie screamed and ran down the hallway towards the approaching shadows, Merida looked at her mom. "Now you've done it."

Scared, Elinor quickly ran down the hallway opposite of the direction Maudie had ran in. She needed to hide somewhere, anywhere!

"Come on, we can't lose her!" Jason said, running after Elinor. As he led the group after her, he found he was unable to catch Elinor due to the bear being much faster. Soon, she was out of their sight, but luckily, he knew where she was going to go. While Fergus and the lords drew closer, their direction shown to them by Maudie, they looked in each room, trying to find Elinor.

* * *

In Fergus' trophy room, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish were messing around with some of their father's trophies. Seeing all the animals in the room made the boys wonder what one would look like if they had mixed-matched parts of other animals. Hamish stood on the mantle while Harris and Hubert moved a deer head off the wall and took it over to a stuffed bear. Hamish was like the supervisor of their group, and that suited him fine because if they would happen to get caught, he wouldn't get in that much trouble. The door swung open, causing them to turn and look at who entered. At first they had been hoping it wasn't their dad or mother, but after finding out it was a bear, they would have been glad if it had been their parents.

* * *

The search for Elinor wasn't too long thankfully. Merida saw her in her father's trophy room. Upon opening the door, they saw Elinor ordering the triplets to take the deer head off of the stuffed bear and place back on the wall. Hearing the sound of the approaching mob to get louder, they quickly got inside and closed the door. As they looked out the door's window, they saw the mob rush by, not even bothering to check in any of the rooms.

Upon seeing their big sister enter, as well as the bear not noticing her and her friends had entered, the brothers quickly pointed the bear out to Merida, hoping they could save her before the beast caught wind of her and ate them.

"That's just mom," Merida told them.

Harris, Hubert, and Hamish looked at their sister in astonishment. How could this bear be their mother?

Almost like she had read their minds, Merida answered their question. "A witch turned mom into a bear. It's not my fault. We've got ta get out of the castle. I need yer help."

As soon as they heard the word 'help' come from Merida's mouth, the boys went into negotiation mode, which was basically them crossing their arms across their chest and staring at her.

"Oh, alright!" Merida huffed. "You can have my deserts fer two...three weeks!"

They looked amongst each other for a moment, almost as if they were silently conversing with each other over whether her offer was good enough. If they were having a conversation, it sure didn't last long. Hubert held out his hand, motioning with it that she need to increase her desert offer.

"Fine! A year!"

Nodding their heads in agreement, the boys came down and grabbed the necessary things they'd need for what they had in mind. Hubert grabbed a frog and attached it to a stick while Hamish grabbed a vase before all three of them ran into the hallway. The frog was supposed to look like a bear's shadow and the vase would help Hamish imitate a bear's roar. With their instruments of deception, the boys began to lead Fergus, the lords, and the other men all over the castle. While they were doing this, Merida, Jason, Gzilla, Mephiles, and Elinor snuck down to the kitchen. Before leaving, Merida managed to grab a bow and an arrow case. The wild-goose chase the boys put on led Fergus and the others up to one of the castle's towers, the men heading out onto the roof of the structure. Once everyone was outside, the boys quickly locked the hatch leading back inside.

"Where's yer so-called 'bear' at Fergus?" Dingwall asked.

"Maybe it turned into a dragon and flew away," Macintosh suggested with a laugh.

Fergus ignored their comments and thought to himself. He was wondering how that bear managed to get away as well. Maybe it was his imagination, but that bear shadow and roar sounded pretty real. He walked back to the hatch and pulled on it, expecting it to open. It did no such thing. Someone had locked them up here.

Everyone saw that something was wrong when Fergus didn't try to open the hatch a second time. "What is it Fergus?" MacGuffin asked.

"The door's locked."

On the other side of the locked hatch, the triplets giggled amongst each other before leaving to find the others.

* * *

Merida and the others had finally reached the kitchen, but it would seem that there would be one final obstacle blocking their path to freedom: Maudie once again, but this time there were two other female servants with her. It looked like they were comforting her. Maudie was probably shook up from seeing her Elinor as a bear earlier. Upon seeing them, Merida kept the others back so they wouldn't be seen.

"What is it?" Jason whispered.

"It's Maudie again, but she has two of our other servants with her," she whispered back.

"Just go in there, I mean, it's not like Fergus and the others'll have enough time to catch us if they do see Elinor," Mephiles whispered.

"Alright..." Merida whispered reluctantly. She led the others into the room as quietly as she could, but of course, one of the servants saw Elinor enter.

"Bear!" the servant shouted, causing the other servant and Maudie to dash out of the room as fast as they could.

Elinor felt bad for having to scare Maudie and the other workers. She wished her bear form wasn't frighting to them, but she couldn't dwindle on that thought for too long because at that moment, the triplets dashed into the room.

"Where are dad and the others?" Merida asked.

Hamish pointed up at the ceiling.

"On the second floor?"

Hamish shook his head and continued pointing upwards.

Merida's eyes widened once she realized what he meant. "On the roof?"

This time all three of her brothers nodded.

"Um...well...thanks fer helping us," Merida said. She hoped everyone up there could get back down safely.

As everyone started to head for the exit, Elinor paused and looked at her three boys with a worried look. She couldn't just leave them here all by themselves while everyone was on the roof and the workers were in hiding.

Noticing how worried Elinor was, Merida rubbed her back and comforted her on the matter. "They'll be fine. Won't ya, boys?"

The boys nodded in agreement to their sister's statement.

"You see, they can handle themselves, so don't worry," Gzilla said.

"Lets get this show on the road," Mephiles said impatiently, already floating towards the exit.

"Yeah! Come on mom, we've got ta hurry!" Merida said, pushing Elinor out the door with the help of Gzilla and Jason. She turned to Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. "Now, we'll be back soon. Go on and help yerself ta anythin' ya want, as a reward."

The triplets watched the door close before rushing off to the tables of food. Seeing a tart already out on a plate for them, they hurriedly rush over to it, climbing up onto the table. There was enough left of the tart for them to share.

* * *

Elinor ran to the forest, Merida and Jason riding on her back while Gzilla had increased his size to twelve feet and ran alongside her. Mephiles was riding on Gzilla's back, hanging onto one of his dorsal plates. As they ran, they were unable to see the long line of kilts tied to each other like a rope that came down from one of the castle's towers. Likewise, the men sliding down said kilt rope didn't see them run into the forest. Butt naked and embarrassed by this whole ordeal, the men walked back into the castle in silence, one of the men pulling hard on the kilt rope, bringing it back down.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

**A/N: **Me: Stay tuned for more chapters. I'll try not to be lazy and put these on as fast as I can. I hope you enjoyed it and continue reading.

Gzilla: If you decided to come back for more, the group head back to the witch's cottage, but will the witch still be there? Find out... wait, if they've already seen the movie than they already know that answer. Um, how about, find out if there's anymore romance brewing between Jay and Merida, next time on...this story.

Me: Remember to review. Please.


	6. Chapter 5: Mending of the Bond

Me: Here's chapter 5. This chapter, along with 8, is probably one of the more funner to write.

Gzilla: Probably cuz your character has some romantic moments with Merida *laughs*

Me: I think the funniest part is when you get rejected by Elinor. That's funny to me. XP

Gzilla: ...frag you.

Me: Anyways, here's the story. Copyrights are still the same as ever.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Ring of Stones, Elinor wondered why Merida had led them here. This place was as ancient and old as time, and although she had heard of it, she had never seen it with her own eyes before. She watched Merida and Jason hoped off her back and Gzilla shrink back down to his regular height. The two teens then joined Gzilla and Mephiles in looking around the area.

While Merida and Jason looked around for the wisps, Gzilla and Mephiles went over to one of the large standing stones and inspected it. "I wonder who built and put these things up?" Mephiles asked, sliding his hand up the stone.

"Must have been someone mighty strong. My guess is that these things must way over 300 lbs each," Gzilla replied.

"Where are those wisps?" Merida asked herself. "Come out wisps! Come on out! Lead me to the witch's cottage! I'm here!" she called out to them, hoping they would reveal themselves like before.

Jason helped in looking around while Elinor simply sat and waited for these wisps to show themselves. After a few moments passed, nothing happened. Jason leaned over close to Merida. "I don't think they're coming," he whispered.

A groan of annoyance was all Jason got as a response from Merida. "Fine, don't come out now that my mom's watchin'!" she told the wisps, wherever they were.

Elinor tilted her head as she looked at her daughter. She knew Merida wouldn't lie to her about a witch doing something like this. Even Merida didn't have that kind of power, and although Elinor trusted her, she wasn't too certain Merida knew where she was going.

Seeing the way her mother was looking at her, Merida defended herself. "I was standing right here, and the wisp appeared right there!" she said, pointing to the part of the forest the trail of wisps had appeared at previously. "Then a whole trail of them led us off into the forest."

"Maybe you're supposed to find them yourself?" Jason said suggestively to her.

"Maybe..."

Elinor didn't have all the time in the world to wait for these wisps, if they were even going to appear. She went over to where Merida had pointed to and began walking into the forest.

"Does she think I just happened upon a witch's cottage?" Merida muttered to herself before following Elinor. Jason followed her after motioning for Gzilla and Mephiles to come along. After walking through the forest for a while, Merida started remembering her surroundings, finally figuring out which direction to go. "Oh, mom! I know this place. The witch's cottage is this way!" Merida ran ahead of everyone and led them through the forest.

"Um, shouldn't we wait for those blue thingies to lead us there, I mean, they do seem to know where everything is around here," Mephiles said.

"They aren't comin', Meph. Come on! Hurry!" she said to everyone, forcing them to run after her just to keep up.

"I sure hope you're right about this."

The look Elinor gave Mephiles was one that told him she had utmost trust in her daughter.

Misinterpreting the look to be one of annoyance, Mephiles spoke his mind to her. "Hey, I don't know about _you_, but I sure as hell don't want to get lost here at night."

Merida's memory proved correct because it wasn't too long before they came across the witch's cottage. The place looked deserted though. All the blue flames that were lit on the torch poles were all out and there were no lights on inside. "I can't believe I found it!" she said happily, feeling proud of herself.

As Merida ran up to the door, Elinor, Jason, Gzilla, and Mephiles exchanged puzzled looks. Sure they had found the place, but what good was it to them if no one was even there? "It looks like the old hag's flown the coop," Mephiles muttered to them.

Upon opening the door, Merida was horrified to find the cottage completely empty inside. "No!" she exclaimed. She couldn't have just led her mother all the way out here only to find nothing. She had to find something, even a hint, that would change her mom back. "She was here!" Merida shouted as she turned to her puzzled mother. "No, really! She was just here, right guys?"

"Yeah, she was here. How could she have had enough time to pack up all that stuff and leave in such a short amount of time?" Jason wondered.

"I bet she left on purpose!" Mephiles said angrily, his hate-filled eyes narrowing at the cottage. "I say we should blow it—"

"We're not blowing it up!" Jason, Gzilla, and Merida shouted at him, ceasing him from completing his sentence. Then, Merida remembered that one thing the witch did to change the appearance of the cottage's interior. "Oh, wait." Merida closed the door and stepped away from it, snapping her fingers before rushing back to the door. Seeing how nothing had changed when she opened the door, Merida closed it and repeated the process again. She did this several more times, each time the result being the same as the first.

As Jason watched this go on, he knew Merida would probably keep doing this over and over again until the room actually did change, but he knew it wouldn't happen. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Um, Merida. I don't think it's going to change any time soon."

"Yeah. Why don't we just go in and search around. There might actually be something in there that you missed or didn't see," Gzilla suggested.

"Alright, what's there ta lose?" Merida said, opening the door again. She left the door open after entering and Jason and the others went in.

The place was small and cramped, preventing Elinor from standing on her back legs unless she wanted to bring some of the roof down on top of them. Fortunately, she was just the right size on all fours to get inside.

As she was searching, Merida accidentally bumped into a table with three vials on top, causing the witch's cauldron to magically appear in front of her. A ghostly image of the witch's head suddenly appeared out of the cauldron, lighting up the room in spooky green glow. That got everyone's attention.

"Welcome to the Crafty Carver, home of bear carvings and novelties. I am completely out of stock at this time, but if you'd like to inquire about a portrait or wedding cake toppers, pour vial one into the cauldron. If you'd like a bedouin garlic, vial two. If yer that red-haired lass, vial three," the head told them.

"Wow, even in the 10th century there were answering machines," Jason muttered to himself with a chuckle, causing Elinor to glance over his way for a bit before looking back at the cauldron.

"Who would want a bear portrait or a wedding topper?" Gzilla wondered out loud.

"What on Earth is a bedouin garlic?" Mephiles asked.

Merida scrambled to get vial three, which had red liquid inside it, and poured it into the cauldron. She looked back up at the witch's ghostly head to see what would happen next.

"Princess, I'm off to the Wickerman's festival in Stoneleigh. I won't be back 'till spring. There's one bit I forgot to tell ya about the spell. By the second sunrise, your spell will be permanent, unless you remember these words; 'Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride.'"

"Fate be changed? Mend the bond? What does that mean?" Merida asked the ghostly image, hoping it would explain this riddle to her.

"One more time," the image said before repeating the riddle. "'Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride.' That's it! Ta-ta! Oh, and thank you fer shopping at the Crafty Carver!" Then, as quickly as it appeared, the ghostly image disappeared.

Elinor was terrified now. She had to figure out some riddle that even _she _was having a hard time understanding what it meant, to change her back into a human by the next sunrise or else she'd remain a bear!

She wasn't the only one terrified. "No! No! Where did ya go?" Merida asked. Her eyes darted all around the cauldron, hoping the image would come back. It did, but it only repeated the opening message. "Please tell me what that riddle meant." She accidentally grabbed the second vial, which had green liquid inside, and poured it in by mistake. Upon hearing it give the wrong message, Merida grabbed another vial she thought was number three, but it was vial one, which had yellow liquid. When she poured it in, she discovered it was also the wrong one too. In a panic, she started pouring in the liquid from all three vials. That caused all of the messages to play at the same time, causing the image to get distorted and overlap each message as it tried to cope with saying all three at once. "No, no! Play the right one!" Merida shouted at it.

Jason saw that the cauldron was shaking around and bubbling rather violently. He Looked at the others, noticing they saw this too. He ran up to Merida, who was still pouring the liquids in, one at a time, and shook her shoulder. "I don't think continuing is such a good idea, boss bot."

"Merida, stop! It's gonna blow!" Mephiles shouted, floating out the door as quickly as he could.

Upon hearing his warning, Merida dropped the vials and ran out the door with the others. They all managed to get out just in time. As soon as Merida ran out, the cottage exploded! She flung herself onto the ground and used her hands to cover her head and shield her from the debris that shot off of it. A few seconds after the explosion, Merida turned around and watched with the others as the cottage and the rest of the explosion disappear into thin air. For the next few moments, everyone stared at the empty space where the cottage had once been. Now they had no sure-fire means of returning Elinor to normal. They didn't even know what the witch's riddle she gave them even meant. Mephiles broke the silence. "Well...at least we blew it up." Everyone just gave him an angry glare.

"I think we all need some rest for the night. Lets just stay here and in the morning we'll figure out what to do," Jason said a few seconds later. Everyone agreed on that. They trudged over to where the cottage had been and started making tiny shelters for themselves out of the logs, branches, and pieces of wood that came off the cottage as materials. To add further insult to injury, it started to rain as they worked. It didn't take them long to make makeshift shelters. They weren't exactly impressive. Their purpose was to simply shelter their bodies from the rain, no more, no less.

Mephiles muttered angrily as he laid down under his shelter. This had to be the worst experience he dealt with here. Not only did he have to sleep on the cold, wet ground, but he had to do it in the rain. He just wanted to go back to the present where life was much better.

Gzilla had set up her shelted close to where Mephiles' shelter was, but made Gzilla sure to not get it too close to the demon. She laid her furry body underneath it and grunted. She didn't know how to feel about this whole ordeal, and she didn't want to think about it at the moment. All she wanted to do was get some sleep.

Merida and Jason made their shelters by Elinor's. "I'm sorry about this, mom," Merida said, the rain making her hair all wet. The sight of Elinor simply turning away from them made Merida sad. This was all her fault and she had no idea if her mom would ever forgive her for this. Jason saw the sadness in Merida's eyes and gave her a comforting hug, holding her close to his chest. He was a little bit surprised when he felt her arms wrap around him, which made his cheeks flush red for a brief moment before returning to their normal coloration. "Everything'll be okay, Merida." He gave her the best comforting smile he could give and hoped she believed him.

As she looked back at him, she forced a smile. "I hope yer right." After gently breaking away from his hug, she laid herself down on the cold ground and crawled under her shelter. The wind wasn't exactly making things better for her, or any of them. Her shivering caught Jason's attention, and the next thing she felt was his arms wrapping around her, as well as his warm body pressing against her's gently. She turned halfway over onto her side and saw that he was holding her. "What are ya doin', lad?" she asked with a small chuckle."

"Well, I saw you were cold, so I came to keep you warm. I heard that body heat from another person could keep both people pleasantly warm during cold situations, so I thought—"

Merida's gentle laugh interrupted his explanation. "It's alright, I don't mind it. It's rather comfortable and better than bein' cold and whatnot." Merida turned her body around, facing him, before snuggling into him more. "Yer so warm," she whispered softly after a few moments passed. Then she looked up at him. "Why are ya bein' so nice ta me? Especially since I embarrassed ya and ruined everything at the games."

"You didn't embarrass me, you simply did what you had to do. Merida, you're a really nice person, and all I want is for you to be happy." _Oh I really hope I didn't come on too strong to her, _he said to himself. The sound of her heartbeat, as well as its gentle and rhythmic sound, made him close his eyes. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

Merida watched him, smiling softly before closing her eyes too. No one had ever before found it acceptable for her to do what she wanted and was agreed with the choices she made in her life. No one except him, that is. Right before she fell asleep, she silently thanked whomever or whatever brought Jason to her land.

After seeing and hearing what Jason had done, Gzilla went over to Elinor, hoping to get the same results. "Say Elinor," he began, his hands held behind his back. "It _is _pretty cold out here, and I _have _heard that another person's body heat on another person's body was enough to keep them warm all through cold events, so I was wondering—"

Elinor answered Gzilla with an agitated growl. She didn't like how she was being hit on, especially after everything that had happened to her on this day.

Gzilla walked back over to the shelter Jason had made for himself in defeat, laying under it. He was fast asleep after a few moments passed.

* * *

Merida, now a toddler, sat in the tapestry room with her mother. Merida was by the fireplace playing with one of her toys while Elinor, now a human and not a bear, was working on her sowing. Suddenly, the loud sound of thunder caused little Merida to become startled and flee straight for Elinor's chair, hiding behind it. "Mommy, I'm scared," Merida said as she looked up at her, eyes wide with fear.

Putting down her sowing equipment and the tapestry she was working on, Elinor gently picked up Merida and held her close in a comforting manner. "Hey, wee lassy. I'm here. I'm always here." As Merida looked up at her, she started feeling protected. Then Elinor started to sing 'Noble Maiden Fair' to her, which Merida joined in, softly singing with her mom.

All of a sudden, the scene started melting away before fading to black. Then out of nowhere, a scene of Merida, now a teenager, snuggling with Jason in a grassy, green field appeared. Merida was looking up at him and smiling, her eyes staring deeply into his'. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied. Just as they began nuzzling and rubbing their noses together, the whole scene disappeared.

* * *

Merida's eyes snapped open as soon as the dream world she had saw disappeared around her. As she looked around, she saw she was no longer in the green field, nor was she a toddler hugging her mother in the tapestry room. She was laying on the ground being held in Jason's arms where the witch's cottage had once been, the moon's light making it able for her to see her location. She saw Jason was still sleeping. She was glad her awakening hadn't disturbed him. The sight of him sleeping made her smile. _He looks cute while sleepin', _she thought to herself. _Wait, what am I sayin'? He's just a very caring friend...or is he more than that to me? Ugh, I have no idea. _Before she could fret any further about how she felt about Jason, a familiar-sounding noise caught her attention. Looking to the sound's origin, she discovered a lone wisp floating above them only a few inches away. _Did...did that wisp just give me a vision of my future? _After watching the wisp dart off into the dark forest, Merida closed her eyes again and snuggled into Jason again before falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey...Hey!" Mephiles' words sliced through Jason and Merida's dreams, bringing both of them back to reality. The first thing they saw when they woke up was Mephiles floating in front of them. "Your mom looks like she's preparing something for us." The sun was half-way into its rise.

After letting go of each other, Jason and Merida got out of their shelter and saw Elinor putting food on a table which looked like it had been made from the shelters of Gzilla, Mephiles, and her own. On the table was a piece of wood with berries on it, as well as a makeshife cup with water inside. "Uh...good mornin'," Merida said as she and Jason went over to the table. She placed her bow on the table as she went to an open spot. "So, what's all this supposed ta be?"

Elinor looked up at her, about to explain as best as she could that it was breakfast, when she saw Merida's bow. She told Merida to get the bow off the table, the order coming out as a series of grunts.

Merida knew exactly what her mother was wanting, but she decided to play dumb. "Sorry, I don't speak bear," she said with a cheeky smile.

"Try speaking and understanding kaiju. It's way more difficult," Jason said, taking a place next to Merida at the table.

"Kaiju? What are kaiju?"

"Kaiju is..." he was about to say it meant giant monsters in Japanese, but since Merida probably wouldn't know what Japanese was, he decided against that. "another way to say 'giant monsters'."

Elinor got impatient. She found the weapon on her table to be offensive, so she grunted again, this time a bit louder. The grunts ceased Merida and Jason's conversation instantly. Pointing to the bow, Elinor began to mime she was putting it onto the ground.

"Oh!" Merida said, deciding that it was best if she stopped playing dumb. She grabbed her bow and put it on the ground next to her.

Grabbing some of the berries she had found earlier, Elinor put one in her mouth and swallowed it, which was followed by another.

"Hey, save some for us!" Mephiles shouted at her, grabbing a handful of three berries. He revealed his hidden mouth and started putting them into his mouth.

Merida got a closer look at the berries. "Find those by the creek, did ya?"

Elinor nodded, reaching for another berry.

"They're Nightshade Berries."

Mephiles and Elinor continued eating.

"They're poisonous."

That struck home. Elinor and Mephiles quickly hacked up and spat out the berries they swallowed. Mephiles opened a portal and got some Mountain Dew. After taking a big drink of it, he swished it around inside his mouth and spat it onto the ground in an attempt to rid himself of the berries' poison that could have been in his mouth.

Jason and Gzilla laughed at Mephiles. Feeling thirsty, Gzilla grabbed the water and took a big sip of it before Elinor, wanting to do what Mephiles had done, pulled it out of his hands and took a big gulp of it herself.

Once Elinor sat it back on the table, Merida looked at the water before looking back at Elinor. "Where did ya get this water? It has worms!"

Upon hearing that, Gzilla and Elinor spat out the water as quick as possible. Lucky for them, they hadn't drank any of it. Elinor groaned and sat down in defeat while Gzilla exclaimed, 'son of a bitch' after spitting the water out.

This time it was Mephiles who was laughing with Jason. Unlike Jason, Mephiles actually pointed at Gzilla and laughed at him. All that got him was a hard thump on the head from Gzilla. "Ow!" Mephiles shouted, rubbing his head.

Merida rolled her eyes at them and chuckled. "Come on." She grabbed her bow and arrow case before walking away with Jason by her side. They eventually came across a fresh stream of water. They all watched from the shore as Merida used her bow to successfully catch a fish. Heading back over to everyone, Merida showed her mother the fish she caught. "Breakfast!"

Elinor clapped happily. At least she would be able to eat. She was starving after finding out the berries would kill her if anyone ate them and that the water was yucky to drink.

"Oh, wait! A princess should not have weapons in your opinion," Merida said to her.

The comment made Elinor look away in embarrassment. Maybe it wasn't so bad that a princess had weapons a teeny weeny bit of the time, but only in dire situations like this one.

"There you go." Merida held out the fish-on-an-arrow to her mother. "Go on," she said after her mother didn't make a go for it after a few seconds.

The fish was still alive. Elinor didn't want to eat something that was still moving about, which was what this fish was doing. Despite being impaled through the sides of its body, the fish flapped its tail around helplessly. Elinor turned away in disgust.

"How do ya know you don't like it if ya won't try it?" Merida said, repeating exactly what Elinor had told the triplets in regards to their haggis.

"I'll eat it if she won't," Mephiles said. He didn't care if the fish was still alive. Food was food and he was starving.

"Maybe we should fry it?" Gzilla suggested. "She might eat it then."

"We don't have anythin' ta start a fire, though," Merida said.

"Leave that to me," Gzilla told her. He went back to their little campsite smashed their makeshift shelters, bring back the wood. Making a pile, he used his Atomic Beam to start a small fire, which surprised and startled both Elinor and Merida.

Merida held the fish over the fire and cooked it. After it was done the best she could get it, Merida presented the fish to Elinor.

Mephiles floated over to the fish as Elinor looked like she was going to use decorum, but as soon as he got there, he had time to see her hungrily devour the fish, chomping it down right in front of him. Mephiles could have sworn her saw her smirk at him before devouring the fish. The whole time Elinor chewed and ate the fish, Mephiles glared daggers at her. "Oh it is so on."

"We'll get more fish," Merida chuckled.

Returning to the stream, Merida caught three more fish, all of which were cooked by the fire. This time Merida, Mephiles, and Gzilla ate. Upon returning to the stream once more, Elinor joined Merida in catching fish. While her daughter used her hands, Elinor used her jaws, but found it difficult to catch the speedy fish. During one of those tries, some fish actually smacked into her face, knocking her backwards into the water. The sight made Merida laugh.

Gzilla and Mephiles also wanted more food, so they leaped into the stream next. Due to having caught fish during his trip to Monster Island, Gzilla was able to successfully catch tons of them, one time even pulling out five or six. He hungrily chomped down on his breakfast and continued his search for more. Mephiles made everyone laugh when he dunked his head into the water, keeping it under for a few moments before raising it back up, revealing twelve fish halfway in his mouth. They stopped laughing when he hungrily ripped them into bits with his teeth.

Growing hungry as well, Jason went over to the stream, but he wasn't going to fish in his human form.

Elinor was just about to eat another fish when she witnessed Jason's transformation into Gigantis. Her mouth dropped open in astonishment, allowing the fish inside to safely drop back into the water and swim away as she gazed at the six foot titan.

The look on Elinor's face made Merida laugh as her bear of a mother turned from him to her. "Yes, that's Jason."

Like Gzilla, Gigantis was also experienced in catching fish, which he proved when caught fish after fish with ease using only his hands and jaws. Sometimes he'd just swallow them whole, not even bothering to chew them. He was hungry after all. While he feasted, Merida told Elinor the story of how Jason came to be able to change into Gigantis.

Once the story was over, Elinor had discovered Jason wasn't really a first-born prince, his adopted father wasn't technically a king, and that there wasn't actually a Clan Gojira. Her first thought was of sadness because Jason had lost his true parents, but then turned into anger at Gzilla for lying to her about Jason being a prince, but she wasn't mad at Jason because he looked like he was dragged to the front of the room and he had never said he _was _one. Then it hit her. Jason keeping Merida warm last night by holding her, Gzilla lying about him being a prince so he could be a suitor, Jason going with Merida to get something to change her mind about the marriage. Jason was in love with her daughter, and he wanted to be with her no matter what happened to him. Feeling a bit more hungry, Elinor brushed the thought away for now and returned to catching fish with her daughter. As they worked together to get fish, she and Merida started bonding. It was a pleasant moment which Elinor wished would never end.

The hunt for fish started to die down when everyone started getting full. Mephiles and Gzilla were the first two to return to shore. They felt so full, the first thing they did was fall onto their backs and stare at the sky. Elinor was the next one to head back, but unlike them, she simply sat down close by. She watched as Merida snuck around Gigantis, who's face was close to the water so he could easily search for fish, and splashed him in the face. That caused the saurian to stumble backwards, falling on his behind due to being taken by surprise. What came next was a splash fight. Elinor watched with a smile as Merida thrusted water up into the air over Gigantis which rained down on him, as he splashed water onto her with his tail. _They seem so happy together, _Elinor thought. Maybe this marriage tradition should be broken. Now that she thought about it, she didn't want to force Merida, or anyone for that matter, into marrying someone they didn't know or even wanted to get married to against their will. Why she thought that this was acceptable before was beyond her. Maybe in her mind she was just trying to think about the best for the kingdom rather than the best for her daughter.

As Merida continuously splashed water onto her monstrous friend. She could feel her heart beating fast, just like it had been when he held her last night. She also started feeling a strange sensation in her stomach when she looked at him. _Oh my god, I think I'm falling in love with him, _she thought to herself. She really didn't know what to think about that. Even if she was certain she was in love with him, what if he wanted to marry her? She still wasn't ready for marriage, no matter how much she was in love with a guy. She already had enough things to worry about and she didn't need one more thing to add to that list. For the time being, she decided to put aside those feelings and keep them to herself until everything was back to normal. For now, Jason was just a friend. Merida decided to check up on her mother, as well as Gzilla and Mephiles, so she looked over at the shoreline, getting splashed in the face for it. She saw Jason's friends still laying on the shore, but her mom had gotten up and was walking off into the forest. "Mom?" She ran after her, coming back onto shore and grabbed her bow and arrow case before calling out to her again. "Mom, come back!"

Gigantis ran after Merida, knowing what was going to happen next. His footsteps got the attentions of Gzilla and Mephiles, who pushed themselves off the ground and took off after them, albeit a bit slower than usual. "What's going on," Mephiles asked, rubbing his eyes. He had been napping before being woken up by both Merida's shouting and Gigantis' thundering footsteps.

"Somethin's up with mom," Merida answered. Once she and the others started getting close to Elinor, the bear stopped suddenly and turned around. They could see that the look Elinor had in her eyes before was gone, replaced with something far more primeval and beastly.

Merida came to a stop and looked at her mother carefully. What was going on with her? It was like she wasn't herself anymore. "Mom, is that you?"

Elinor growled loudly at Merida, approaching her with hostile intentions. She raised her paw, about to attack Merida when Gigantis got in front of the red-head, changing Elinor's focus from her to him. She roared intimidatingly in his face and was about to lunge at him. Then she stopped. Her eyes regained the look they had before as she looked at her raised paw. She realized what she had been about to do, causing her to lower her arm quickly.

Seeing that Elinor had snapped out of bear mode, Gigantis morphed back into Jason.

"Mom? You changed! Like you were a...I mean, like you were a bear on the inside," Merida said. She was starting to get scared. What if her mom did this again?

"We had better figure out what the slagging riddle means so we can change her back into a human before she looses control again and kills us all," Gzilla said. Mephiles nodded, agreeing with him. As soon as he said that, a Will o' the Wisp appeared out of thin air not too far away from them.

As soon as Elinor saw that wisp, she ran straight at it. She didn't want to loose control over herself again. She wanted to be led to whatever place it would take them to in the hopes it would be where they discover how to change everything. Unfortunately, her actions scared the wisp, causing it to disappear. Despite that, it re-appeared not too far away from Elinor. It still wanted to help them. Again and again Elinor chased after that wisp, and likewise it disappeared and reappeared over and over.

"Mom, stop!" Merida shouted, chasing off after her mom with Jason and the others running after her.

Too focused on trying to get the wisp, Elinor didn't hear her daughter. She also didn't notice the tree she was approaching rapidly until it was too late. The wisp disappeared just in time before Elinor ran into it. That gave Merida and the others enough time to reach her as she rubbed her head, massaging the pain as best as she could with her paws.

"Mom, ya don't chase the wisps to get to yer fate," Merida said, in which a whole trail of them appeared out of thin air before them. "Ya let them lead _you _to yer fate."

Understanding now, Elinor nodded and pushed herself back onto all fours. They started walking in the direction the wisps led them in, heading deeper and deeper into the unexplored area of the forest. All but Gzilla and Jason wondered where they would be led to, wondering if they would find what they needed.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

**A/N: **Me: I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.

Gzilla: Find out where the wisps lead us to.

Me: Please review after you read.


	7. Chapter 6: We Found a Solution!

Me: Well, here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Gzilla: This thing's almost done, right?

Me: Yeah, there's only 3 chapters remaining.

Gzilla: I'm sorta sad to see the story that started my escalation to starhood end.

Me: Oh please. The only way you'll be escalated to starhood is when you go to heaven.

Gzilla: Like you'll ever be famous either.

Me: -_- Anyways, copyrights are the same as ever. Enjoy the story.

* * *

It seemed like forever ago since they started following the trail of Will o' the Wisps, at least it did to Mephiles. "Ugh, are we there _yet?_"

"For the fifth time, no Mephiles, we are not there yet. We don't know when we'll be there because we don't even know where there is," Jason answered. Like the others, Jason was starting to get annoyed by Mephiles constantly asking that question. Heck, it had only been ten minutes since they started following them.

"Entertain yourself. Listen to your iPod or something. I'm sure you'll be able to listen to it here as long as it's charged up," Gzilla told the demon.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about my iPod." He created a miniature portal in the palm of his hand while he floated along, reaching into it. The portal led to a place where Mephiles kept all his belongings. Where exactly that place was, Mephiles would never tell. It was one of his many secrets.

Merida and Elinor both looked at each other with puzzled looks. They were both wondering what the others were talking about. "What's an iPod?" Merida asked Jason.

"It's a device which can store and play music you put onto it."

"Sounds interestin'."

After a couple of minutes of digging around inside, Mephiles finally pulled out his iPod. It was an iPod Touch fourth generation, which was modified to Mephiles' specifications. After he tweaked it, he could play music as loudly as he wanted to without headphones. "Hallelujah, technology is in my possession once again," he said with a sigh of relief before closing the portal.

Merida wanted to get a look at his iPod so she peered over her shoulder as she walked. "Never seen anything like that before in my life." It sure did look futuristic to her. Heck, the only way for you to get music here was if someone played it for you or you made it up yourself.

That was when a loud noise that neither Elinor nor Merida had ever heard before in their life came out of the iPod; the noise soon followed by a male voice's singing voice. Elinor roared in displeasure as she rose up on her back legs, turning around to look at Mephiles as she covered her ears. "What kind of music is this? It doesn't even sound like music!" Merida shouted over the noise, her hands pressed tightly against her ears in an attempt to try and block the noise from entering her ears, but it didn't do that much good. She saw that Gzilla and Jason weren't reacting like she and her mother were, but that was probably because they were used to this kind of music.

"_Sugar _by System of a Down," Mephiles shouted. "I freakin' love this song."

Merida looked up at her mother and saw that Elinor was looking very displeased. This kind of music probably sounded just like noise to her, as it did for Merida. "I don't think mum likes it though," she told Mephiles.

"I don't care if she doesn't like it or not, I'm gonna listen to whatever the hell I want to."

Elinor had enough of Mephiles' disregard of the authority she held over this land. He was going to respect her and he was going to do it now! She slammed her body down onto the ground right in front of Mephiles and roared as loudly and angrily as she could right in his face.

This had absolutely terrified Mephiles. Quickly turning off the song, he tried to appease her and make her happy again...or at least not making her want to kill him. "But I think I'll listen to this song when I'm alone," he said, staring at her with huge eyes.

With a sense of satisfaction coming over her, Elinor turned back around and started following the wisp trail once again. _Let that be a lesson fer ya not ta back-talk me, _Elinor thought to herself with a relaxed smile on her face.

Even though everyone else had gotten over Elinor roaring angrily in Mephiles' face, the demon hadn't. As he floated with the group, he made sure to keep his distance from the mother-turned-bear. The fear he had was only temporary though, so after she returned to being a human again, it would probably go away.

"Here, I think I might know a song you and your mom might like," Jason stated, slowing his walking pace so he would match Mephiles'.

"Fine, just don't piss her off," Mephiles said, handing over the iPod.

Jason increased his pace so he was back up at the front with Merida and Elinor, searching for the song he had in mind. "Here it is." When the song started, Gzilla and Mephiles recognized the song was _Good Time _by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen.

"Grrrr," Mephiles growled. "How many times do I have to tell you not to put your sissy songs on my iPod?!" Mephiles' iPod was only supposed to have rock, heavy metal, and some rap on it, not pop songs.

"Hey, technically this is _our _iPod, so me or G can put whatever we want on it," Jason defended himself.

As Mephiles fumed over this, Elinor and Merida listened to the song, actually seeming to enjoy it. It was a lot better than the song Mephiles had played. Despite it sounding a bit weird, its happy-sounding beats and cheerful-sounding singers brightened up both mother and daughter's spirits.

"Ya have anymore songs like that one?" Merida asked Jason after the song ended.

"I have to see, but there is one song that I think everyone will like." Once he found the song, he started playing _Open Your Heart _by Crush 40 and Circuit Freq. Although it wasn't as good as the previous song, Merida and Elinor enjoyed it. Through the song, Elinor seemed like she was understanding what some of the lyrics were meaning...when she could understand what was being said. After the song was over, Jason handed the iPod back to Mephiles.

For the rest of the way, they listened to _I Am...All of Me – Final Doom Version _by Crush 40, _Symphony of Destruction _by Megadeth, _Master of Puppets _by Metallica, _Meaning of Life _by Disturbed, and finally Linkin Park's _New Divide_. While Merida slowly started getting used to these metal and rock songs, Elinor still found she preferred the 'pop' song that Jason had played them earlier. When the song _New Divide _ended, the group discovered they were heading for the ruins of an old castle. The white ash and soot on the ground gave the whole area a snowy look. Mephiles even thought it was snow for a moment before he actually touched it. As they got closer to the ruined building, they could see the symbol of the crossed axes just like the ones that were on the witch's coin.

"This place looks like something big hit it," Gzilla said as he looked around.

"Wonder what could have done this?" Jason asked.

"There's a story about an ancient kingdom falling because one of the four princes grew evil, but...that's only a legend. It can't be true...can it?" Merida said to Jason.

"From where I come from, legends and stories are as true as they can be."

"Every story has a meaning behind it, and a truth," Gzilla added.

Elinor nodded her head, agreeing with what both Jason and Gzilla had said. At least _they _believed and understood what legends were used for.

"Why did the wisps bring us here?" Merida asked as she led the group closer to the ruined castle. Jason stayed close by her during their investigation of the area. "Whoever they were, they've sure been gone for a long, long tim—" The floor gave way under the combined weight of Merida and Jason, causing them to fall through the ground and into an underground room.

Gzilla, Mephiles, and Elinor rushed over to the hole and peered down inside of it. "Hey, are you two okay?" Gzilla shouted.

"We're fine! Nothin' broken or anythin,'" Merida shouted back as Jason helped her back on her feet.

"What's it look like in there?" Mephiles asked.

Jason and Merida started looking around at their surroundings, the light coming down from the hole making it a little better to see. They couldn't see too much of the room, as it couldn't reach the back area. After a few moments, Jason looked back up at their friends. "It looks like a throne room."

As Merida searched around some more, making sure she stayed close to Jason, she saw some familiar things. "Hey mom, do ya suppose this could have been the kingdom in that story you were tellin' me? The one with the princes?" The first thing she saw was a stone painting of four men with a huge crack separating the last man from the other three. "One, two, three, four," she counted. She looked at the separated man. "The oldest. Like... like the tapestry." She turned to Jason, who had now moved to where she was. "The spell! It's happened before!"

Jason looked over at a pile of bones close-by. "The strength of ten men. Fate be changed. Changed with fate," he said.

Merida looked at both him and the others with horror. "Oh, no! The prince became—"

"Jason..." Gzilla interrupted in alarm. He could have sworn he heard something coming from the pitch black area in front of them. "I don't think you two are alone in there."

The sound of something heavy walking towards them caused them to start backing up, which allowed a hideously scarred bear to emerge from the pitch blackness on all fours.

"Mor'du!" Merida finished.

Mor'du roared angrily at the intruders. Their coming here had disturbed his rest. No one disturbed his rest without paying the price of death. With another loud roar emerging from his jaws, he started advancing on them slowly, wanting them to feel helplessness before he inevitably killed them, as well as invoke their fear.

"Get out of there!" Gzilla shouted.

As quickly as possible, Jason morphed into Gigantis, increasing his height to twelve feet so he would match Mor'du's. The transformation had caused Mor'du to get startled, as well as back up a bit. Seeing his opportunity, Gigantis grabbed Merida and picked her up. "Take her!" he shouted to Gzilla, Mephiles, and Elinor as he hefted her up as close as he could to the hole. He could already hear Mor'du charging at him.

Leaning in, Gzilla grabbed Merida's arm and, with the help of Mephiles and Elinor, dragged her out to safety.

Although he wasn't able to get the girl, Mor'du sure did slam into the giant reptile hard. The impact sent Gigantis sailing back across the room where he slammed against the wall. Gigantis saw and felt rubble fall around him, but as he tried to charge at Mor'du, he discovered the tips of his dorsal plates were stuck in the stone wall. He didn't have enough time to free himself before Mor'du slammed into him again, pushing his spikes deeper into the wall. Mor'du's jaws sprung forward, trying to bite Gigantis' neck, but they never made it. Gigantis thrusted out his right hand and grabbed the bear's throat, pushing him away as he tried to free himself. Despite the bear using all the strength he could muster, he couldn't reach the reptile's neck. Feeling he couldn't hold Mor'du back for much longer, Gigantis balled his left hand into a fist and delivered two quick sucker punches to Mor'du's face.

The blows caused Mor'du to stumble back and rub his face. He had never been hit that hard before in his life. He could see that this giant reptile could prove to be the opponent he had been waiting his whole life to vanquish. Unfortunately, his thoughts allowed Gigantis enough time to free himself from the wall. Before Mor'du could do anything, Gigantis headbutts him in the chest, following up with a quick right punch. Dazed, the demon bear was unable to stop Gigantis from grabbing his skull. The impact Gigantis' rock-hard skull made with his caused the bear to be further dazed. Mor'du stumbled back a couple of more feet, the impact causing white flashes of light to appear and disappear everywhere. He was really starting to hate this creature.

Gigantis had to end this fight. He had grossly underestimated Mor'du's strength, which nearly got his throat ripped out. He was also feeling cramped in here, which made it hard for him to maneuver effectively. He charged at Mor'du, spinning his body around once he was close enough. The impact his tail made sent Mor'du sailing across the room, right into the pitch black area. Thinking Mor'du was out of the way for now, Gigantis ran back over to the hole, seeing that the others were still there, watching his fight. "I'm coming out so move away from the castle!"

After hearing his command, they nodded and did exactly as they were told.

Ugh, that blow had knocked him silly. Mor'du shook his head, clearing it from any flashing lights. As he got back on his feet, he saw his reptilian adversary standing underneath the hole, about ready to climb out. If he was thinking about escaping from _him_, this lizard had another thing coming. With a roar of anger, he charged as fast as he could to Gigantis, hoping he would be able to knocking him down.

Hearing Mor'du's roar, Gigantis released the grip he had on the hole's sides and turned to the pitch black. The blue flash that emitted from his dorsal plates lit up the room for a brief second, giving Gigantis the opportunity to see where Mor'du was and how close he was.

The brief flash of light Gigantis emitted slowed Mor'du down briefly. What could that have been all about? He figured that answer out when a bluish-white beam of high intensity heat and radiation rushed out of Gigantis' mouth and slammed into his left shoulder. The intense heat singed Mor'du's fur, causing some patches of his fur to catch fire. They didn't last long because when Mor'du slammed into the wall again, he fell forward and cut off the flame's oxygen, putting them out. Smoke poured out from under him where the beam struck.

Gigantis knew for sure that Mor'du was out of action now. Even if he had the strength of ten men, Mor'du probably wasn't going to be able to take a direct hit from his Atomic Beam and still have enough strength to fight. He gripped the edges of the hole again and pulled himself out, his body making the hole bigger as he smashed through it.

Elinor watched as Gigantis climbed out and shrunk down in size before morphing back into Jason as he approached them. Even though Merida had told her about his size changing ability, she couldn't believe, and after witnessing it, she still couldn't believe it.

"We better get going. I don't know how long Mor'du'll stay down," Jason told them.

"You took down Mor'du?" Merida asked with a look of astonishment.

"Yeah, but I don't think he's dead. He ain't a pushover though, he nearly ripped out my throat with his jaws." Jason and Merida climbed onto Elinor's back and the group proceeded to leave.

"We need to get back to the castle, and if we don't hurry, mom will become like Mor'du! A bear! A real bear! Forever! Mend the bond torn by pride. The witch gave us the answer. The tapestry!" Merida told everyone.

"There's one little problem with that. How are we gonna get back into the castle? Everyone's probably back inside now," Gzilla said.

"I'll think of something." Merida looked up at the sky, seeing that it was starting to get dark. "We have to hurry though. We only have 'till tomorrow's sunrise." As the group proceeded to run into the forest, they had failed to notice the black form which was crawling out of the hole.

* * *

As Mor'du watched the intruders leave, he fumed over his loss. How could he lose? He was the strongest creature in the land! Then it hit him. _Was_. He had to kill Gigantis or else he'd lose the fear and reputation he once had. He sniffed the air, trying to figure out where his foe had went, but for some odd reason Gigantis' scent was coming from the human male was with the red-haired girl. The scent made him turn to his burnt shoulder. He was going to fight that creature once again, and kill it, for giving him this mark which showed he wasn't as immortal as he once thought. With a low grow, he started stalking the group, trudging after them into the forest.

* * *

On their way back to the castle, night had fallen, leaving them with little time to change everything. As they peeked into the Great Hall, Gzilla's prediction of everyone getting down from the tower was proved correct. The room was in complete chaos as everyone fought one another. Fergus was launching spears at the three lords, who were hiding behind a table they had flipped onto its side for use as a barrier.

"This is gonna turn into war if someone doesn't stop them," Merida commented.

Elinor pointed at Merida while the others just looked at her, deciding upon her to stop this.

"Me? I can't do this."

"Well, no one else can successfully get them to listen and stop other than you. They won't listen to any foreigners and they'll kill your mom rather than try and interpret what she's saying," Gzilla said.

"But I just can't. I wouldn't even know what ta say."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Jason smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Merida, you can do this. I know you can. I believe in you; I always have and I always will."

Merida hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Jason." She looked at them and sighed. "Alright, I'm doin' it." She turned back to Jason. "Now you, G, and Mephiles need ta go inside without bein' noticed, so that when I come in, everyone won't think somethin' is up between the three of us."

Jason and his two friends nodded. After Jason ended his hug with Merida, the three of them went into the castle. Everyone was too busy fighting to notice their arrival. "Can I join in the fight this time? Please Jason?" Gzilla asked with a big smile on his face. "No," Jason said firmly, causing Gzilla to pout a little, crossing his arms across his chest.

Merida then turned to Elinor. "Once I start talkin' and have their attention, you sneak in and try to blend in. After I'm done, I'll try to get everyone out of the room so the five of us can go to the tapestry room."

Elinor nodded and watched Merida go inside.

The arrival of Merida, as well as her presence, caused everyone to cease their fighting, just as they had done before when Elinor broke up the first fight a couple of days ago. A path was made for the princess as she approached the room, stopping at the front. With all eyes on her, she saw Elinor begin to make her way into the room as quietly as possible. Taking a deep breath, she began her speech. "Once, a long time ago, there was an ancient kingdom ruled by four princes. When one of the princes fell ta pride and greed, the kingdom fell inta war and was destroyed."

"That's just an old legend," Lord MacGuffin said.

"Legends are lessons from out past. They're stories tellin' how and why things are like they are today," Merida said. "Yours was an alliance forged in bravery and friendship and it lives ta this day. I've been selfish. I tore a great rift in our kingdom. There's no one ta blame but me. And I know now that I need to amend my mistake and mend our bond. And so, there is the matter of my betrothal. I decided ta do what's right and..." Merida took a deep breath and sighed. It was now or never.

_Oh no..._ Elinor thought. She had to stop her daughter. All this time seeing Jason and Merida being happy together had made her rethink everything about the marriage tradition and saw it was a wrong thing to do. She waved to her daughter, which luckily got her attention before she could say anything. Using her hands, Elinor tried to mime what she wanted Merida to tell everyone.

As she watched her mom, Merida began interpreting it. "And...and break tradition. My mother, the queen, feels...uh, in her heart, that I...that we be free ta...write our own story. Follow our hearts, and find love in our time." She smiled at her mom, who smiled back and clapped softly. She then looked at Jason and saw him give her a thumbs up, as did Gzilla. She was so happy. She then heard crying and saw that it was coming from the lords.

"Beautiful," Lord Dingwall said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"The queen and I have put the decision to you my lords. Might our young people decide for themselves who they will love?" Merida asked.

"Huh?" was Dingwall's response.

"Well, since ya've already made up yer minds about this, I have one thing ta say," Lord Macintosh began. "This is—"

"A grand idea!" Young Macintosh interrupted. "Give us our own say in choosing our fates?"

"What?"

"Aye! Why shouldn't we choose?" chimed in Wee Dingwall.

"But she's the princess!" Dingwall said.

"I didn't pick her out. It was your idea."

"And you, do you feel the same way?" MacGuffin asked his son.

"It's just not fair making us fight fer the hand of a girl who doesn't want any bit of it!" Young MacGuffin replied, but like before, no one could understand him. Merida giggled at this.

"Well, that's it. Let these lads try ta win her heart before they win her hand, if they can!" MacGuffin announced.

"I say then, Wee Dingwall has a fightin' chance!" Dingwall said.

"Fine then! Seems fer once we agree! It was my idea in the first place." Macintosh followed up.

Merida felt proud of herself. She had managed to not get married, as well as let everyone else decide that marriage should be wanted, not thrust upon someone who didn't want it.

Fergus smiled proudly at his daughter. "Just like yer mom, ya devil."

She laughed at her father's comment before noticing that one of the guards was staring at her mom. Elinor had frozen herself up so she looked like one of Fergus' stuffed bears right after she had finished miming to Merida. Seeing as how the guard was about to jab her with his spear, she had to do something fast. "Everyone! To the cellar! Lets crack open the king's private reserves to celebrate!"

Everyone in the room cheers to that and they start heading for the cellar.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Fergus said before turning to one of his servants. "Bring them tiny glasses." After that being said, he joined the others in heading to the cellar.

Once everyone but Jason, Merida, Gzilla, and Mephiles had left, Elinor started moving again. Before she knew it, Merida ran over and given her a huge hug.

"Thanks mum."

With a smile, Elinor nuzzled her daughter's hair as they hugged.

"Okay, enough with the sappy mother-daughter hug moment. We need to get a move on before everyone comes back," Mephiles said.

"Mephiles is right...well not about the moment being sappy, but he is right about the fact we need to hurry up," Jason said. "Come on, let's go." He led the others upstairs, but it was Merida who took them to the right room.

Once inside, Merida goes over to the tapestry and gently touches the tear she had made on it. "Mend the bonds. Mend the bonds! Stitched up! This will change her back, we just need needle and thread."

Elinor heads where the needle and threads are while Jason and the others look around the room for where they might be. All of a sudden, something takes over her mind again, forcing the Elinor part of it out of the way. Elinor turns around and growls at Merida and her friends.

Upon hearing Fergus laughing outside of the room, Merida tries to quiet her down. "Mom! Mom, not now! Please, not now! Mom!"

Unfortunately, Mephiles had accidentally gotten in between Merida and Elinor.

"You'll never guess who solved our problem—" Fergus said upon walking in, but he was able to see Elinor knock Mephiles out of her way with a swing of her arm. The demon was sent flying back into Gzilla, the impact making him stumble back to the window.

"Oh god I'm gonna fall!" Gzilla yelled, his body sticking out the window. He was about to lose his balance!

Jason rushed over to the window and pulled Gzilla back in.

"Merida!" Fergus shouted in alarm. Then he saw Elinor's torn dress laying on the ground, which made him put two and two together. The bear had killed and eaten his wife!

"Dad, no! It's not what ya think!" Merida shouted.

"Merida, get back!" He said, pulling out his sword.

"No!"

Fergus was about to strike the bear with his sword when Merida began pulling on his arm and startled to struggle to hold him back. "Merida! No!"

"No, dad! Don't hurt her!"

The struggle between daughter and father gave Elinor the opportunity to smash her arm against Fergus, knocking the Bear King out on the ground. The attack also got Merida, slicing her arm a little.

"No!"

At that moment, Elinor snapped out of her frenzied state. Looking around, she saw Mephiles groaning as he pushed himself off the floor, her unconscious husband laying at her feet, and her daughter's arm which had scratch marks on it. What had she done?!

"It's alright. I'm alright and so are they. I just have a little scratch!"

Elinor barrels her way past Merida and ran out of the room. She was so ashamed at what she had done. Why couldn't she have kept better control over her bear form's natural instincts?! She ran past the lords in the Great Hall. They tried to attack her as she went by, but were unable to catch her.

"Mom!" Merida shouted to her. She wanted to go after her, but she heard her father's grunts and turned around to see him push himself back on his feet. "Dad!" She helped him back up while Jason and Gzilla helped up Mephiles.

"Oh, count yer stars, lass. It almost had you. Are ya hurt?" Fergus asked.

"It's yer wife, Elinor!" she told him, referring to the bear.

"Yer talkin' nonsense!"

"It's the truth! There was a witch and she gave me a spell. It's not Mor'du!"

"Mor'du or not, I'll avenge yer mother! I'll not risk losin' you!"Fergus grabbed his sword and began walking out of the room.

"No, dad! Just listen ta me!" Merida shouted as she, Jason, Gzilla, and Mephiles started following him.

Fergus makes it out and locks the door behind him with a key. Seeing Maudie walk past, he grabbed her and handed the key to her. "Don't let them out fer anythin', alright?"

Maudie nodded her head before he left downstairs. She had no idea why not to let them out, but she had her orders.

"Listen, ya can't! It's yer wife Elinor!" Merida shouted to him.

"She's telling the truth!" Jason shouted with her.

"You'll kill her mother if you kill that bear!" Gzilla shouted.

"Let me out of the slagging room!" Mephiles shouted angrily.

Watching her father leave, Merida burst into tears and ran over to the window. Jason and the others joined her in watching a whole mob of people carrying spears, torches and rope ran out of the castle and into the forest to hunt Elinor down. Jason gently patted her shoulder, but she whipped her body and around, hugging him tightly. She buried her head into his chest. "This is all my fault," she said through her tears.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

**A/N: **Me: Sad ending to a chapter :( Poor Merida.

Gzilla: Find out what happens when in the stunning climax, which is next chapter.

Me: See you next chapter


	8. Chapter 7: The Final Fight

Me: Here's Chapter 7. This one took a bit long to write, mainly because I had to re-write most, if not all, of one part.

Gzilla: And I'm glad you did. At least the action is more better.

Me: Read on to figure out what we're talking about. Copyrights are the same as ever.

* * *

"Hey, let us out!" Gzilla shouted as he pounded on the door.

"Why, so ya can see me naked again?" Maudie shouted back.

"Goddamnit, itwas a slagging accident!" When he turned around, he saw that everyone was staring at him with confused and puzzled looks. "It's a long story, just don't ask."

Merida went over to the door and peered out the little window on it. "Please Maudie, ya gotta let us out!"

When Jason and Gzilla joined her in shouting, Maudie started to feel bad. She wanted to let them out...well, not the reptile, but the other ones she wanted to. But her orders prevented her from doing so.

While the others pounded on the door, shouting for their release, Mephiles simply floated there and stared at them. "You do know I can just teleport us all out of here...right?"

As soon as they heard him, they turned around and stared at him. "Why didn't ya tell us in the first place!" Merida shouted. She looked pretty ticked off.

"Because all of you looked like you were having fun pounding on the door and shouting."

"Mephiles!" They shouted angrily. "Ugh, just teleport us out of here!" Jason ordered.

"Fine, fine," Mephiles said, creating a portal in his palm. When he threw it in front of the door, the portal started increasing in size like many other times.

Merida grabbed the tapestry, her bow and her arrow case, and Jason got the needles and sowing equipment. With everything ready, they entered the portal, appearing on the other side of the door in front of a very startled Maudie. Upon seeing where they had appeared, Merida looked at Mephiles. "Why didn't ya take us ta mum?"

"I thought you wanted to be out in the hallway," Mephiles answered.

Before Merida could strangle the demon out of anger, Maudie, having gotten over her shock of seeing the group magically come out, began approaching them. "Alright, all of ya get back inside." That's when the sound of three small grunts got her attention. When she turned behind her, there stood three tiny bear cubs. She was instantly terrified.

"Oh no..." Merida said upon figuring out who the three cubs were. Her brothers must have eaten that tart!

As the three cubs began walking towards Maudie slowly, they watched her back away. She started backing away more when Mephiles floated in front of them and started spinning his head around. Maudie showed how terrified she was by it when she screamed bloody murder.

After stopping his head, Mephiles stared at her and raised his hand into the air, which started to glow bright purple in an eery way. "Drown into darkness!"

Maudie had enough of this. She ran downstairs as fast as she could, screaming her head off. She didn't want to drown in darkness.

"Good job Mephiles. Glad to see you using your powers to help us," Jason said as Mephiles led Merida's brothers over to them.

"Compliment him later, we have to save my mom," Merida said. She and Jason led everyone to the stable, and it wasn't long before they were riding out into the forest. Merida and her three brothers were riding Angus while Mephiles rode Gzilla's back. Jason had morphed into Gigantis and was running next to them. They were thankful when a trail of wisps showed up because they had no idea where Elinor had run off to.

While Angus followed the wisps, Merida was trying to sow the tapestry back together with her brothers' help. She wasn't good at sowing and this bumpy ride wasn't making it any easier for her. Not to mention Hubert was having a hard time holding the light where she could see. "Agh! Angus, keep it steady; Hubert, try to hold the light."

As they neared the Ring of Stones, they saw what appeared to be a campsite set up there. Elinor was trapped, tied to the ground by ropes. Surrounding her were Fergus, the three lords and the rest of the hunting party.

Merida was helpless to do anything as she saw Fergus raise his sword to strike it down upon Elinor. She was too far away to make it to him in time, but Gzilla wasn't. "G!" she called out to him. "Dad's gonna kill mom. Yer the only one who can stop him in time!"

"I'm on it!" Gzilla charged forward. He had to make it there. Not even the fact he was getting tired and worn out from running so fast for so long would slow him. He pressed on. "Mephiles, you'll have to get off here unless you want to join me in tackling him," Gzilla said as he got closer and closer to Fergus.

"Well, this is my stop," Mephiles said. He looked at the ground and hesitated for a minute. They were going pretty fast and he could be hurt on the landing, but he shrugged it off, considering that it would be more painful for him in he joined Gzilla in tackling Fergus. He leaped off the reptile's back, hitting the ground hard with every bounce. As Angus raced past him, he felt something grab his leg and yank him up into the air. It was Gigantis. The saurian tossed Mephiles onto his back. Mephiles quickly reached out and held onto one of Gigantis' dorsal plates.

"Thanks," Mephiles said.

"No problem."

"I think this calls for some appropriate music." Pulling out his iPod, Mephiles searched through his songs and started playing _Hunger _by Spectre General.

* * *

Fergus was about to deal the killing blow to the trapped bear before him, but as he was about to swing his sword, a weird and unusual sound filled the air. It sounded like...music, but it was music he never heard before. He and the others turned around and saw a six-foot Gzilla charging right at him with Angus and Gigantis following. Before he could act, Gzilla slammed into him hard, knocking him back. When he crashed down onto the ground, he felt the wind being knocked out of him.

"Sorry Fergy, but we can't let you kill your own wife," Gzilla said as Fergus struggled to get back on his feet.

When she saw Gzilla save her, Elinor sighed in relief. The sound of weird music let her know that Mephiles was there too. She confirmed that when she saw Mephiles ride in on Gigantis' back, followed by Angus, her daughter and the three boys.

Upon hearing the music Mephiles was playing, Gzilla chuckled. This music was in _The Transformers The Movie_, and it played at his favorite part: when Hot Rod and Kup fought the Sharkticons on Quintessa and the Dinobots arrive to help them. "Me Grimlock want to munch metal!" he said jokingly. Suddenly an arrow struck his right shoulder. Turning around angrily, Gzilla saw a group of people prepare to fire another arrow at him. Ripping out the arrow in his shoulder, Gzilla charged forward, dodging the second arrow shot at him. "I didn't get the chance to fight at the brawl, both brawls to be exact, so I guess this is when I'll be kicking your asses." Gzilla shrugged off the arrows that stabbed into him and barreled through the men. He grabbed one and threw him at the others while knocking the wind out of some others with a mighty swing of his tail. After knocking them to the ground, he ripped the arrows out of his chest, grunting in pain. "Come on now, this ain't even a challenge."

Mephiles saw another group of men were sneaking up on Gzilla while the reptile had his back to them. He had to do something. "You two go free Elinor, I'm gonna help G," he told Merida and Jason before floating off toward his new targets. The palm of his hand glowed purple for a brief second before a purple laser shot out, striking the ground right in front of the men. That got their attention on him. "Lets leave the lizard to his own battle, shall we gentlemen?" All at once, the men raised their bows and began shooting arrows at him, but to their astonishment, he managed to dodge each arrow. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, what poor shots. Now it's my turn." After creating a cluster of spear-tipped energy spears, Mephiles launched them at the men. As much as it would please his urge to kill, he couldn't do harm them. Jason and everyone in this kingdom would go off on him, and he'd rather not be in trouble. After making it so they wouldn't hit them, the men ran off, not wanting to deal with this foe.

Jason and Merida saw that Fergus was getting back on his feet, seemingly recovered from Gzilla's blow. They ran faster when they saw him raising his sword to once again, try to strike down Elinor. In the blink of an eye, Merida quickly loaded an arrow into her bow and shot it, knocking the sword out of Fergus' hand. Merida came to a halt in front of Elinor. "Get back! That's me mother!"

"Are ya out of yer mind, lass?" Fergus asked in astonishment.

Merida looked down at Elinor. "Mom, are you okay?"

That gave Fergus enough time to grab his sword. Gently knocking Merida out of his way, Fergus rose his sword to kill the blasted bear once and for all.

Gzilla saw this happen out of the corner of his eye, as well as seeing someone charging at him with a sword. With a plan in mind, he shouted to her. "Merida! Incoming!" Gzilla spun his body around, smacking the sword out of the man's hand, nearly breaking his hand off, and sent it sailing towards her.

Merida heard Gzilla's voice and looked up, seeing a sword falling right for her. She grabbed the sword and in the nick of time, used its blade to block her father's, saving Elinor's life once again.

"Merida!"

Using all the strength she had, she pushed forward, which pushed her father back farther than she thought she would be able to. Then they exchange sword strikes, Merida and Fergus blocking their every strike.

While the battle went on between daughter and father, Jason looked at the darkness around them. He could have sworn he saw Mor'du in there! Knowing the demon bear would making his final appearance here, most likely looking for Gigantis, Jason had to let the bear come to him. Mor'du was too dangerous and deadly to let him have the drop on him. With no one paying a bit of attention to him, Jason slipped away into the darkness and prepared his sneak attack.

"I'll not let you kill my mother!" Merida said, blocking her father's sword from fataly striking Elinor.

Harris, Hubert, and Hamish all saw the danger their mother was in. They couldn't let their daddy kill the bear without even knowing who it really was. With Gzilla and Mephiles preoccupied in their own battles and Jason nowhere in sight, it was up to them to help her. Rushing over to their father, they did the only thing they could to stop him. They softly tackled him to the ground.

"Boys!" Merida said to the three cubs, worried that her father might kill them for being bears.

"Boys?" Fergus asked in amazement as he looked at the three bear cubs. The looks in their eyes and their desperate grunting made him realize these were his children, not simple-minded beasts.

Suddenly, a loud roar stopped everything going on. Every fight ceased as the demon bear Mor'du strode into the camp site's light. His one eye glared at the group of humans, causing him to roar at them threateningly again.

"Mor'du!" Merida shouted.

"Kill it!" Fergus shouted with hate, charging at the demon bear with the other men in his hunting group. Even though they were fueled by hatred, they were no match for Mor'du's brute strength. With ease, the bear knocked each and every human attacker aside like they were rag dolls.

When Fergus was the only one rising back up, Mor'du roared in frustration. He remembered this human. He was the one that got away. He wasn't going to live through this battle. He slashed with his claws as Fergus slashed with his sword, but the bear blocked every slash and countered with a powerful bakchand.

When Fergus went sailing backwards, Gzilla and Mephiles charged at Mor'du, wanting to test their own luck against the demon bear. Mor'du let out a roar that sounded almost like laughter when he saw Mephiles come at him. He simply backhanded the small demon into Fergus. After taking two sharp punches to the gut from Gzilla, Mor'du blocked his other attacks. To him, Gzilla resembled Gigantis a little, but he could tell this was not the foe he had fought in at this throne. Mor'du slashed Gzilla across the snout, evoking a pained roar from him before smashing his fist into the reptile's gut. He had learned much from his battle with Gigantis. No longer would he underestimate the strength and endurance of a foe. As Gzilla stumbled back, Mor'du dropped to all fours, headbutting the giant lizard and plowed him back until a quick thrust of his head in an upwards direction knocked Gzilla away. Just as he was about to rip out the monster's throat, three arrows struck his backside.

Mor'du looked upon Merida with intense anger. This little peasant dare strike him?! Mor'du remembered the red-haired girl as the one who was at his castle with Gigantis, as well as Gigantis defending her from him. His foe's scent was nearby, but he couldn't see him, so he would attack this human to draw him out. As Mor'du charged at Merida, he ignored the arrows that struck his body.

As Merida loaded another arrow into her bow, she wondered where Jason was and if he was alright. What stopped them both in their tracks was a familiar-sounding voice.

"Hey!"

Mor'du and Merida looked at where that sound came from and saw Jason standing on top of one of the standing stones. "Jason!" Merida shouted. happily.

"Knock, knock." Leaping off the stone, Jason morphed into Gigantis faster than he had done before in his life and increased his size to match Mor'du's. Mor'du had no time to react before Gigantis slammed into him, the impact sending both titans rolling across the ground.

As Merida ran back to her father's side, she was glad Jason was alright. At first she thought Mor'du had killed him while everyone was battling. She was really glad that wasn't so. All around her, everyone had looks of amazement on their faces. She giggled. _Bet they weren't expecting that, _she thought to herself.

Thinking Jason needed some adrenaline-boosting music, Mephiles started playing _The Touch _by Stan Bush on his iPod. Jason always seemed to fight better if a good song was playing.

Gigantis ended up on top of Mor'du when they stopped rolling. His fists slammed against Mor'du's face and the whole time he punched the bear, he growled angrily at him. "Stay away from her! Don't you ever touch her!" he snarled; his blows making Mor'du roar in pain and anger. A quick slash across the face halted Gigantis mid-blow while another one knocked him off. Gigantis turned his backwards momentum into a roll and uncurled himself, landing on his feet.

Mor'du shook his head, attempting to rid himself of the stars flashing around him. As he glanced at Gigantis, he was amazed to see the cuts on the reptile's face already healing! No matter how good his foe's healing factor was, Mor'du would kill him. Raising up on his back legs, Mor'du charged at the same time Gigantis did, the two mountains of flesh colliding with a loud impact. Mor'du stumbled back from the collision. Gigantis swung his fists, sucker punching the left and right sides of Mor'du's face twice each before finishing with an uppercut. As Mor'du was knocked back further, Gigantis raced forward and grabbed Mor'du's right arm. The bear was too heavy to simply flip over his shoulder, so with a might swing, he spun Mor'du around once and let him slam onto the ground. He wasn't done yet.

Mor'du roared in surprise as he was lifted into the air and then slammed back onto the ground. Although he couldn't see who was doing it, he knew it was Gigantis, and he was amazed. Gigantis must be more stronger than he thought. Gigantis continued lifting him up into the air by his legs and slamming him back onto the ground. He repeated this several more times before letting go. Approaching Mor'du, Gigantis eyed his fallen foe wearily. Looks were deceiving, and Mor'du could be faking unconsciousness to catch him off-guard.

His assumption was proven correct when Mor'du pushed himself back on his feet in the blink of an eye. Not having enough time to side-step the attack, and seeing how it was aimed at his throat, Gigantis quickly brought up his left arm. Mor'du bit down on Gigantis' arm hard, eliciting a howl of pain from Gigantis. Mor'du growled in pleasure upon hearing his pained howl. He began biting down harder, wanting Gigantis to suffer more. As Gigantis rained quick blows on his head, Mor'du increased his bite force. A crunch, followed by Gigantis' ear-splitting howl followed. The bone in his arm was broken. Feeling pain beyond belief, Gigantis angrily howled. Time to give this mofo a taste of his own medicine. Grabbing Mor'du's right arm, Gigantis bit down onto it as hard as he could, letting his adrenaline and rage do their job.

Mor'du's eyes widened as he felt a horrible amount of pain shoot through his arm. It was so much that he couldn't hold onto his opponent's arm. Releasing it quickly, Mor'du howled louder than he had ever did in his life. Gigantis roared through his bite. _Payback's a bitch, _Gigantis said in his mind. He started swinging Mor'du around, his teeth sinking further and further into the bear's arm thanks to the g-forces at work. Gigantis ignored Mor'du's howls and kept spinning him around. Once he thought Mor'du's arm was about ready to pop off, he released the bear. Mor'du went sailing into one of the standing stones. The impact knocked the wind out Mor'du and knocked the stone over, which shattered upon contact with the ground.

Gigantis shook his head. He couldn't get dizzy now! Looking over at Mor'du, he could see his foe was still down. Perfect. He took a running charge at the bear. Before Mor'du could even look up at him, Gigantis swiftly kicked the bear in the gut two times, the second blow sending Mor'du rolling across the ground. Then a surge of pain shot through Gigantis' body when his left arm moved my accident. He paused and studied it. The flesh was already healed. The simple act of moving or touching it hurt him, meaning his arm was broken. His bones would heal when they were broken, but it would take longer than it took his flesh. His examination allowed Mor'du to push himself back on his four legs.

Mor'du's arm was hurting badly and he was bleeding from the wounds he had sustained. Gigantis was tough. Tougher than anything he'd ever faced. But he would kill him, no matter what. Pressing his body's limits harder than before, he charged at Gigantis, who charged back at him. Just as it would seem they would collide again, Mor'du shoved off onto his back legs, catching Gigantis off-guard. With a mighty swing of his left arm, he backhanded Gigantis in the snout, making the saurian stagger back before he followed up with a strong blow from his right paw. Mor'du ignored the pain of moving his right arm, snarling through it. He shoved Gigantis back with all his might, sending the reptile rolling head-over-tail. Although Mor'du was unable to kick his foe's head, he would do something just as painful. Just as he was about to slam his forearms on top of Gigantis' head, a swift uppercut from the reptile stopped him. Gigantis followed through with two quick and hard blows to the gut, making the bear return to all fours. Feeling scaly hands clasp his snout, Mor'du was unable to do anything as Gigantis began kneeing him three times in the face. After the third blow, Mor'du ignored his dizziness and raised back onto his back feet and slashed his paw across Gigantis' face, slicing one of his eyes.

Howling in pain, Gigantis staggered away, clutching his face. His right eye was bleeding and he couldn't see out of it, so for now he was impaired. His eye didn't heal fast enough for him to see Mor'du charge at him and slam him to the ground. The second his eye healed, he saw Mor'du's jaws lunge for his neck. Gigantis thrusted his right arm forward and clutched Mor'du's neck. He then slid his feet up Mor'du's belly and with a backwards roll, sent Mor'du sailing off him. Gigantis got back on his feet. God was he tired. He watched Mor'du slowly rise back up. He could tell from the demon bear's movements that he was tired too. Despite being evil and a killer, Gigantis had to respect Mor'du for his strength. He really wasn't a push-over.

Mor'du rose to his back feet, panting hard. He was having a hard time keeping himself upright. For some reason, Mor'du found respect for Gigantis. Gignatis' scent gave off that of a creature far bigger than the size he was now at. To fight at the same size as him showed Gigantis had honor. The fool! His honor will be his downfall. It was time to end this. He issued out a loud roar, which was answered by Gigantis' own roar. Everyone watching this raging battle knew it was time for one to stand and one to fall.

The two titans charged at each other again, their tiredness showing. When they met, they instantly began grappling and shoving each other. Mor'du, seeing an opportunity, lunged his jaws at Gigantis' neck once again. The jaws ripped into the reptile's neck, but not long enough for him to get a firm grip. Gigantis roared in surprise and punched Mor'du in the nose as hard as he could, breaking it. Mor'du howled loudly and stumbled away, clutching his snout. Gigantis yanked Mor'du's left arm away from his face. Using all the strength he had, Gigantis did the unbelievable. Everyone watched in shock as Gigantis flipped Mor'du over his shoulder, slamming the bear on the ground. Gigantis staggered back and bent over, panting hard.

Unfortunately, Mor'du still had some strength left in him. He shoved himself back on his four legs and saw the condition Gigantis was in. Dashing over to Gigantis, Mor'du slammed him to the ground and latched his jaws around the reptile's throat. Gigantis howled in fear as he felt his windpipe slowly being crushed.

"No!" Merida shouted. She charged at Mor'du, despite her father's shouts to return. Drawing an arrow back, she fired two of them, each one hitting Mor'du's wounded arm.

Elinor saw Gigantis was in trouble and started struggling to break free from her bonds. She had to help him, but the ropes wouldn't break!

Despite Gigantis' fists pounding against his skull, Mor'du bit down harder. He was enjoying this moment, and would for as long as he lived. Gigantis would soon be dead and his reign as an unkillable beast would remain— Mor'du instantly released Gigantis' throat as pain shot through his right arm. Turning around, he saw an arrow whiz by his head as the little red-haired girl from before stopped running and fired another arrow. He roared angrily as the arrow hit his burnt shoulder. He wasn't angry because of the pain. He could care less. He was angry because the moment he had came _so _close to killing Gigantis was ruined by her. He would make her pay dearly.

Elinor watched helplessly as Mor'du charged at Merida. Gigantis was unable to help her! Suddenly, she let her real bear side take control of her body, allowing her to finally break free. Working together with her real bear side, she charged right at Mor'du, slamming into him.

Seeing Mor'du wasn't going to bother Jason anymore, Merida ran over to him to make sure he was alive. "Jason, are ya alright?" she asked, kneeling next to him. She saw Mor'du's tooth marks on his neck were already healing.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Gigantis said, pushing himself off the ground. He watched Elinor fight Mor'du with Merida at his side. He was glad she came to Merida's rescue while he was down. "Give him hell," Gigantis shouted to Elinor.

Mor'du growled at Elinor. Another interloper? He wondered how long this one would hold out. As Elinor clamped her jaws on his left arm and swung him around, he quickly smashed her in the face with his paw, causing her to let go. Time to show this bear how to really fight. As Mor'du continued to bash her with his paws, Elinor desperately tried to block the attacks, but only managed to block a few. Having enough of his beat down, Elinor headbutted his stomach, knocking Mor'du back. Elinor rose on her back legs and smashed her forearms across the demon bear's face a couple of times before slamming his head onto the ground. Mor'du growled angrily. He so was sick and tired of losing! Pushing himself off the ground, he knocked Elinor back, blocking a blow from her as he came at her before shoving her to the ground. He felt giddy as he rained blows upon her.

Gzilla had seen enough. He wasn't going to watch Elinor get beaten down by some stupid bear! Charging forward at top speed, he shouted at Mor'du, getting the bear's attention as he grew to twelve feet. "Hey asshole! Night night!" Putting his entire body's momentum into his punch, Gzilla smashed Mor'du in the face so hard he could hear the bear's upper jaw break as Mor'du went sailing backwards, slamming onto the ground. He wasn't done there. Gzilla body slammed the fallen Mor'du before bashing his face in with furious strikes.

While Gzilla was taking handling Mor'du, Gigantis turned to Merida. "I'm going to help finish Mor'du. Stay here, okay."

Looking at his eyes, Merida responded. "Promise me one thing."

"Yeah?" Gigantis turned to look at her as he started leaving.

"Please don't let my mom die, and please don't die yerself."

Gigantis sighed softly and looked at her. "I promise your mom and I will come back in one piece." With that being said, Gigantis took off for Elinor. Once he reached her side, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "I've got a plan."

She grunted a 'thank you' and nodded her head, acknowledging she heard what he said.

"Me and G are gonna get Mor'du over to one of those large stones. When we get him there, we'll all bash him into it repeatedly until it falls."

Elinor nodded and, in an attempt to imitate what Jason gave Merida in the Great Hall, gave him her the best thumbs up she could put forth in bear form.

Gigantis smiled, chuckling at her thumbs up. "Alright, lets topple this thing!" He looked over and saw both Gzilla and Mor'du were back on their feet. Gzilla had Mor'du in a head-lock and was repeatedly punching the bear's head. Mor'du managed to shove him away, only to get sucker punched in the face. Seeing that the blow made Mor'du stagger back in front of one of the stones, Gigantis yelled to Gzilla. "G, keep Mor'du there! We'll beat him together!"

"Righto!" Gzilla shouted before grabbing Mor'du's throat. He proceeded to smash the demon bear's head into the stone over and over.

"Move!" Gigantis shouted, his dorsal plates flashing with a blue light. Once Gzilla was out of harm's way, Gigantis released his Atomic Beam from his mouth, nailing Mor'du in the stomach.

Unbearable pain. That's what Mor'du felt when the intensly hot beam slammed into his stomach. The force of the beam slammed him into the stone and pressed him into it. All around him, stones and debris from the stone fell all around him, but none of them were big enough to cause him any threat. Once the beam disappeared, he felt light-headed as smoke rose up from his stomach, delivering his nose the stench of his burnt flesh. Unknown to Mor'du, the beam had melted most of his stomach away, revealing some of his organs. He was lucky to even still be alive. He didn't feel any pain because of the adrenaline he had, and even that was fading. He fell to the ground, panting. He knew he was done for. He couldn't even move. When he saw Elinor, Gzilla, and Gigantis approach him, he felt something he had never felt before in his life: fear. Strangely, they helped him back on his feet. That's when they began pounding on his chest, smashing him against the stone repeatedly, chunks of rock fell all around him. Suddenly, they just stopped and ran away. The sound of something large falling towards him made Mor'du panic. He tried to run, but it wouldn't have mattered how fast he ran, he would have never made it. The last thing he experienced before everything went black was the sound of something smashing on top of him.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

**A/N: **Me: Wasn't that a climactic ending?

Gzilla: They knew he was going to die, genius. They've all seen the movie before.

Me: Well, they weren't expecting that hard and impressive fight my character gave him.

Gzilla: Eh...you're character didn't do that bad of a job.

Me: ...I'll take that as a compliment. Be sure to review after you're done. Only 2 more chapters remaining. I'll try and get them typed up as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 8: New Beginnings

Everyone stared at the fallen stone, half expecting Mor'du to burst forth from underneath, but no such thing happened.

Gigantis shrank down to his human height and returned to being Jason while Gzilla shrank back down to six feet. Suddenly, a ghostly image of the prince who used to be Mor'du long ago rose up from the stone. As he gazed at the ones who slayed him, he gave them a nod of acknowledgment; thanking them for freeing him at long last. That's when the image morphed into a will o' the wisp, which flew off.

Feeling weak, Elinor slumped over and laid down on the ground. Like before when she had lost control, she felt her human side start pulling away, but unlike the other times, she knew that it would be gone for good this time.

As everyone went over to Elinor to see if everything was okay, Merida noticed the sky's color. The sun was just starting to rise up over the horizon. "The second sunrise!" Running over to Angus as fast as she could, she grabbed the tapestry. Throwing it over Elinor, Merida and the others waited for her to turn back into a human, but after a few moments, nothing happened. Merida started panicking. "Oh, no! I don't understand. I..."

Elinor gazed at her daughter sadly. All this time she had spent with Merida made her realize just how wrong it was for her to treat Merida like she had; force her to almost get married and to have never listened to her. If she was to return to being human, she promised she would listen to Merida's opinion on things and let up on her a little with the whole princess role.

Merida fell to her knees, crying as she hugged her mother tightly. "Oh, mom, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I did this to you, to us," she said through her tears.

Pressing her snout against Merida's face, Elinor tried to use it as a tissue and wipe away her tears. She gently grunted, trying to comfort her daughter and to tell her it really wasn't her fault. How it was her's and that if she had only listened this whole thing would have never happened, and how sorry she really was for not listening to her before.

Jason went over to Merida's side and knelt in front of Elinor on both knees, placing a hand on Merida's shoulder. When she looked at him all teary eyed, he hugged her as tight as he could and rubbed her back softly and comfortingly. He was starting to tear up too.

She hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder. At least he was there for her during this moment. After ending their hug, Merida turned back to Elinor and gave her a tight hug, the tears from her eyes running down her cheek and on her mother's fur. "You've always been there for me. You've never given up on me. I just need ya back. I want ya back, mommy. I love you," she sobbed, closing her eyes tightly. She then felt Jason hug her again, but when she opened her eyes, she saw he was hugging Elinor as well.

"Please come back for her," Jason whispered softly, to both Elinor and to whatever magical force would cause the transformation.

As this event was going on, everyone around them watched with sadness. Some were tearing up while others cried a little in a silent manner. Even Mephiles was affected emotionally by this. Even though he wasn't crying or anything, Mephiles' eyes showed his sadness.

All of a sudden, unnoticed by everyone there, the tapestry's tear started to heal on its own. The makeshift repair job glowing yellow for a moment before the two sides merged, fixing the tear. A few seconds after this happened, Merida swore she felt someone touching and stroking her hair softly. Thinking it was Jason, she turned to him, but caught sight of her mother. She was human again! "Mom! You're back!" she shouted happily as she hugged her tightly.

Elinor kissed her daughter's face happily. She was happy to be back as a human, but more importantly, she was glad to have the daughter she once knew back again.

"You've changed!" Merida told her.

"Oh, darling. We've both changed." After giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead, she looked at Jason. "Thank you so much fer helpin' us. And fer helpin' me realize how love should be found."

"Oh, it was noth—" Elinor hugged Jason tightly before he could finish his sentence. Unsure of what he should do, he simply decided to hug her back.

Elinor turned to Gzilla and Mephiles, who had just now went over to them. "And thank you both fer helpin'."

"No problem," Gzilla said, wiping a tear from his eye with a smile.

Not knowing what to say, Mephiles simply nodded his head.

Upon Fergus' arrival, Jason and Merida made room for him. He hugged Elinor tightly. "Elinor!" He was grateful his wife was back to normal. He showed that as he gave her a long and loving kiss, which made Jason, Merida, Gzilla, and Mephiles feel really uncomfortable watching. The three lords then came over to make sure their queen really was back to normal.

After her mother and father's kiss was over, Merida smiled at her mom. That's when she noticed something was wrong. "Oh, mom!"

"Hmm?" Elinor then looked down and saw that she was naked under the tapestry. Thank goodness that it was covering her up a little bit. At least it wasn't showing too much of her nakedness. "Ooh! Um...dear?" she said to her husband.

"Huh?"

"I'm naked. Naked as a wee baby."

Fergus and Gzilla simply stared at her.

Elinor pushed Fergus' shoulder and gave Gzilla a quick glare. "Well don't just stare! Do somethin!'" she told Fergus.

Fergus turned around, not seeing Gzilla look away quickly, and saw the three lords behind him, looking at Elinor. He quickly moved his hands in front of his wife, trying to block her nakedness as best he could. "Back yer eyes, lads! Show some respect!"

The lords, as well as Gzilla and Mephiles, who had already been covering his face so he wouldn't see Elinor naked, turned away. That's when three naked babies ran over to the royal family. Like Elinor, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish had also returned to being humans and were naked as well. Leaping on top of their family, the boys hug Elinor tightly before Fergus picked up Hamish.

"Now that's what I call a wee naked baby!" he said.

As the family hugged again, Merida got Jason into it. That hug made him feel like he was a part of Merida's family, which got him smiling. While smiling, he looked at Merida, who was also smiling. After the hug stopped, Merida hugged Jason tightly, pressing her body into his. "Jason," she began, "ever since I've met ya, I've had so many feelins' fer you go bonkers all inside me body. It was so hard tryin' ta figure out how I exactly felt for ya, and what would be best and such. I didn't know if I liked ya as a friend or as somethin' more. But now I think I know."

"And how do you, um, feel about me?" Jason nervously asked.

Merida said nothing before she leaned up and kissed his lips passionately. The moment her lips touched his, her heart pounded excitedly and her cheeks started blushing bright red. She smiled through their kiss, knowing she had made the right choice.

Merida's kiss had caught Jason by surprise. Her lips tasted incredibly good, probably the most tastiest thing that had ever touched his lips. As his hands softly stroked her curly, red hair, there wasn't enough words to describe his happiness and joy.

Their kiss wasn't a long one, and after Merida ended it, she answered his question. "Now, what do you think, lad?" She chuckled at him, her cheeks still red.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe you need to show me again," Jason told her playfully, smiling back at her.

Merida rolled her eyes and chuckled, shoving his shoulder jokingly. "Don't you try ta fool me. You just want me ta give you another smooch." She gently cupped his cheeks in her hands. "Yer just lucky I want ta," she whispered to him before kissing him again. Their eyes closed at the same time, both of them enjoying this special moment.

As everyone noticed the newly created couple, they were happy that Merida and Jason had found love for each other. Well...everyone except Wee Dingwall. Despite his earlier objection to marrying her, he had developed feelings for her as the time passed. He even had tried to defeat Mor'du so she would notice him and hopefully would want to be with him. As he watched with disgust, he let out a low growl, so low that no one except him had known he was making a noise.

Elinor smiled at the happy couple and Nudged Fergus' shoulder. Once she got his attention, she pointed to their daughter and her new boyfriend. "Looks like Merida's found her suitor."

Upon hearing her mother's comment, Merida's eyes shot open and she broke the kiss. "Mom!" she said with embarrassment in her voice and on her face. She was blushing even more than she was to begin with.

"Sorry, sorry," Elinor apologized with a small chuckle.

As Jason wrapped his arms around Merida, holding her close. "Maybe someday."

"Yeah, but just remember that 'maybe' might not be fer a while," Merida replied.

Mephiles rolled his eyes. All this mushy stuff was making him nauseous. "Will you two stop making kissy faces at each other so we can leave?" Mephiles asked them in annoyance.

"Fine, fine," Jason said as he got up, helping both Merida and Elinor onto their feet.

"And dude." Mephiles pulled down the skin covering his hidden mouth, revealing it to have a smile. "Congrats on getting the girl."

Jason smiled back. "Thanks Meph."

"We need to celebrate this!" Gzilla shouted.

"I agree on that!" Fergus said. "We'll have a big celebration at the castle with drinks fer all!"

"Lets get wasted!" Gzilla shouted with enthusiasm. Everyone just stared at him. "Um...never mind," he said with a nervous chuckle. With that being said, everyone started heading back to the castle, eager to celebrate to the beginning of Merida and Jason's new relationship.

* * *

End of Chapter 8

**A/N: **Me: Only one more chapter to go.

Gzilla: Stay tuned to see how this unbelievable tale ends.


	10. Epilogue

The celebration lasted all morning and into the afternoon. It had been a grand party; one of the funnest the kingdom has ever had. Mephiles supplied the music for everyone through the use of his iPod, despite the fact most of the people there didn't particularly like the songs he played. After some persuasion from both Jason and Merida, Mephiles found and played some slow songs. Jason and Merida slow-danced to those songs, as did Fergus and Elinor and anyone else who had a partner.

Once the party died down and finally ended, the lords and their people had to return to their lands. As they got ready to leave, the entire kingdom of DunBroch went to the harbor to see the lords off. Many goodbyes were told, but for Merida, she'd get one that kind of freaked her out a little.

When Wee Dingwall went to tell Merida goodbye, he gave her a hint about how he felt about her. Unfortunately for her, that hint was him kissing her hand and arm all over. She wasn't pleased about this, nor did she like it. She even tried to pull her arm away, but he just wouldn't stop!

That is, until Jason saw this going on. He morphed into Gigantis as he walked over, only making his size six feet so he towered over the boy. With a low and threatening growl, he startled Wee. Wee looked up at Gigantis with fear, knowing that Merida's real boyfriend would probably rip him apart for what he had done. Lucky for him, Gigantis only grunted again, this time more sharply, almost like he had threatened him. Not wanting to test him, Wee ran away from them and over to his father's boat. Feeling satisfied with what he had done, Gigantis shrunk down and morphed back into Jason.

"Thanks," Merida told him as Jason went to stand by her. She felt grateful for what he did.

"Hey, you didn't look comfortable with what he was doing, so I personally showed him that you weren't comfortable," Jason replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well thank you helpful sir," Merida said with a chuckle. As the boats started leaving, she and Jason joined up with her family and waved to the departing vessels.

Out on all three of the boats' sail poles were Merida's little brothers. They looked back at the shore and waved bye to their parents. Luckily, the boats hadn't gone too far out to sea when Fergus spotted them.

"Boys!" he shouted upon seeing them. Rushing over to an available boat in the harbor, he rowed it as fast as he could after the lords' boats, hoping to catch them before they got out too far.

* * *

Time in DunBroch, and the bond between Merida and her mother grew. They would now work together on making new tapestries, one which had Merida with Elinor in bear form. Merida was holding her mother's paw, symbolizing the bond they had made while that had gone on. The other one was of Merida's whole family, but this one also included Jason, Gzilla, and Mephiles.

'Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have ta be brave enough ta see it. With the help of the wisps, me and my mom's bond is stronger than ever before, and they brought a wonderful guy inta my life. Although Jason has gotten used ta livin' here, G and Mephiles still seem ta be havin' a hard time not bein' around all that technology from their universe,' Merida's voice monologued. 'When my parents found out about Jason not really bein' a prince and that he wasn't from an actual clan, they were upset with G fer lyin' to them, as well as with Jason. Fer some reason though, my mum wasn't too upset; though I think she secretly had already knew. Everyone is happy now, especially me. I finally got my freedom...despite the fact my mom's still tryin' ta teach me about bein' a princess, but at least I won't be alone fer too long. I heard she's gonna be helpin' my father teach Jason about bein' a prince when it comes time fer him, but don't tell him that.'

Merida and Elinor were out in a green and grassy field near to some cliff edges and the forest. They had been horse-back riding all day and they had just been racing. Although they usually spend time with only each other, today was special.

As the sound of footfalls reached Elinor's ears, she and her daughter turned around behind them and saw Gigantis, Gzilla, and Mephiles approach them; all of them appearing worn out. "About time ya got here," Elinor told them before turning to Merida. "I thought yer boyfriend was as fast as a horse."

"Dunno. Maybe he's a wee bit tired today." Merida looked at Gigantis. "Ya okay?"

"Yeah," Gigantis replied. "It doesn't help when these two," Gigantis said before pointing to Gzilla and Mephiles, "are ramming into me, trying to make this race into a freaking level of _Sonic Rivals_."

"Sonic Rivals?" Elinor asked Merida, hoping she would explain what that even was.

"It's a video game with that blue hedgehog Jason likes. He told us about that hedgehog, remember?" Merida explained.

"Ah." She looked at the guys. "Ya ready fer another race?"

"Maybe after we freakin' rest," Mephiles said in annoyance. All three of them were still tired and needed more rest.

Before Elinor or Merida could say anything back to the demon, a large gust of wind nearly knocked them and their horses to the ground. "What was—?" Elinor was cut off by the arrival of what caused the wind.

Flying over their heads was an enormous moth with red, white, black, and yellow wings with bright blue eyes. It released a short chirp of sorts as it circled them once, stopping when it was facing them. After sensing the presence of some new kaijus in this area, Mothra had decided to check and see if these new creatures were causing harm to the humans living nearby, but oddly, she couldn't find them despite the fact she was in the right area (Note: Mothra looks like the Godzilla Neo version depicted by artist Matt Frank).

With her mouth agape, Merida asked a question her mother was wondering. "What's that thing and why is it looking at us?" Despite its gigantic appearance, both Merida and her mother didn't feel any fear in its presence. They felt a sense of wonder and amazement.

"That's Mothra. She's the Goddess of Peace who lives on Infant Island; an island in the South Seas. She's worshiped as a god by the island's inhabitants, as well as by her two priestesses, the Shobijin; two fairy-sized girls who act as her ambassadors. Mothra's usually peaceful and she's one of mankind's protectors," Gigantis told them. As he gazed at her, he wondered something out loud. "How is she even here?"

"Uh oh..." Mephiles muttered. Having managed to hear him, everyone turned to look at him.

"Uh oh, what?" Gzilla asked.

"I think this universe has merged with ours."

With looks of confusion on their faces, Merida and Elinor looked at each other before turning back to Mephiles. "How is that possible?" Elinor asked.

"I think it's because we've been in this universe for so long and that we've interrupted and changed so much of it through interacting with everyone, we may have caused the two universes to slowly pull into one another, combining to make one new universe," Mephiles explained.

Gzilla nodded in agreement. "That makes sense because this is the tenth century, so Mothra would have probably been alive in our universe around this time."

That's when Merida remembered all the stories Jason told her about the giant monsters that lived in his universe. "You think there'll be more here, or that any'll come and attack us?" Merida asked Gigantis.

"Not likely. Historians haven't seen any form or evidence of kaiju attacking or being anywhere near ancient Scotland." Just as he finished, Gigantis felt another being's presence enter his mind; speaking to him telepathically. "I think Mothra wants to talk to me."

"How do ya know, lad?" Elinor asked as he started walking toward Mothra.

"Because I felt her presence and heard her voice in my mind," Gigantis answered back.

"Jason, what if a monster does come here? Will you stay here and watch over us?" Merida asked him, her face almost pleading for him to stay here forever with her.

Gigantis stopped in his tracks and turned around so he could look at Merida. When he saw her face, it reminded him of how he looked when he pleaded for her to stay when they had first met long ago in the forest. "Merida, I'll stay with you forever. I'll never ever leave without back. I'll protect you, your family, and your kingdom for as long as I live from whatever evil force attacks it."

Mephiles gave Gzilla a nervous glance. He didn't like the idea of staying here forever and ever.

Merida smiled at him. She was so relieved. She thought he'd leave her here and never return, but she had thought wrong. How could she ever have thought he'd leave her without coming back?

Once Gigantis was far enough away from everyone, he started growing larger and larger, reaching his kaiju height of 190 feet. The true size of Gigantis startled both Merida and Elinor. Who knew he was that tall? Gigantis approached the moth cautiously so she wouldn't interpret him as a foe, as well as to be on guard if she did decide to attack him without asking any questions.

Seeing how the kaiju she had sensed could change its size, Mothra now knew why she couldn't see where it was before. She then began talking to him in what everyone besides kaiju could interpret as simple clicks, squeaks, chirps, and screeches.

With the two kaiju roaring and squeaking at each other, everyone watched, wondering what they were even saying. "It's like their havin' a conversation or somethin'," Elinor commented. The conversation didn't last too long because after a few moments passed, Mothra flew away and Gigantis returned to the others, returning to a smaller size.

"What were you two chattin' about?" Merida asked him.

"Oh, Mothra came here to make sure me and G weren't going to cause any harm to DunBroch." After that was said, he smirked at Merida and her mother. "You two still up for that race?"

Merida nodded. "You actually goin' ta try this time?" she smirked back at him.

"Get ready to eat my dust!" Gigantis said before taking off at full speed. This caused both Merida and Elinor's horses to shoot off after him, leaving Gzilla and Mephiles behind.

"Goddamnit..." Gzilla muttered before dragging Mephiles by the arm as he quickly ran after them.

"We'll never be going back home, will we?" Mephiles asked him sadly.

"Guess not, so get used to living here. We're going to be staying for a _looong_ time."

"Nooooooooooooo," Mephiles moaned as Gzilla continued dragging him after the others.

The End

* * *

Martin's day was as boring as it ever was. He was simply standing outside, somewhat guarding the castle. Nothing had happened after the lords had left. Even now, the queen, the princess, her boyfriend, and his friends were having a good time outside. What was he doing? Standing here and guarding a place no one would even try to attack. He wished he could leave, but he couldn't because he'd get into some serious trouble. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the strangest thing he'd ever saw came into view.

A walking broom was dragging a cart full of boxes. On top of one of the boxes was a black crow. When the broom drug its load up to Martin, what surprised him even more was when the crow began talking and handed him a clipboard using its beak. "Sign here," it told him, indicating the place with its beak.

Not knowing what to even do about this anomaly, nor if this was a dream or simply him going mad from boredom, he slowly took the clipboard and signed where the bird had told him to. He handed it back to the crow.

"Enjoy," it told him as it flew over to the broom and perched on its 'head' as the broom walked off in the direction it had came, leaving a very dumbfounded Martin scratching his head in puzzlement.

* * *

End of Epilogue and end of Story

**A/N: **Me: Well, that's the end of my story. I really hope you liked it and thought this was actually a convincing couple. Thanks for reading it and thanks even more if you would happen to support this pairing :)

Gzilla: There'll be more of these coming, so if you like this one, get ready for more.


End file.
